Unidos Por Acaso
by Darklokura
Summary: Ginevra anseia pelas merecidas férias, durante as quais pretende se esquecer do mundo e desfrutar duas semanas de sol e diversão. Seus planos, porém, sofrem uma drástica mudança quando um dos monitores do acampamento da escola de seu filho adoece.
1. Sinopse

**Unidos por Acaso**

**Sinopse:**

Uma questão de interesse... E de paixão!

Ginevra anseia pelas merecidas férias, durante as quais pretende se esquecer do mundo e desfrutar duas semanas de sol e diversão. Seus planos, porém, sofrem uma drástica mudança quando um dos monitores do acampamento da escola de seu filho adoece. Por isso, algumas crianças terão de ser excluídas do programa, a menos que apareça um voluntário para substituí-lo. Gina não sabe se ri ou se chora quando ninguém mais ninguém menos que o poderoso Harry Potter, gerente do banco onde ela trabalha, e cuja filha também está na lista de crianças excluídas, não só se oferece como voluntário como também propõe a Gina que faça o mesmo. E assim ela embarca numa aventura que poderá mudar sua vida. Isolada num acampamento rústico, convivendo com um homem prepotente e autoritário, mas ao mesmo tempo atraente e sedutor. Um homem que poderá arruinar sua carreira... e também seu coração...

.

.

.

.

**N/A: Como estão vocês? Espero que todos estejam bem!**

**Essa fic trata-se de uma adaptação, ou seja, nada é meu. A única coisa que fiz foi trazer os personagens amados de HP para essa história apenas pela alegria de ter algo para ler ao apaixonados por esse casal.**

**Pretendo postar os capítulos há cada 4 dias se houver comentário, ou 1 por semana se não tiver, mas tendo ou não essa adaptação será finalizada! Por que digo isso? Por que sei que muitos leem as "escondidas", ou seja, não comentam e nem por isso merecem serem deixados na mão com uma história não finalizada.**

**Todavia, peço que comentem pois só assim saberei se a adaptação esta agradando ou se deixei passar algum detalhe!**

**Obrigado e boa leitura**

**Aline Falcone**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo I**

**.**

**.**

Ginevra Weasley esticou o pescoço para espreitar sobre o volumoso pacote que carregava, à procura de uma cadei ra vaga no salão de reuniões da sede social do Acampamento Wakahoola.

Tentara fazer todo o possível para não chegar atrasada, mas tivera de comprar alguns itens urgentes ao sair do tra balho e, para piorar, seu carro se recusara a dar partida e sair do estacionamento da loja. Por sorte, o guincho chegara em menos de quinze minutos e levara o veículo para a oficina. Inconsolável, ela assistira à triste cena sem poder interferir no cruel destino. Um carro quebrado não estava nos seus planos!

Mas nada daquilo importava, consolou-se. Afinal, as es peradas férias haviam chegado. Tudo o que tinha a fazer era relaxar e desfrutar duas maravilhosas semanas de sol e di versão na casa da irmã, em Newport.

Ginevra estreitou os olhos e perscrutou o salão mal ilu minado pela luz difusa de duas lâmpadas no teto. Com um profundo suspiro de alívio, avistou uma vaga na última fi leira, no segundo assento. Abraçou com mais força o pacote e caminhou com passadas leves, tentando minimizar o ruído dos saltos dos sapatos no piso de madeira.

O volume em seus braços a impediu de ver as feições do homem que ocupava a primeira cadeira, mas pôde perceber que era alto, possuía ombros largos e cabelos escuros. Ela tentou se esgueirar pelo reduzido espaço que sobrara e cons tatou que um vigoroso par de pernas musculosas bloqueava o caminho.

Ao perceber a fracassada tentativa de atravessar o obs táculo intransponível, o rapaz se levantou imediatamente.

— Obrigada. Eu... — Gina ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo, com a sensação de que estava diante de um gigante.

A surpresa fez com que o pacote caísse sobre a ocupante da cadeira da frente. Embaraçada, Gina apanhou-o e se desculpou com a simpática senhora que fora vítima da sua distração.

— Sinto muito...

— Está tudo bem, querida — foi a resposta gentil.

Ao se voltar, Gina esbarrou no homem parado atrás dela.

— Desculpe — murmurou sobre o ombro.

— Não foi nada — foi à resposta em tom grave. — Por que não coloca o pacote no...

As palavras se perderam, abafadas pelo ruído do papel de embrulho quando Gina apertou-o com força e deu mais dois passos. Com um suspiro alto, sentou-se o mais depressa que pôde. Soltou o peso do corpo esperando encontrar a ca deira vazia, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao sentir o contorno firme do corpo de um homem pressionando suas costas!

— Por favor, queira me desculpar — ela sussurrou mortificada, envolvendo o pacote para que não caísse novamente na cabeça de alguém.

A presença perturbadora do gigante na primeira cadeira a desconcertara, e sentara-se no lugar errado.

O que havia com ela? Pensou, irritada. Estava cometendo uma gafe atrás da outra. Sua entrada conseguira tumultuar o ambiente sereno da reunião, e chegara há menos de dois minutos pensou constrangida. O que mais a esperava até o final da noite?

Antes que pudesse reagir, duas mãos fortes a seguraram pelos ombros para conduzi-la com firmeza para o assento vazio. A atuação autoritária não foi o bastante. Com gesto decidido, o rapaz retirou o pacote das mãos dela e ajeitou-o sob a cadeira. Então, sem nenhuma palavra ou olhar, aco modou-se no lugar ao lado dela e cruzou os braços.

Com o canto dos olhos, Gina pôde ver que ele a ob servava discretamente. Irritada, ela exalou o ar com dramaticidade exagerada, deixando claro que não estava disposta a ser manipulada como uma marionete. Para finalizar o ato de protesto, apertou a boca em uma linha fina, virou len tamente a cabeça e enviou ao brutamonte um olhar de desprezo.

Para deixá-la ainda mais irritada, ele sustentou o contato visual demonstrando a mais pura indiferença.

E foi então que Gina reconheceu Harry Potter, pre sidente do setor de empréstimos financeiros do Baltimore American Trust, o banco em que ela trabalhava.

Não era para menos que ele a empurrara para a cadeira vazia como quem se livra de um fardo indesejável! Aquele homem não era conhecido pela delicadeza. Na verdade, às costas dele, os funcionários do banco costumavam se referir a ele como o "Todo-Poderoso", numa clara referência ao au toritarismo e prepotência com que tratava os semelhantes.

Uma voz grave ecoou no microfone, chamando a atenção de Gina para a reunião em andamento. Afastou uma mecha de cabelos ruivos do rosto e focalizou o homem sobre o palco improvisado à frente da sala. Relanceou o olhar para o relógio, desejando que terminasse logo. O ambiente, quente e pouco confortável, suscitou-lhe um desejo incontido de tirar o casaco dentro do qual sentia-se sufocar.

As férias de duas semanas haviam começado três horas atrás, e cada minuto que passava ali era um preciso tempo perdido. Consolou-se dizendo a si mesma que participar da reunião era imprescindível se quisesse que Stevie fosse para o acampamento de verão. Era a única forma de manter o filho de dez anos ocupado para que ela pudesse usufruir o merecido descanso depois de anos de trabalho árduo.

Bill Robards, diretor do acampamento, limpou a garganta e bateu o indicador no microfone, provocando um ruído en surdecedor.

— Antes de qualquer coisa, agradeço por participarem do programa de orientação aos pais. Infelizmente, tivemos um contratempo que deverá ser solucionado em breve. Vou ex plicar os passos que teremos de tomar.

Ele fez uma pausa e respirou fundo, deixando Gina aflita. O que poderia ter dado errado?

— Como já devem saber, o Acampamento Wakahoola tem uma unidade feminina e uma masculina, com seis cabanas que acomodam sete crianças e um monitor. — Ele riu, ten tando disfarçar o nervosismo.

—Ao menos, nós os chamamos de monitores. Na verdade, são voluntários, mas não contem às crianças.

Bill Robards esperou até que algumas risadas ao redor da sala fizessem coro à piada.

— Infelizmente, o Sr e Sra. Brownsweather, que têm sido monitores nos últimos sete anos, tiveram de desistir no úl timo minuto em função de um falecimento na família.

O burburinho de exclamações desapontadas percorreu a sala. Ginevra, sem que se desse conta, olhou com a ansie dade para Harry Potter, como se ele pudesse resolver a situação.

Ele devolveu o olhar com expressão contemplativa, mas a fisionomia era inescrutável.

Seria feito de aço? Ela pensou, desviando o rosto. Havia algo indefinível naquele homem que a instigava a analisá-lo. Seria tão frio e indiferente quanto aparentava, ou haveria alguma fresta na armadura impenetrável com que ele se isolava do mundo?

—E estamos tentando encontrar substitutos, mas até agora, não tivemos sorte — o diretor do acampamento prosseguiu.

— A única alternativa que nos resta é fechar uma cabana feminina e uma cabana masculina.

Uma onda de exclamações aborrecidas encobriu as últi mas palavras de Robards.

— Isso significa que sete rapazes e sete garotas não po derão estar conosco no acampamento.

Todos olharam ao redor, trocando comentários exalta dos... Todos, exceto Harry Potter, que permanecia rígido como uma pedra enquanto Ginevra tinha de se conter para não gritar.

— Decidimos que a forma mais justa para definir quem deverá ficar é excluirmos os grupos por meio de sorteio.

Um saco plástico com diversos pedaços de papel dobrado surgiu como mágica na frente dele, e Robards solicitou que algum voluntário do auditório fizesse o sorteio. Ao ver que ninguém aceitou a duvidosa honra, agitou-o com as duas mãos e fechou os olhos para retirar um dos nomes daqueles que seriam eliminados das férias no acampamento.

Gina lutou bravamente para manter as emoções sob controle. A sorte estaria a seu favor, convenceu-se, lutando para não entrar em pânico. Com grande esforço, obrigou-se a permanecer sentada sem perceber que apoiara o braço so bre o de Harry Potter.

O contato com os músculos firmes fez com que ela desse um pulo da cadeira.

Gina o encarou assustada. Porém, ele permanecia sentado com expressão plácida. A autoconfiança que parecia exalar de todos os poros do homem era quase ofensiva, con cluiu. Superior e orgulhoso eram as palavras que melhores o definiam.

O que estaria fazendo ali? Ela se perguntou, curiosa. Na certa, tinha filhos. Seria casado?

Ela fora transferida para o departamento de crédito havia quatro semanas, e ainda não havia se inteirado das fofocas locais. Todos os contatos com Harry Potter haviam se dado em reuniões ou encontros casuais no corredor. A verdade era que não conhecia aquele homem. Então, por que a proximi dade dele era tão reconfortante?

—Vamos iniciar o sorteio — Bill Robards anunciou depois de retirar o primeiro nome.

Gina estava mais tensa a cada minuto que passava. Aquele jogo nunca mais teria fim?

Ele anunciou a primeira vítima, e o nome penetrou nos tímpanos de Gina.

Melissa Potter.

Não havia dúvida, era a filha de Harry Potter. Quem mais teria aquele sobrenome?

Prendeu a respiração e se voltou para ele no mesmo ins tante.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver a expressão absolutamente impe netrável. Nem um só músculo do queixo se moveu, e sequer pestanejou. A julgar pelas aparências, ele estava insensível diante do anúncio de que a filha não faria parte do acampa mento.

Obviamente, era um daqueles homens que consideravam tabu demonstrar qualquer emoção ou sinal de fraqueza.

Gina sentia pena de homens com tal perfil psicoló gico. Reprimiam tantos sentimentos que se tornavam quase inumanos. O ex-marido, Draco, era um dos exemplos que melhor ilustrava aquele tipo de personalidade.

No entanto, ela estava consciente das vantagens de um certo estoicismo, especialmente em situações tensas como aquela. Talvez devesse seguir o exemplo de Harry Potter.

O problema era que, se ouvisse o nome de Stevie ser pro nunciado, não estava certa de como reagiria.

Odiaria eter namente se fizesse uma cena. Então, concluiu que não havia nada a fazer, a não ser cruzar os dedos e rezar.

Esperou que Robards chamasse os nomes dos infortunados rapazes, e o primeiro diluiu todas as suas esperanças.

— Stevie Weasley.

— Oh, não! Não Stevie... — ela murmurou com voz lamuriosa, afundando-se na cadeira.

Sem que pudesse conter, grossas lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto. Como pudera ter acontecido? Havia planejado e antecipado aquelas férias desde o começo do ano... Stevie ficaria arrasado. E quanto às duas gloriosas semanas sob o sol de Newport?

Apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, Gina fechou os olhos e deixou que as lágrimas rolassem livremente.

Sentiu um toque gentil no braço e abriu os olhos num sobressalto para ver o lenço imaculadamente branco esten dido para ela. Aceitou-o com um gesto discreto de cabeça e enxugou as lágrimas.

Por mais que tentasse, nunca conseguira reprimir o pran to quando estava diante de uma catástrofe de qualquer pro porção.

Como diria a Stevie que ele não iria para o acampamento? Sabia que tinha de se espelhar no exemplo do homem ao seu lado e ser tão forte quanto ele, mas simplesmente não achava justo que seu filho tivesse sido excluído.

O que poderia fazer para diminuir a frustração dele? Um passeio ao zoológico? Um dia no aquário? Uma viagem de barco pela baía Chesapeake?

Gina tentou pensar em algo estimulante, mas nada pareceu bom o bastante. Tentando se recompor, ela jurou a si mesma que encontraria algo tão espetacular quanto duas semanas no acampamento para recompensar o filho pela perda.

Mesmo sem olhar, sabia que Harry Potter a observava.

A presença daquele homem a perturbava. Talvez fosse pela maneira possessiva como ele a encarava... Refletiu que "possessiva" era uma palavra muito forte. "Protetora" seria mais apropriado, decidiu, sentindo-se confortada.

Apertou com força o lenço nas mãos, e um novo problema a deixou tensa.

O que faria com aquele lenço encharcado pelas suas lá grimas? Deveria lavá-lo, passá-lo e ir ao escritório do gerente financeiro no sétimo andar do prédio do banco para devol vê-lo? Teria de jogá-lo fora? Guardá-lo como recordação?

— Bem, não há mais nada a fazer.

Ela levou um sobressalto quando a voz grave soou perto de seus ouvidos. Harry Potter se levantou, retirou o lenço das mãos dela e guardou-o no bolso.

Ao menos, um de seus dilemas estava resolvido, ela pen sou aliviada. Não teria de se preocupar com o lenço.

— O sr. Robards quer que os pais das quatorze crianças que foram sorteadas permaneçam na sala — ele avisou no mesmo tom que anunciaria uma reunião de negócios.

— Oh... Eu não ouvi.

— Creio que não ouviu mais nada depois que o nome do seu filho foi anunciado.

— Tem razão. Ele ficará terrivelmente desapontado, mas foi muito pior para mim. — Gina suspirou, sem conse guir conter o desabafo. — Minhas férias começam hoje, e planejei duas maravilhosas semanas em Newport com mi nha irmã.

— Stevie não pode ir com você?

— Poderia, mas morreria de tédio no primeiro dia.

— Ela se calou ao perceber que estava prestes a contar toda a sua vida para um homem que mal conhecia, e mudou de assunto.

— E quanto a sua filha, como ela vai reagir? Isto é, Melissa Potter é sua filha, não?

— Sim, é minha filha. Ainda não sei como vou dar a no tícia. Seja como for, ela ficará furiosa.

Ele ergueu os ombros, resignado, e encarou Gina. Um inesperado brilho de humor refletiu-se nos olhos castanho-escuros.

— Como a maioria das mulheres, ela é muito passional e não faz questão de esconder os sentimentos.

Gina entendeu a crítica velada e se esforçou para não se deixar abalar.

— E melhor ser assim. Ao menos, é possível saber o que está sentindo.

— Nem sempre.

Aquela era uma resposta típica de um homem como Harry Potter, ela pensou. Nas quatro semanas em que traba lhava no departamento de crédito, ele recusara todas as re comendações de empréstimo que ela indicara. A princípio, Gina ficara perplexa, mas nenhum de seus colegas mostrara surpresa.

Segundo rumores, Harry Potter não aprovava a presen ça de funcionárias do sexo feminino no seu setor.

Porém, aquela era uma batalha que Gina pretendia adiar. As férias já haviam começado, e se empenharia em apagar tudo que se referisse ao trabalho durante as duas maravilhosas semanas que a esperavam.

O que não era fácil, quando o gerente financeiro estava tão perto que podia sentir a respiração quente acariciar-lhe a pele.

— É curioso, não acha? Você e eu saímos de férias no mesmo período. Fico imaginando como o banco vai sobrevi ver nas próximas duas semanas sem nossa presença.

Gina pestanejou, surpresa, e ergueu os olhos para ele.

— Como sabe que trabalho no banco American Trust? Reconheceu meu nome?

— Não. Na verdade, não sei seu nome completo.

— Oh, desculpe... Ginevra Weasley — ela informou, estendendo-lhe a mão.

— Harry Potter — ele apresentou-se, envolvendo a mão de Gina em um aperto firme.

— Sei quem o senhor é Sr. Potter. Estou no seu depar tamento, e...

— Sim, eu já percebi. Mas creio que, já que estamos de férias, podemos esquecer as formalidades no nosso relacio namento. Nada de "senhor", ou "Sr. Potter". — Ao perce ber que Gina estava embaraçada, acrescentou: — Sei que sou frequentemente chamado de "Todo-Poderoso" as mi nhas costas, mas prefiro que me chame por Harry.

Enquanto falava, os olhos sagazes percorreram o corpo de Gina de alto a baixo.

Ele já havia notado no trabalho a presença da mulher alta, esbelta e dona do sorriso mais cativante que ele ja vira.

Vestia-se com discreta elegância, sem que os trajes formais escondessem a sensualidade do corpo bem-feito. O rosto ova l possuía traços delicados, com olhos claros, de um raro tom castanho com rajadas douradas no contorno das íris, e cabelos ruivos cortados à altura dos ombros. A aparência revelava classe e educação, calor e sensibilidade, e o olhar profundo e caloroso despertava confiança. Não havia dúvida de que ela era afetuosa e autêntica, e com um simples olhar, poderia penetrar a alma de quem fitasse.

— Vamos! — Gina pousou a mão no braço de Harry e se levantou. — Bill Robards está a nossa espera. E, a pro pósito, pode me chamar de Gina, já que as circunstâncias nos levaram a esquecer as formalidades.

— O quê? Oh, sim... é claro!

Distraído com as reflexões, Harry se sobressaltou ao sentir o toque em seu braço. Levantou-se e esperou que ela reti rasse o pacote de sob a cadeira.

— Desculpe pela indiscrição, mas... O que você carrega aí?

— Acreditaria se eu dissesse que são toalhas de banho?

— Eu poderia jurar que você estava carregando três ou quatro travesseiros!

Gina riu, e o som provocou uma onda de calor em Harry.

Caminharam para a frente da sala, onde Bill Robards tentava sorrir para o grupo de pais desapontados que o ro deavam.

— Sei que é terrível, mas posso assegurá-los de que seus filhos poderão ir para o acampamento na segunda semana. Dou minha palavra. Enquanto isso, vamos nos esforçar para encontrar alguém que substitua os Brownsweather. Algum de vocês conhece duas pessoas responsáveis que se dispo nham a passar uma semana no acampamento?

Ninguém se manifestou, mas o sorriso esperançoso de Bill Robards permaneceu inabalável.

Finalmente, depois de mais algumas palavras de conforto, o grupo se dissolveu, resignado com o destino.

Gina se voltou para segui-los, mas foi detida pela mão firme em seu braço.

— Você se esqueceu das toalhas — Harry avisou.

— Oh, é mesmo!

Ela apanhou o pacote que deixara em uma das cadeiras da fileira da frente e fez menção de sair quando, mais uma vez, foi impedida.

— Você já jantou?

A pergunta inesperada tomou Gina de surpresa e ela levou alguns segundos para responder.

— Ainda não.

— Nem eu. O que acha de irmos ao Trentino para nos lastimarmos do destino?

A ideia pareceu maravilhosa, e desde que Stevie passaria a noite com a avó, não havia razão para ter pressa em voltar para casa.

Mesmo assim, Gina hesitou. Sua reputação ficaria comprometida se fosse vista com o gerente do setor financeiro do banco. Alguém poderia pensar que estava tentando sedu zi-lo para conseguir uma promoção. Além disso, o _tailleur _bege-claro que usava era simples demais para jantar no ele gante restaurante.

— Eu adoraria, mas meus trajes não são apropriados, e não estou maquiada para...

—Não se preocupe com isso. Você está perfeitamente apresentável. Na verdade, fica melhor sem maquiagem. Seu rosto não precisa de artifícios.

O elogio a deixou aturdida. A estranha sensação de que fora examinada como um objeto deixou-a pouco confortável. No entanto, as palavras pareciam sinceras, e Gina agradeceu com um sorriso discreto.

Ela se voltou para a porta e seguiu com passos firmes, consciente da presença do homem atrás dela.

Apesar do horário, o calor da noite quente de julho a re cebeu enquanto caminhava pelo estacionamento.

— Você está de carro? — Harry perguntou, olhando ao redor.

— Não. Meu carro está na oficina. Por incrível que pareça, o motor se recusou a funcionar exatamente hoje, nas primei ras horas das minhas férias!

— Não se preocupe. Meu carro está logo ali.

Harry fez um gesto na direção do luxuoso seda preto. Abriu a porta de passageiros e ajudou-a a entrar, depois de apa nhar o pacote das mãos dela.

— A julgar pelo tamanho do pacote, é difícil acreditar que você está carregando toalhas de banho — ele comentou ao assumir o volante.

— Não, se você considerar que são toalhas de praia extragrandes e duas saídas de banho. Em resumo, é meu guar da-roupa de férias.

— Gina suspirou, desolada. — Ago ra, terão de ficar guardadas no armário até a próxima opor tunidade. Acho que vou levar Stevie para Washington e vi sitar alguns museus... Mais uma vez.

— Posso entender o que está sentindo. Eu planejava duas semanas jogando golfe na Carolina do Norte, mas não há ninguém que possa ficar com minha filha. Além disso, não é justo que eu me divirta enquanto ela passa as férias de verão em casa.

— Você não é casado?

— Minha esposa morreu há dois anos — foi a resposta pontual.

— E você?

— Sou divorciada. Meu ex-marido foi transferido para Los Angeles há três anos, depois do divórcio.

— Entendo. Nesse caso, presumo que não se vejam com frequência. — Harry tirou os olhos da estrada para fitá-la. — E isso é bom ou mau?

— Creio que seja bom. Draco e eu nos separamos amigavelmente, considerando as circunstâncias. Ele sempre vi sita Stevie quando os negócios permitem que venha à Costa Oeste, e telefona uma vez por semana.

— Seu ex-marido paga pensão alimentícia?

— Sim, e é invariavelmente pontual. Não tenho nenhuma queixa quanto a isso. Além da pensão, ele também se incum be da mensalidade da escola e todas as atividades extracur riculares de Stevie, que não são poucas.

Por que estava contando tudo acerca da sua vida para o presidente do departamento financeiro do banco?, Gina se fossem as circunstâncias. Traumas violentos como o que acabara de passar costumavam aproximar estranhos, concluiu.

— Você tem sorte — foi o comentário lacônico de Harry antes que ele voltasse a atenção para o tráfico.

Gina suspirou com alívio. Não pretendia falar mais a respeito do casamento fracassado naquela noite. A verdade era que nunca fora apaixonada pelo ex-marido. Casara-se aos dezoito anos, e era jovem e imatura demais para enfren tar as dificuldades de um compromisso tão sério quanto o matrimônio.

Acomodou-se no assento e relanceou o olhar para o perfil bem-feito de Harry, desenhado pelas luzes do trânsito. Era um homem bonito, com cabelos pretos, sobrancelhas es pessas e olhos misteriosos. A linha do nariz e queixo era bem-feita, e revelava orgulho e determinação. Ela nunca ti vera chance de avaliá-lo fora da perspectiva do ambiente de trabalho, e aproveitou a oportunidade para admirá-lo sem reservas.

Quando chegaram ao restaurante, no bairro italiano, to das as vagas do estacionamento estavam ocupadas.

Harry estacionou a um quarteirão de distância. A brisa suave afastou o calor da noite, e Gina caminhou ao lado do chefe, ainda sem acreditar que seguiam juntos como dois velhos conhecidos.

— Eu não havia percebido que estava faminta. Não almo cei hoje.

— Não me surpreendo. Os auditores estiveram no banco o dia todo. Eles exigem mais atenção do que uma criança.

Harry ajustou o passo ao dela, e seguiram no mesmo ritmo.

— Um deles, chamado Murphy, pedia um documento atrás do outro. — Gina riu e meneou a cabeça. — Mas o esforço valeu a pena. Lembra-se do empréstimo para a firma de limpeza que recomendei?

— Sim, e recusei porque não havia garantias de que pu dessem pagar. Não tive escolha.

— Está enganado. Havia garantias. Em função da audi toria, encontramos documentos arquivados há muito tempo. Os proprietários já fizeram empréstimos no banco e pagaram todas as parcelas pontualmente.

— A situação da firma não é mais a mesma — Harry re trucou em tom decidido.

— Por que não? O proprietário está nos negócios há vinte e dois anos.

— Isso não é garantia, Gina. Se ele se aposentar, teremos alguém jovem e inexperiente nas mãos.

— Mas o sr. Hurley tem pouco mais de cinquenta anos! Gina parou à entrada do restaurante e encarou Harry com expectativa.

— Está bem, há uma possibilidade de rever esse emprés timo — ele contemporizou pouco disposto a discutir.

— E agora, que tal se esquecêssemos o trabalho e nos concentrás semos no cardápio?

— Tem razão. — Gina sorriu.

— Estamos de férias, e a julgar pelo delicioso aroma que paira no ar, essa será a melhor refeição dos últimos tempos.

Tiveram de esperar por uma mesa, e Gina aprovei tou a oportunidade para ir ao toalete e retocar a maquiagem.

Avaliou seu reflexo no espelho e se lembrou do elogio de Harry, sentindo o rosto corar.

Depois de mais de meia hora, conseguiram uma mesa e estudaram o cardápio em silêncio. Harry ordenou uma garrafa de vinho sem perguntar a opinião de Gina, e o garçom trouxe prontamente.

— Que Bill Robards consiga dois monitores para a segun da semana de férias! — Gina propôs com um sorriso.

Harry estendeu a taça e assentiu.

Permaneceram em silêncio, e Gina ficou com a in cômoda impressão de que ele havia se arrependido por tê-la convidado.

Harry parecia preocupado. Na certa, tentava imaginar como substituiria as duas semanas de golfe que havia pla nejado, ponderou.

Finalmente, ele colocou a taça sobre a mesa e a encarou com olhar penetrante. De súbito, inclinou o corpo para a frente e, pela primeira vez, um sorriso divertido brotou nos lábios dele.

— Diga-me, Gina... O que acha da idéia de traba lharmos como monitores de acampamento por uma semana?

Gina arregalou os olhos, sem conseguir enunciar uma só palavra.

Teria ouvido bem? Ele estaria brincando?

Sua mente confusa começava a elaborar um protesto quando Harry se pronunciou.

Ele parecia querer tirar vantagem do tumulto mental e impor sua posição enquanto o oponente ainda estava ator doado pelo choque.

— Robards disse que os monitores não têm de fazer nada a não ser ficar no chalé com as crianças durante as noites. Não parece ser tão difícil. Afinal, nós dois temos experiência com crianças. E, já que estamos livres e nossos planos de férias foram frustrados, por que não tentarmos? Será melhor do que ficar nos lamentando e ouvindo as reclamações dos nossos filhos.

— Você deve estar brincando!

— Acredite, não estou brincando. Peço que considere a sugestão.

— Não posso! — Gina quase gritou. — Não sou do tipo que gosta de acampar. Se você quiser aceitar o trabalho, deixe-me fora disso.

— Se aceitar, serei monitor do chalé dos meninos.

— E Stevie ficará eternamente grato.

— Tenho certeza de que sim. Mas, e quanto a Melissa?

— Oh...

O que estava havendo de errado com seu eficiente senso lógico?, Gina se indagou em segredo. Era óbvio que o plano não seria útil se um dos dois não aceitasse.

—Acampar! — ela repetiu como se tentasse se acostumar com a idéia.

— E o que evitei durante toda a minha vida.

— Não se trata de camping selvagem. Você não terá de ficar numa barraca no meio da selva — Harry argumentou.

— O acampamento tem todos os recursos modernos, como água corrente e eletricidade, e os chalés têm camas confor táveis.

— Sei disso, mas... — Ela apertou os lábios, hesitante.

— Já imaginou como seria estar com sete crianças juntas de uma só vez?

— Você só terá de cuidar delas enquanto dormem. Du rante o dia, há monitores e guias encarregados de entreter as crianças durante todos os minutos enquanto estiverem acordadas.

— E quanto a mim? Como vou me ocupar o dia inteiro enquanto as crianças são entretidas? Devo ficar sentada na minha cama no chalé?

— Você pode se estender na praia às margens do rio Potomac e tomar sol. Além disso — ele fez uma mímica para imitar Bill Robards —há muitos botes, natação, ca minhada, jogos, cursos de artesanato e toda a comida que você puder comer.

O garçom chegou naquele momento com o primeiro prato, uma colorida salada de endívias, queijo de búfala, tomates e folhas de manjericão fresco, regada com azeite de oliva extravirgem e vinagre balsâmico.

— Se você garantir que a comida será como esta, pode contar comigo! — Gina riu, ansiosa por provar a salada.

— Não posso afirmar que as saladas serão tão boas, mas aposto que o mingau de aveia do café da manhã e a gelatina da sobremesa são inigualáveis! Tenho certeza de que sabem fazer o melhor da culinária de acampamento — Harry disse em tom persuasivo enquanto levava um pedaço de mussarela à boca.

O entusiasmo dele foi tão inesperado que Gina o avaliou com desconfiança enquanto comiam. Naquele mo mento, Harry parecia dez anos mais novo do que uma hora atrás, um fenômeno que ela achou tão fascinante quanto o magnetismo que se irradiava dele.

Quando poderia imaginar que estaria jantando com seu chefe? E, mais, que ouviria dele a proposta de juntos acei tarem a vaga de monitores num acampamento infantil!?

Lastimou o fato de não gostar de acampar. Seria interes sante observar Harry sob diferentes circunstâncias, pensou com uma ponta de frustração. Nunca o vira em outro traje que não fossem os elegantes ternos com que costumava ir trabalhar, mas podia imaginar como ficaria atraente com bermuda e camiseta...

— Presumo que você está acostumado a acampar — su geriu, curiosa.

— Na verdade, acampei uma vez... há trinta anos.

— E mesmo? — Gina pestanejou, admirada. — E por que quer acampar agora? Trata-se de algum sonho in fantil não realizado?

— Oh, não! Acho apenas que as férias da minha filha merecem ser consideradas.

— Bem, enquanto você considera não me inclua.

— Por que não? Será ótimo para expandir seus horizontes.

— Gosto dos meus horizontes exatamente onde estão — Gina resmungou, prevendo que ele não desistiria fa cilmente de convencê-la.

— Pense na chance que terá de estar em contato com a natureza.

— Não faço questão disso.

— Reflita sobre tudo que você terá a ganhar. Gina suspirou e afastou o prato, subitamente sem apetite.

— Prefiro ficar descansando no meu sofá diante da tele visão.

—Você já considerou os benefícios que os exercícios físicos e caminhadas lhe trarão?

—Francamente, Harry, não estou preocupada com meu condicionamento físico.

Ela não estava disposta a se deixar convencer, e fitou-o diretamente nos olhos.

— Recuso-me a ir, Harry, e ponto final — afirmou com convicção.

— Está bem. — Ele sorriu, mudando de estratégia.

— Se está indecisa, por que não deixamos a decisão para amanhã?

— Indecisa? Nunca estive tão convicta em toda minha vida! Eu não...

Ela se calou quando Harry ergueu as mãos num gesto de paz.

— Vamos nos dar a chance de pensar a respeito. Quer outra taça de vinho?

— Ah... sim, obrigada. — Gina aceitou, mesmo sa bendo dos riscos de aumentar a dose de álcool no sangue.

Harry mudava de assunto com tanta rapidez que ela não tinha chance de argumentar! Porém, qualquer que fosse a tática, não se deixaria convencer.

— Terminou a salada? — O solícito garçom se aproximou da mesa.

— Sim, obrigada — ela respondeu com pensamento dis tante.

Sua decisão era definitiva, e se Harry achava que poderia convencê-la com a insistente persuasão, estava muito en ganado!

— O que a senhora vai pedir? — inquiriu o garçom.

—Ela vai comer _melanzane ripiene _— Harry respondeu por Gina, e eu quero _maccheroni ai forno _acompa nhado de pão italiano torrado com alho.

— Excelente escolha, senhor.

Quando o garçom saiu, Harry olhou ao redor, satisfeito, ignorando a expressão incrédula no rosto de Gina.

Quem aquele homem pensava que era ao escolher o prato sem sequer consultá-la? Irritada, ela abriu a boca para ma nifestar sua indignação, mas Harry se pronunciou antes dela.

— Todos os pratos que eles servem são feitos no próprio restaurante, inclusive alguns dos queijos que servem.

Gina apenas assentiu. A estranha sensação de que alguma coisa importante estava sendo deixada para trás flu tuava vagamente em sua consciência, mas desistiu de tentar descobrir o que era quando o garçom colocou a travessa com brócolis temperado com alho dourado e pão italiano. Inalou o delicioso aroma e se lembrou de súbito de como estava com fome. Sua concentração dirigiu-se para a elegante e saborosa culinária italiana e para o acompanhante educado e cortês sentado a sua frente.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia imaginar Harry em outro ambiente que não fosse de trabalho. Esforçou-se por visualizá-lo em um chalé selvagem ou em um bote, e a ima gem não parecia real. Sabia que ele ficaria desapontado com sua decisão de não assumir a vaga de monitora, mas era a decisão mais sábia a tomar.

Além de acampar nas férias ser a última das suas esco lhas, Gina percebeu o perigo de estar em contato diário com o presidente do setor financeiro do banco. Naquela mes ma noite, já haviam discutido acerca do empréstimo que ele recusara, e não tardaria para que tivessem outra divergência de opiniões. Ela sabia que, por trás do exterior agradável e elegante de Harry, havia um homem sólido e firme em suas convicções. Sabia também que ele podia ser brutalmente cruel quando queria e não hesitaria um só momento para transferir uma funcionária renegada do seu departamento.

Gina sempre se orgulhara de dar voz às próprias opiniões, mesmo sabendo que sua autenticidade aumen tava as chances de desagradar seus superiores e de ser punida com uma transferência. Não pretendia arriscar seu futuro profissional em uma semana de convivência com aquele homem, refletiu enquanto saboreava o inigua lável prato principal.

Ela não precisou erguer os olhos para saber que Harry a estudava com atenção. Havia algo no olhar dele que parecia desvendá-la, como se estivesse sendo tocada pelas mãos viris.

Encarou-o e ficou surpresa ao descobrir o brilho divertido na expressão dele, tão inesperado que ela mal notou que o olhar traçava a curva dos seus lábios.

Quando percebeu, teve a vibrante consciência da presença masculina, e seu corpo reagiu de imediato.

Não havia como negar, Harry era bonito e atraente... mas não o bastante para fazê-la enveredar pela perigosa trilha que ele propunha.

Não, não se deixaria conduzir pelas emoções, decidiu, con victa.

— Está se sentindo melhor? — Harry perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Sim, muito melhor. O jantar estava delicioso e gostei muito por ter me convidado.

Ela sorriu, e Harry sentiu-se aquecido como em um dia de verão. Aquele era o traço mais marcante de Gina, além dos olhos adoráveis, ele concluiu. Tinha o raro dom de der rubar barreiras, dissolver os medos e diminuir distâncias entre ela e quem a rodeava. Era extraordinário que ela pró pria parecesse não ter consciência, mas todos à sua volta eram afetados pelo poder mágico daquele sorriso... e Harry não era exceção.

— O prazer foi meu — ele assegurou, retribuindo o sorriso.

— Não, não foi. Se eu tivesse ido para casa, provavelmente passaria a noite toda lamentando sobre a crueldade do des tino. Não sei por que, mas quando sofro alguma decepção, tenho de chorar.

— Isso não é incomum. Ou melhor, não é incomum em pessoas que possuem vivacidade de emoções — ele corrigiu.

— E quanto a você? — Gina tentou mudar o foco da discussão. — Como reage quando vive alguma decepção?

Ele apoiou o queixo na mão e fitou-a com profundidade.

— Eu levo uma bela e charmosa mulher para jantar.

— Oh! Eu já devia esperar por isso... — Gina fez um gesto de descaso com a mão. — Os homens têm o péssimo hábito de esconder os sentimentos.

—Não estou escondendo meus sentimentos. Estou apenas transformando uma situação infeliz em um encontro agra dável. — Um brilho de humor iluminou os olhos expressivos. — Enfim, essa é a forma como encaro o desapontamento. Quer sobremesa?

— O... O que disse?

Gina pestanejou. Tarde demais, teve consciência de que fora apanhada fora de guarda mais uma vez pela súbita pergunta.

E o pior era que Harry parecia tão consciente de seu poder de manipulá-la quanto ela, e dava mostras de se divertir com seu desconforto.

Irritada, Gina decidiu que era hora de encerrar aquele jogo.

— Frutas e queijo será perfeito — ela declarou com fir meza, esperando que o tom decisivo impusesse respeito.

— Eu já pedi.

— Oh...

Por que estava surpresa? Ela se perguntou. Não se es pantaria se ele ligasse para Bill Robards e decidisse por ela que aceitariam a vaga de monitores do acampamento.

O mau humor momentâneo não a impediu de degustar uma variedade de queijos que ela nunca havia experimen tado, acompanhados de uvas, ameixas e morangos doces e suculentos.

Encerraram a refeição com uma xícara de café expresso, o melhor que ela já tomara em toda a sua vida, e ambos mantiveram o cuidado de manter o assunto distante da con trovérsia sobre o acampamento ou os negócios, e descobri ram que havia muitos temas de interesse comum.

Harry parecia mais inclinado a escutar do que a falar, e provou ser um bom ouvinte. A princípio, Gina atribuiu o silêncio à personalidade dele, mas com o passar do tempo, teve a impressão de que ele a avaliava. Porém, não se sentiu perturbada. Apesar de falar o tempo todo, ela também o ava liava com discrição.

Sua análise final revelou que aquele homem era um enig ma. Ele parecia imperturbável, ao mesmo tempo em que era possível vislumbrar a inesgotável energia por trás da apa rência calma.

Harry Potter capturava sua atenção por completo. Fi cava atraente no terno bem cortado, impecável, e Gina flagrou-se imaginando como ele seria sem camisa...

Confusa com as impressões vacilantes sobre ele, final mente desistiu e aceitou Harry pelo que ele aparentava ser: decidido, mas flexível. Calado, mas expressivo. Reservado, mas atencioso.

Embora não fosse uma grande conclusão, sentiu que fizera progressos. Ao menos, descobriu que não compreendia aque le homem por completo.

— Está pronta para ir embora?

A pergunta a sobressaltou, e ela recolheu o guardanapo do colo e colocou-o sobre a mesa num gesto automático.

— Sim, estou.

Harry deixou duzentos dólares sobre a mesa e ela afastou a cadeira para se levantar, sem lhe dar tempo de auxiliá-la.

Um sorriso divertido curvou os lábios viris quando ele se levantou. Os olhares se encontraram, transmitindo a men sagem velada que significava mais que mil palavras.

Gina sentiu um arrepio de calor percorrer seu corpo ao entender o sentido implícito. Uma nova intimidade se instalara entre eles. Porém, ela fingiu não perceber.

Saíram do restaurante sem trocarem palavra, mas não havia como negar o elo invisível que havia entre eles.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento de Gina, Harry a acompanhou até a porta como o mais perfeito cavalheiro. Aguardou que ela entrasse com segurança, despedindo-se com um polido "boa noite".

Quando Gina fechou a porta, sentia-se flutuar e fla grou-se inclinada no parapeito da janela para vê-lo entrar no carro.

Esperava que, por alguma razão, ele decidisse convidá-la para um drinque após o jantar, e não escondeu a decepção quando o ruído do motor desapareceu na rua escura.

Com um suspiro profundo, ela jogou a bolsa sobre a ca deira mais próxima e parou com a mão suspensa no ar. Suas compras! Esquecera o pacote com as toalhas no banco de trás do carro de Harry!

Uma súbita revelação se tornou clara. Harry sabia que ela havia esquecido o pacote, mas não dissera nada! Evitara deliberadamente mencionar o fato, e na certa, pretendia usar o esquecimento como desculpa para vê-la no dia seguin te e tentar uma vez mais convencê-la a ir para o acampa mento.

Ela apertou as mãos, irritada. Deveria ter percebido que ele não era do tipo que desistia tão facilmente. No entanto, ela também não era do tipo que se deixava convencer com facilidade.

Gina passou às duas horas seguintes pensando nas formas mais cruéis de retaliação.

Ainda estava furiosa quan do se despiu antes de ir para a cama, atirando as roupas na cadeira ao lado da janela.

Não se deixaria envolver por aquele homem, decidiu, jo gando o sutiã com movimento brusco, sem perceber que caíra sobre o abajur no criado-mudo.

Pensar que ela fora levada pela boa aparência e maneiras gentis a deixou ainda mais irritada, e se pôs a passear pelo quarto sem conseguir dormir.

O tempo todo, Harry estava sendo gentil apenas para se duzi-la a e convencê-la a ir para o acampamento. Em mo mento algum ele se importara com os sentimentos dela.

Odiava Harry Potter! Satisfazer o próprio desejo era tudo o que importava para ele!

Mas ele teria o maior desapontamento de todos os tempos se esperasse convencê-la a ir para aquele abominável acam pamento! Pensou com prazer sádico.

Quando se deitou, a mente de Samantha ainda arquite tava planos de vingança, mas a escuridão e o silêncio do aposento a acalmaram. Finalmente, ela relaxou o bastante para pensar racionalmente e decidir sobre um plano de ação.

Quando Harry ligasse na manhã seguinte e se oferecesse para levar o pacote, agradeceria com educação e comunicaria que ela mesma apanharia quando fosse buscar Stevie na casa da mãe. Aquilo colocaria um fim na discussão e man teria Harry fora do seu caminho por duas semanas.

Acalentando a ilusão de que tudo estava resolvido, ela adormeceu com um sorriso nos lábios.

Passava das oito horas quando Gina se levantou na manhã seguinte. Foi para a cozinha e ligou a cafeteira elé trica com gestos automáticos. Ao voltar pelo corredor, passou pelo quarto de Stevie e viu os itens arrumados no centro do aposento, como uma montanha.

Ele passara todo o dia anterior envolvido com a arrumação da bagagem, Gina se lembrou ao entrar no quarto. Res pirou fundo ao ver o equipamento de mergulho e a lanterna ao lado do cantil, prontos para serem colocados no carro an tes de seguirem para duas semanas de sol e diversão.

Gina permaneceu alguns minutos olhando para a parafernália do filho, sentindo o estômago se apertar. Sen tou-se na beirada da cama e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, repousando o queixo nas mãos.

Talvez estivesse errada ao recusar a vaga de monitora, refletiu. Mesmo sabendo o quanto gostava do conforto da vida na cidade, ela conseguiria sobreviver se dedicasse uma semana do seu tempo ao filho de dez anos... Ele merecia ter duas preciosas semanas que havia esperado durante o ano todo.

Por outro lado...

O pensamento foi interrompido pelo toque da campainha.

Gina deu um pulo na cama. Na certa, sua mãe mar cara algum compromisso de última hora e decidira levar Stevie para casa.

Amarrou o cinto do robe enquanto corria para abrir a porta.

A primeira coisa que viu foi o embrulho gigantesco de papel pardo que cobria parte do rosto de um homem. Porém, não havia dúvida de que a figura por trás do pacote era Harry Potter.

Gina recuou um passo para deixá-lo entrar, apercebendo-se de repente que não vestia nada além do minúsculo robe cor-de-rosa sobre a camisola. Sequer havia lavado o rosto, e os cabelos estavam no mais completo desalinho.

— Eu já esperava por notícias suas — anunciou, fechando a porta.

— Mas não tão cedo. Aceita uma xícara de café?

— Sim, por favor. E tudo o que preciso no momento. Harry colocou o pacote em uma cadeira e seguiu para a cozinha, observando enquanto Gina fazia o café e en chia duas xícaras.

A vibrante presença invadiu o apartamento. Gina respirou fundo para acalmar as batidas descompassadas do coração e esforçou-se por manter o tom de voz calmo.

— Pode esquecer do plano maquiavélico de tentar me convencer a ir para o acampamento — avisou, recolocando a jarra na cafeteira. — Decidi aceitar.

— Eu esqueceria meu plano se você pensasse nos benefí cios que... — Harry sustentou a xícara no ar e permaneceu de boca aberta e olhos arregalados. — Creio que não ouvi bem. Você disse que... Que aceita ocupar a vaga de monitora no acampamento?

— Você ouviu perfeitamente bem. Decidi que é melhor padecer por uma semana e sacrificar meu conforto a ver a expressão de desapontamento no rosto do meu filho quando lhe der a má notícia. Vamos passar uma semana no acam pamento... a menos que você tenha mudado de ideia.

— E claro que não mudei de ideia. Na verdade, eu...

— Na verdade, você fingiu não notar que esqueci o pacote no seu carro e o usou como desculpa para vir aqui, certo? Encontrou a justificativa perfeita para me procurar e tentar me fazer mudar de ideia.

— Confesso que o pensamento passou pela minha cabeça — ele admitiu com um sorriso travesso.

Gina empurrou o açucareiro na direção dele e abai xou as pálpebras para evitar o olhar profundo cravado sobre ela.

Harry parecia absorto em estudar seu rosto, como se a visse pela primeira vez. No entanto, a inspeção indiscreta parecia ressaltar todos os seus atributos femininos, e Gina não se sentiu mal. Na verdade, havia um certo prazer em ser avaliada daquela forma, especialmente por Harry não conse guir esconder o interesse.

Ela ergueu o rosto e os olhares se encontraram.

— Você está sendo altruísta e compreensiva ao abrir mão do seu conforto pessoal por seu filho, Gina. Não pode imaginar como aprecio sua decisão.

Ela sentiu a face se tingir de vermelho e voltou à atenção paia a xícara de café.

— Ora, não estou fazendo nada de mais.

Um sorriso largo curvou os lábios de Harry.

— Bem, já que estamos de acordo, é melhor telefonar para Bill Robards antes que você mude de idéia.

— Não acha que é muito cedo para telefonar para ele?

— Talvez seja... — ele respondeu, olhando para o relógio no pulso. — Vamos lhe dar dez minutos.

Ambos levaram as xícaras de café para a sala de estar. Gina aproveitou o momento para apertar o cinto do robe e verificar se estava decentemente coberta. Embora o olhar de Harry se limitasse ao rosto, tinha a distinta impres são de que ele não perdia um só detalhe do seu corpo.

A sensação era prazerosa e perturbadora ao mesmo tempo, e ela flagrou-se imaginando que a viagem ao acampamento teria uma certa dose de excitação.

Indicou as poltronas ao lado da janela e permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos, cada um mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos.

— Já que nenhum de nós dois conhece nada sobre acam pamentos, talvez seja melhor fazermos uma lista dos itens necessários — ele finalmente rompeu o silêncio. — Eu terei de comprar quase tudo. Não tenho roupas adequadas para acampar.

— Eu também não, mas não vou me preocupar com isso. Pensei em levar apenas o essencial.

— Boa ideia. — Harry terminou o café e colocou a xícara sobre a mesa de centro. — Antes de fazermos a lista, vou telefonar para Robards.

— Talvez ele já tenha encontrado alguém — Gina sugeriu com esperança.

— E o que vamos descobrir.

Harry se levantou e olhou ao redor, à procura do telefone.

Ainda sonolenta Gina se afundou na poltrona e to mou outro gole de café, alheia ao fato de que ele seguia pelo corredor. De súbito, despertou de um pulo ao ver que Harry entrara no seu quarto para telefonar, em vez de usar o te lefone da cozinha.

— Espere um pouco! — gritou, levantando-se com tanta rapidez que derrubou café sobre o robe. — Não é por aí! Use o...

Ela não teve tempo de completar a sentença. Ouviu-o ligar o interruptor de luz e seguiu atrás dele. Aflita, parou à porta e se deparou com a bagunça no quarto.

A cama não estava arrumada, e as roupas que tirara no dia anterior estavam espalhadas por todos os lugares. Che gou a tempo de encontrá-lo olhando para o criado-mudo, onde o telefone estava escondido sobre a blusa que ela usara na noite anterior. Pendurado na cúpula do abajur, o sutiã que ela jogara ao acaso parecia se destacar dentre as demais peças de roupa.

Harry estendeu a mão para apanhá-lo quando Samantha surgiu como num passe de mágica.

— Eu cuido disso — anunciou, fingindo ignorar a expres são divertida no rosto dele enquanto enfiava o sutiã no bolso do robe.

— Achei que a peça fosse parte da decoração... — Harry simulou uma expressão inocente. — Estava perto de lhe per guntar onde comprou o abajur. Queria um exatamente assim no meu quarto.

— Muito engraçado! — ela resmungou entre os dentes, virando-se para que ele não a visse corar.

Irritada, ela se pôs a recolher as roupas espalhadas, pen sando que ele não tinha o direito de invadir seu quarto da quela forma.

— Vou apanhar mais café — avisou antes de erguer o queixo e sair do quarto com toda a dignidade que pôde en contrar.

Âo chegar à cozinha, ela respirou fundo e encheu outra xícara com café, tentando acalmar o tremor de excitação que percorreu todo o seu corpo. Ao menos, descobrira algo im portante naquela manhã: apesar da aparência fria e impes soal de Harry, ele tinha consciência do sexo oposto. Não apenas estava vivo, mas também era forte o bastante para me xer com qualquer mulher.

Não havia dúvida, aquela era uma forma inusitada de começar o dia. Sorriu enquanto tomava o café.

Foi então que ela percebeu que se passara um longo pe ríodo de silêncio. Começava imaginar o que Harry estava fa zendo em seu quarto quando ouviu o som da agenda se fe chando e supôs que ele estivesse procurando o número de Bill Robards. Quando começou a discar, ela decidiu que era a chance de se vestir.

Retornou ao quarto para retirar roupas limpas da gaveta da cômoda e ficou chocada ao vê-lo sentado sobre a bagunça na cama. Notou que ele não usava paletó e gravata e dei xara o colarinho da camisa aberto. Parecia relaxado e à vontade. Na verdade, estava ainda mais atraente que no dia anterior...

Ela interrompeu o curso dos pensamentos, forçando-se a se concentrar na realidade, e quase riu ao perceber que havia apanhado duas camisetas da gaveta.

Harry segurou o receptor do telefone no ouvido e a encarou.

— Tenho de pegar roupas. — ela avisou, sentindo-se ridí cula por pedir desculpas por entrar no próprio quarto.

Ele franziu o cenho e abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa quando ouviu a voz do outro lado da linha.

— Bill Robards? Quem fala é Harry Potter. Desculpe acordá-lo tão cedo... Oh, fico feliz em saber que não estava dormindo. Se ainda não encontrou ninguém para substituir os Brownsweather...

Enquanto ouvia a conversa, Gina rezava secreta mente para que Robards já tivesse encontrado alguém.

— Ainda não? Bem, talvez eu possa ajudá-lo.

Teria tempo para um banho? Ela pensou incerta se havia ficado frustrada ou excitada ao ouvir a resposta.

— Conversei com a Sra. Weasley, e decidimos que... Gina saiu do quarto antes de ouvir o restante da frase. A conversa com Robards poderia durar horas, e decidiu que teria tempo mais do que suficiente para sua higiene matinal.

Seguiu para o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro, calculando o tempo que seria necessário para terminar e se vestir, antes que Harry desligasse o telefone. Tomou banho em tempo re corde e vestiu short branco e _top _amarelo. Apressou-se em secar os cabelos e aplicar rimei e batom. Havia terminado em menos de quinze minutos e não ficou surpresa ao desco brir que Harry ainda falava ao telefone.

Quando entrou no quarto, no entanto, ficou chocada ao ver que ele não só havia sentado na cama como se recostara confortavelmente nos travesseiros, perfeitamente à vontade.

— Espero que não se importe por eu ter atendido o tele fone.

— Ele desligou e sorriu. — Era da oficina mecânica. Ligaram para dizer que seu carro não ficará pronto até, no mínimo, terça-feira.

Gina abriu a boca, incrédula.

— Oh, não! Isso não pode estar acontecendo!

— O pedal da embreagem está quebrado, e eles não têm peça de reposição.

— Eu não me importo. Posso dirigir com o pedal quebrado.

— Impossível, Gina.

— E o que quer que eu faça?

— Que espere até a próxima terça-feira — foi a resposta lógica.

— Mas será tarde demais — ela gemeu, a ponto de ter um ataque histérico. — Preciso do carro hoje. Tenho milhões de coisas para fazer!

— Eu também. O que acha de fazermos juntos? Tenho tempo de sobra e espaço no meu carro para quatro pessoas, além da bagagem. — A voz era tão calma e as palavras tão razoáveis que desarmaram Gina.

— Eu não pretendia aborrecê-lo com meus problemas— desculpou-se, constrangida pela explosão. — Parece que mi nha sanidade também precisa de férias para ser resgatada.

— Não se preocupe — ele respondeu em tom firme.

A verdade era que a atitude de Harry tinha o poder de acalmá-la. Gina não se importou por ele estar sentado na cama, encostado em seus travesseiros e atendendo o te lefone como se estivesse na própria casa. Naquele momento, tudo que tinha consciência, era do arrepio de prazer que atravessava seu corpo, assim como o alarme que soava na cabeça lembrando-a de que seus pensamentos entravam em terreno perigoso.

Harry se levantou e passeou pelo quarto. A presença pode rosa parecia preencher todo o espaço.

— Presumo que estaremos ocupados com as compras du rante o dia todo. Talvez seja melhor começarmos a fazer a lista do que precisaremos — ele sugeriu.

Gina respirou fundo, tentando encontrar o foco.

— Boa ideia. Vou buscar papel e caneta.

— Não prefere arrumar a cama primeiro?

A pergunta soou mais como uma sugestão, e ela não teve como recusar. Se o fizesse, estaria admitindo uma de duas coisas: ou ficaria comprovado que era péssima dona de casa, ou a presença dele era tão perturbadora que paralisava seu poder de raciocinar e agir.

— Era exatamente o que eu ia fazer — respondeu, ten tando parecer casual.

Parados em lados opostos da cama, estenderam os lençóis e colocaram a colcha. Harry arranjou os travesseiros enquanto ela observava, absolutamente fascinada com as mãos viris. Um tremor percorreu seu corpo como se tivesse sido atingida por uma energia física.

Gina recuou um passo, evitando o olhar divertido no rosto de Harry.

— Por que não termina de arrumar o quarto enquanto procuro o bloco de notas? — sugeriu ansiosa por se afastar dali.

— Bloco de notas?

— Sim, bloco de notas, lembra-se? Listas, itens, acampa mento...

— Oh, claro! — ele respondeu, sem desviar os olhos dos lábios macios e provocantes. — Por que está com tanta pressa?

Gina recuou um passo diante do impacto que a insi nuação implícita provocou. Sem pensar, gaguejou algo in compreensível e se afastou, quase sem fôlego enquanto esca pava para fora do quarto.

.

.

N/A: Aguardo comentários, essa adaptação é curtinha pois tem em torno de 6 capítulo apenas.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo II**

Quando Gina finalmente encontrou o bloco de no tas, Harry havia se acomodado em uma das poltronas da sala de estar. Observava-a em silêncio enquanto ela pro curava por uma caneta. Parecia tão calmo que, se comparada a ele, Gina sentia-se como uma borboleta voando de flor em flor, incerta e agitada.

Nunca fora capaz de manter a organização da casa. Para ela, gavetas eram lugares onde se jogavam coisas indesejá veis para que ficassem fora de vista. Redescobrir onde havia guardado documentos importantes, era outra arte que ela também não dominava.

— Tenho de ligar para minha mãe e avisá-la de que che garei atrasada para pegar Stevie — murmurou para si mes ma ao vasculhar a gaveta do aparador.

— Ela mora longe daqui?

Gina se virou para responder e só então percebeu que Harry lhe estendia uma luxuosa caneta dourada. Apa nhou-a e agradeceu com um gesto discreto.

— Não. Ela e meu pai moram a dez quilômetros, na mes ma casa que compraram quando se casaram.

— Então, você nasceu em Baltimore.

— Nasci e cresci aqui — Gina respondeu, fechando a gaveta com o quadril. — Quando estava no curso médio, achava que Baltimore era o pior lugar do mundo. Mal podia esperar para entrar na faculdade e mudar para um excitante clima tropical. Porém, depois de quatro anos na Flórida, es tava ansiosa para voltar para casa.

— Foi exatamente o que aconteceu comigo — Harry comen tou com um sorriso.

— Quando era adolescente, eu estava determinado a não trabalhar no sistema financeiro como meu pai e meu irmão mais velho. O problema foi que, ao entrar na universidade, descobri que meus assuntos favori tos eram negócios e finanças... — Ele ergueu os ombros com um sorriso. — Então, aqui estou eu.

Gina sorriu e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado dele.

— Fico imaginando se nossos filhos pensarão o mesmo.

— Provavelmente, mas espero que tenham firmado raízes perto de nós e voltem para casa, assim como nós fizemos.

— É o que espero. Odeio pensar que Stevie se mudará para algum lugar distante, e que terei sorte se o vir uma vez por ano.

—Não seja tão pessimista, Gina. Gosto de me lembrar de um velho ditado que diz que a maçã nunca cai longe da árvore. Ademais, ele só tem dez anos de idade. Você terá muito tempo para convencê-lo de que Baltimore é o melhor lugar do mundo para se viver.

Gina mal conseguiu registrar o que ele dizia depois de ouvi-lo chamá-la com intimidade.

— Tem razão— forçou-se a responder. — E é exatamente o que estou tentando fazer. Às vezes, sou super protetora. Stevie é meu único filho, e quero o melhor para ele.

— Eu não a culpo. Creio que faço o mesmo com Melissa. — Harry franziu o cenho e a encarou. — Agora, não seria melhor começarmos fazer a lista?

— Oh, é claro!

—Por que não liga para sua mãe e avisa que apanharemos Stevie mais tarde? Enquanto faz isso, vou encher as xícaras com café.

Gina concordou, sem perceber que estava no quarto discando para o número da mãe, nem que Harry lhe dava ordens e ela simplesmente obedecia sem argumentar. Nor malmente, incomodava-se por ter seus passos controlados, mas naquelas circunstâncias, sentia-se aliviada por ter al guém que ajudasse a se organizar.

— Mamãe?

A voz do outro lado da linha soou alegre e receptiva como sempre, mas mudou de tom com o anúncio de que Gina passaria uma semana em um acampamento como monitora.

— Mamãe? Você está aí? Está me ouvindo? — Gina estranhou o silêncio que se fez ouvir do outro lado da linha.

— Estou ouvindo, querida, mas não consigo acreditar. Mo nitora em um acampamento? Isso envolve atividades físicas ou algo desse tipo? Você nunca foi do tipo atlético, filha.

— Acredite mamãe. Planejo passar as horas de folga em uma praia ensolarada lendo um bom livro.

— Ah... —Molly Weasley soltou um suspiro aliviado. — Isso é mais parecido com você. Estava começando a ficar um pouco preocupada.

Gina não conteve o riso diante da total falta de con fiança da mãe em suas habilidades como campista.

— Como está meu filho?

— Está ótimo. Deixei que ele ficasse acordado até mais tarde ontem à noite para...

E ela passou a explicar sobre o filme que Stevie estava vendo na televisão. Enquanto isso, Gina observava Harry encher a xícaras de café e levá-las para a sala de estar. Para um homem que até o dia anterior parecia frio e formal, ele conseguira ficar imensamente à vontade no apartamento dela.

Não que se importasse. Na verdade, gostava de tê-lo por perto. Ele estava lhe dando apoio em uma situação que po deria ser difícil se tivesse de administrá-la sozinha. Mas, o que deveria esperar? Afinal, fora ele quem a colocara naquela enrascada.

— Mamãe, poderia ligar para Luna comunicar-lhe que vou adiar minha ida por uma semana?

— Claro, filha. Ela ficará terrivelmente desapontada, mas quando souber o que você vai fazer, certamente ela rirá por muito tempo.

— Não acho tão engraçado — Gina resmungou, apertando os lábios. — Em todo caso, é bom saber que al guém vai se divertir enquanto trabalho como escrava por uma semana.

Conversaram por mais alguns minutos e quando Gina desligou, voltou para a sala de estar e encontrou Harry rela xado em sua poltrona favorita, vasculhando o bloco de notas que ela deixara sobre a mesa de centro.

Fez menção de se levantar quando Gina se aproxi mou, mas ela sinalizou que não se incomodasse.

— E melhor esquecermos as formalidades, já que nós dois seremos monitores no acampamento.

— Com prazer — ele assentiu com bom humor.

— Porém, não teremos muita chance de convivermos, pois você preten de passar os dias tomando sol às margens do rio.

— E o que pretendo, mas estou com receio de estar me iludindo quanto a essa viagem. Eu mal sei nadar e o rio Potomac não é exatamente o meu estilo.

— Entendo. Você não espera fazer nada além de tomar conta das crianças durante a noite, não é?

— É claro que não! É a única coisa da qual me sinto capaz. Harry reclinou a cabeça e passeou o olhar pelas feições clássicas e delicadas, avaliando com vagar a curva suave dos lábios.

— Tenho de discordar, Gina. Eu diria que você é capaz de muitas coisas das quais nem imagina.

Ela sentiu uma onda de calor correr por sua espinha e voltou a atenção para a caneta e papel. Aquele elogio signi ficou mais do ele poderia imaginar. Harry Potter não era conhecido por expressar nada de positivo acerca das pessoas com quem trabalhava.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, ambos tentaram se concentrar nas listas até que Harry ergueu os olhos do papel.

— Você já esteve no Acampamento Wakahoola?

— Não. Este é o primeiro ano que Stevie faz parte da turma. Sei que deveria ter ido até lá para conhecer, mas a viagem de duas horas me desestimulou.

— O acampamento é altamente recomendado. No entan to, receio que Melissa também não seja do tipo que gosta de acampar. No momento, está interessada em aulas de bale e é exatamente lá que deve estar agora. Minha empregada, Sra. Briggs, a leva para as lições todos os sábados.

Gina meneou a cabeça e cruzou as pernas.

— Você tem sorte por ter uma empregada e eu tenho sorte por ter uma mãe que me ajuda a cuidar de Stevie durante o verão.

— E quando ele não está de férias?

— Tenho uma amiga que o apanha na escola e fica com ele até que eu chegue em casa.

Harry avaliou-a com atenção e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Não é fácil cuidar sozinha de um filho, não é?

— Não, mas sou afortunada. Minha família tem sido ma ravilhosa comigo.

— E quanto ao pai de Stevie?

— Tenho de ser justa. Ele faz tudo o que pode pelo filho, mas mora muito longe de Baltimore. Sempre que viaja, re serva algum tempo para passar com ele.

Harry olhou para Gina por um longo momento, com expressão preocupada.

— Você acha que, algum dia, ele poderá pedir a custódia da criança?

— Oh, não! É a última coisa no mundo que ele quer. Qual quer coisa que possa atrapalhar a vida bem organizada de Draco está fora de questão.

— Bem, melhor assim. — Harry pareceu genuinamente aliviado. — Eu sou viúvo, e não tenho esse tipo de problema. O único problema que tenho agora é tentar decidir onde encontrar roupas adequadas para acampamento.

Gina limpou a garganta e disse em tom formal:

— Você está diante de uma especialista nesse tipo de in formação! — O rosto dela se iluminou com um sorriso. — Sei exatamente onde deve ir, mas, é claro, estou mais fami liarizada com roupas femininas do que masculinas.

— Você entende um pouco de trajes masculinos?

— Sim, desde que você não seja muito exigente.

— Ótimo. Um pouco já basta. Está qualificada. Onde de vemos ir?

— Ray's Magazine, a loja mais completa e barateira da cidade — ela anunciou em triunfo.

— Devo supor que não vou encontrar nenhum terno lá...

— Não, mas a vantagem dessa loja, é que você pode achar tudo que precisa e fazer as compras em menos de meia hora.

— Então, o que estamos esperando para começar com esta lista? -Harry arrancou uma folha do bloco e fitou-o longamente, concentrado na tarefa.

— Quer ver o que já escrevi? — indagou minutos depois.

— Sim, é claro.

Gina cobriu a folha em branco com a mão, esperando que ele não notasse que ainda não fizera nenhuma anotação.

— Em primeiro lugar, preciso de equipamento de pesca. Ela concordou. Parecia boa ideia, pensou, enquanto espe rava pelos próximos itens.

— O que mais? — estimulou-o, depois de um longo silêncio.

— Itens de pesca, e... Bem, por enquanto, foi só o que consegui pensar. Estou apenas começando.

— Oh, fique à vontade. Quanto a mim, creio que tenho de levar velas...

— Não é preciso — Harry a interrompeu.

— As cabanas têm eletricidade.

— Ótimo. Então, vou levar um ventilador. — Ela ergueu os olhos cheios de esperança.

— A menos que os chalés te nham ar-condicionado.

A boca de Harry se curvou em sorriso que parecia dominar o rosto todo.

— Receio que não. Pelo que vi no site da Internet, os chalés não têm janelas. Possuem apenas aberturas com telas nas quatro paredes.

— Era o que eu temia... — Gina murmurou, olhando para o papel.

O problema era conseguir se concentrar com Harry tão per to, ela percebeu depois de alguns minutos. Ele era a razão por suas emoções estarem tão confusas.

Quando concordou com aquele trabalho, não percebeu que passariam tanto tempo juntos. Não que se importasse... Desde que mantivessem a conversa confinada ao acampamento, e a julgar pelas aparências, ele sentia o mesmo.

Observou a caneta de Harry se mover rapidamente sobre o papel.

— Vou precisar de um saco de dormir, lanternas, baterias...

— E eu vou levar meu bordado, pilhas de livros, _spray _inseticida...

— Você não vai precisar do _spray _— Harry interveio.

— Tenho certeza de que toda a área do acampamento já foi pulverizada com inseticida. Duvido que você veja um só pernilongo enquanto estiver lá.

— Ótimo. — Gina riscou o repelente de insetos da lista.

—Acho que será divertido levar um colchão inflável...

— Não pode usar um colchão inflável naquele rio. Seria carregada pela correnteza.

— Nesse caso, vou comprar um colete salva-vidas — ela acrescentou, aborrecida por Harry interferir em sua lista.

— Você sabe nadar?

— Não importa — ela respondeu sem esconder o descon forto.

— Não pretendo nadar.

— Para que precisará de um colete salva-vidas, se não vai nadar?

— Porque posso cair da doca! — ela retrucou, irritada.

— Se cair da doca, basta estender o braço e andar até a margem.

É tudo que precisa para...

— Ei, espere um pouco! — Gina abaixou o bloco de notas.

— Isso já foi longe o bastante. Odeio ter de trazer o assunto à baila, mas você parece ter se esquecido de que não estamos no escritório do banco. Você não é o presidente, e não sou a empregada. Somos duas pessoas embarcando em uma viagem duvidosa como monitores de acampamento e concordamos em ajudar um ao outro e a dividir as respon sabilidades. — Ela parou para respirar e tentar se acalmar. — Por uma semana, somos hierarquicamente iguais. Con corda?

A expressão espantada no rosto de Harry relaxou com um sorriso.

— Completamente.

— Quero deixar claro que durante a semana, não pretendo discutir nenhum assunto referente ao trabalho.

— É uma ideia maravilhosa. Mas antes que a semana comece, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?

— Vá em frente.

— Notei que você é muito assertiva e deixa claro seu posicionamento. Diga-me, aprendeu a ser assim com sua experiência de trabalho?

—Não! — Gina desviou o rosto do olhar intenso sobre ela.

— Aprendi o valor de ser assertiva com o Sr. DuBois. Lembra-se dele? Foi relações-públicas no banco durante mui tos anos.

— Sim, lembro-me muito bem. O departamento nunca mais foi o mesmo depois que ele se aposentou.

—Bem, lembra-se de quando o banco costumava financiar programas em benefício das artes? — Harry assentiu com um gesto da cabeça.

— Por duas vezes, em um show de arte no verão e em uma ópera no Natal, fui afastada do meu trabalho por três semanas para ajudá-lo com os eventos.

— É verdade... Costumávamos financiar quatro eventos artísticos por ano e usávamos nossos assistentes pessoais. Colocávamos estagiários para substituí-los temporariamen te. — Harry cocou o queixo, reflexivo. — Era uma boa ideia. Fico me perguntando o que terá acontecido com esse projeto.

— Terminou com a saída do Sr. DuBois — Gina la mentou.

— Quando ele saiu, todo o departamento de relações públicas deixou de existir.

Harry estudou-a com expressão grave por um longo mo mento. O olhar era tão intenso que era quase palpável.

Um súbito calor invadiu o corpo de Gina, numa sensação que era ao mesmo tempo prazerosa e assustadora. Tal vez estivesse indo longe demais com suas fantasias libidinosas, censurou-se.

— Então, nosso adorável Sr. DuBois ensinou-a a ser as sertiva?

— Isso mesmo. Por trás da aparência calma e educada, ele era firme como uma rocha. Não pense que ele se deixava ser pressionado. Sem nunca perder a classe, ele dizia exa tamente o que pensava a quem quer que fosse. O Sr. DuBois era um mestre.

—Eu nunca poderia imaginar. -De súbito, Harry começou a rir, e o som preencheu todo o apartamento.

— Harry, o que é tão engraçado?

— Estamos parecendo duas crianças na pré-escola, com dificuldade em fazer a lição de casa!

Sem saber por que, Gina riu com ele. Pela primeira vez, sentia-se confortável com seu chefe. Por trás do execu tivo frio, havia uma adorável personalidade, poderosa e ar rogante, mas que sabia cativar.

Gina admitiu que gostava da companhia dele mais do que poderia imaginar e esperava que os desentendimen tos no trabalho não ressurgissem, ao menos por uma sema na. Ela poderia não estar tão pronta para se defender na próxima vez.

— É uma pena não termos trabalhado juntos tanto tempo quanto você e o Sr. DuBois. — Guardando a folha no bolso, Harry se levantou. — Concordo com um ponto: não vamos mencionar o banco durante a próxima semana. A menos, é, claro, que seja uma emergência.

— Que tipo de emergência? Não trabalhamos em um pron to-socorro.

— Bem, se houver uma invasão de insetos e tivermos de chamar o pessoal da dedetização do American Trust, por exemplo...

— O máximo que poderemos encontrar no acampamento serão algumas corujas e esquilos — ela retrucou com bom humor.

— Foi o sr. DuBois quem lhe ensinou isso?

— Não, foi meu filho. E por falar em Stevie, é melhor nos apressarmos. Não quero aborrecer minha _baby-sitter._

— Estou pronto. Podemos ir quando você quiser. -Gina apanhou a bolsa e os óculos de sol e desceram o lance de escada para o hall do prédio.

Harry ajudou-a a entrar no carro antes de se acomodar ao volante.

— Em que escola Stevie estuda? — ele perguntou ao se guir pelo trânsito pesado da manhã.

— Em um colégio particular chamado Blough's, na região oeste da cidade.

— E mesmo? É a escola de Melissa. Não é para menos que ambos vão para o mesmo acampamento. Acho que todos os alunos da escola estarão lá.

— Suponho que sim.

Gina ficara intrigada ao pensar por que alguém com a posição financeira de Harry Potter não enviava a filha para um acampamento exclusivo, mas se todas as crianças da classe de Melissa estavam indo para Wakahoola, isso ex plicava a escolha.

Ela cruzou as pernas e relaxou, gostando da sensação de estar no banco de passageiros e ser conduzida, ao menos uma vez na vida.

Estava consciente do cuidado de Harry em qualquer movi mento que fizesse. Embora detestasse admitir, a atenção dele a encantava.

Mas, por que estava espantada? Ele era um homem atraente, alto, bonito, viril...

Ela interrompeu o curso dos pensamentos ao perceber que a pulsação estava acelerada, o que parecia se tornar habitual sempre que estava perto de Harry. Sim, racionalizou, não se ria humana se não estivesse consciente da forma perturba dora como ele a fitava, sem mencionar a resposta explosiva de seus hormônios.

Sabia que estavam juntos, apenas pelo fato de ambos te rem sido apanhados em uma situação de emergência. Depois de duas semanas, seguiriam caminhos separados novamente.

Chegaram em poucos minutos à loja, e decidiram que se ria mais prático cada um ir para um lado.

Gina pegou um carrinho e perambulou pelos corre dores repletos de itens e ofertas. Não demorou para decidir que não precisava da lista de compras. Percorreu todas as seções, sem resistir às tentadoras ofertas. Hesitou entre comprar um aquecedor elétrico em promoção, e julgou mais racional pegar emprestado o da mãe. Colocou um colete sal va-vidas no carrinho e retirou-o no minuto seguinte, certa de que Harry faria algum comentário.

Repelente para insetos, chinelos, revistas... Quando deu por si, o carrinho estava cheio. Como sempre costumava fa zer, ela comprara mais itens do que necessitava, mas isso não a impediu de uma visita à seção de livros, e acrescentou romances contemporâneos, ficção científica e livros policiais, às compras.

Ela e Harry se encontraram no caixa, ambos com o carrinho abarrotado.

— Encontrou tudo que queria? — ele perguntou, lançando um olhar crítico para as compras.

— Sim. Acho que exagerei.

No entanto, ela mal podia ver o homem por trás da mon tanha que ele carregava. Não comprara apenas calças jeans e roupas próprias para acampamento, mas lanternas, equi pamentos de pesca, toalhas de praia, e um saco de dormir que não coubera no carrinho e ele carregava pendurado no ombro.

— Tenho de perguntar... — Ela fitou-o enquanto passava pelo caixa. — Tem certeza de que seu carro tem espaço su ficiente para tudo isso?

— Sim, tem espaço de sobra — ele assegurou.

— Além disso, tenho bagageiro, se for necessário.

— Tenho certeza de que será necessário. Quatro pessoas, e todos os equipamentos que estamos comprando, daria para encher um caminhão!

— Relaxe, Gina. Deixe que eu me preocupo com isso. -Ela concordou, satisfeita. Não estava acostumada a ter um homem por perto para ajudá-la com tarefas complexas, como ajeitar a bagagem e quatro campistas no carro.

Para ela, a empreitada parecia monumental, mas feliz mente não teria de se preocupar. Não era muito, porém ame nizou sua ansiedade. Era bom saber que não estava sozinha. Tinha um parceiro forte e atencioso e que estava mais do que disposto a dividir as responsabilidades.

Harry fazia tudo parecer muito mais simples, e ela se fla grou esperando com ansiedade pela semana que teriam adiante.

Era certo que estava excitada como se estivesse pronta para viver uma inesquecível aventura, e qualquer dúvida que pudesse ter, se transformou em uma deliciosa antecipa ção... Algo que Gina não sentia havia muito tempo.

Gina acordou às seis horas na manhã seguinte, an siosa por terminar de organizar a bagagem. Arrumou a cama e colocou a mala sobre o colchão, acrescentando tudo que julgava imprescindível para a viagem.

Somente quando tentou fechar a mala, ela se deu conta de que precisaria de uma bolsa de viagem extra. Procurou pela velha mochila que costumava usar quando estava na universidade, e encheu-a com toalhas e roupa de banho, sem se preocupar com o excesso de malas.

Harry afirmara que havia espaço suficiente no carro e, em breve, tudo estaria perfeitamente acomodado no porta-malas.

Planejavam partir às oito e meia, e teriam tempo sufi ciente para chegar ao acampamento por volta das onze ho ras, período de sobra para se acomodarem nos chalés antes do encontro com os monitores.

Ela estava ansiosa pela reunião. Não só estava curiosa para conhecer os outros monitores, como também necessita va de orientações sobre como sobreviver uma semana sob o mesmo teto que sete crianças.

— Stevie, termine o cereal! — gritou para o filho que to mava desjejum na cozinha. — Quero deixar toda a louça limpa antes de sairmos.

Stevie era magro, com cabelos escuros e sedosos em con traste com a pele alva. Usava óculos e tinha a aparência típica dos pré-adolescentes tímidos e retraídos que se sobres saíam nos estudos.

Aos dez anos, o menino era alto para a idade, e Gina se preocupava com o retraimento e desinteresse do filho por esportes. Contudo, surpreendentemente, não teve de se es forçar para convencê-lo a ir para o acampamento. Ele estava ansioso para se juntar aos amigos da escola que também passariam as férias em Wakahoola.

— Stevie, o que está fazendo? — ela gritou, fechando a última mala.

— Procurando o adesivo na caixa de cereal — o menino respondeu da cozinha.

— Pare já com isso e coma! Se você se distrair, não vai acabar o desjejum, e nenhum filho meu vai para o acampa mento de estômago vazio.

— Mas Harry disse que ele não chegaria antes das oito horas...

— Harry? — ela repetiu, deixando as malas de lado para ir até a cozinha.

— Foi ele quem pediu que o chamasse assim.

— Quando?

— Ontem, depois de ir me apanhar na casa da vovó. Disse que "Sr. Potter" era muito formal.

Gina suspirou e enfiou a colher na tigela para levar à boca do filho.

— Está bem. E agora, trate de comer — ela ofereceu-lhe o cereal.

Relutante, Stevie abriu a boca e se pôs a mastigar devagar.

Quando Gina colocou um copo de suco de laranja diante dele, fez uma pausa para admirá-lo. Adorava os olhos grandes e expressivos do filho, a boca cheia e os traços firmes do rosto. Ele se parecia com o pai. Era calmo, sensível e pateticamente convencional. Stevie nunca se mostrava im pulsivo, e era atencioso e gentil.

Sem resistir ao impulso, ela desarrumou os cabelos mo lhados do banho, e Stevie recuou, como todas as crianças na idade dele costumavam reagir.

— Pare com isso, mamãe! Não sou mais um bebezinho! — Ele fez uma careta e ajeitou o aro dos óculos.

— Você vai levar alguma coisa para comer?

— Não. Por que deveria?

— Melissa está levando muitas guloseimas. Ela disse que vai levar uma cesta de piquenique cheia de maçãs, doces e bolos.

— Ótimo. Quanto a nós, teremos de sobreviver com as refeições que o acampamento fornecer. — Gina bateu o pé no chão, começando a ficar exasperada com a lentidão do filho. — Stevie, se você não terminar agora mesmo de comer o cereal, juro que vou deixá-lo em casa!

Ele voltou a comer sem o menor entusiasmo, e exalou um profundo suspiro.

— Por que você sempre compra essa marca de cereal? Tem gosto de folha seca.

— Porque é o mais saudável. Além disso...

Ela se calou ao ouvir o ronco de um motor, e a reação do seu corpo foi imediata.

— É melhor se apressar, Stevie. Nossa carona chegou.

Gina correu para a sacada da sala a tempo de ver o carro de Harry parar em uma vaga do estacionamento nos fundos. A porta de passageiros se abriu e ela avistou Melissa, uma menina alta e magra, com cabelos louros. Harry saiu a seguir, e estava mais atraente do que nunca com uma camisa polo verde-musgo e bermuda.

Como se percebesse que estava sendo observado, ele er gueu o rosto para o primeiro andar do prédio e acenou.

Gina respondeu consciente da onda de calor intenso que cresceu dentro dela.

— Bom dia! — saudou-o, debruçada no parapeito. Tinha certeza de que seria um ótimo dia! Na verdade, estava perfeito. E pensar que quase havia recusado a mara vilhosa oportunidade de compartilhar uma gloriosa semana de descanso e banhos de sol com o homem mais devastador de Baltimore...

— Querem tomar café?

— Talvez mais tarde — Harry respondeu, abrindo o porta-malas.

— E melhor arrumar a bagagem. Não fiz isso antes de sair porque Melissa e eu queríamos chegar o mais cedo possível.

— Nesse caso, vou começar a levar nossas malas. Gina ouviu a campainha e abriu a porta para Melissa.

Levou-a para a cozinha e colocou uma tigela de cereal diante dela, deixando-a em companhia do filho.

Seria inútil contar com a ajuda das crianças, pensou ao ir para o quarto de Stevie. Por sorte, podia contar com a eficiência de Harry. Em menos de meia hora estariam prontos para pegar a estrada, anteviu, excitada.

Sem perder tempo, ela pegou a mochila contendo pistolas de água, pés de pato, _snorkel _e demais equipamentos de mer gulho. Pendurou-a no ombro e saiu do quarto com uma bolsa de viagem em cada mão. Equilibrando-se, passou pela cozi nha e desceu a escada até o estacionamento.

Para seu espanto, encontrou Harry parado diante de toda a bagagem dele e da filha espalhada no chão.

Ele franziu o cenho quando Gina colocou as malas ao lado dele.

_Espaço de sobra, _pensou, recriminando-se.

— Uau! É maior do que eu pensava — Gina provo cou-o.

— Não é para menos que você estava tão confiante que haveria espaço para bagagem e passageiros.

— Está bem, admito que exagerei, mas dou minha palavra de que chegaremos ao acampamento com tudo que neces sitamos.

Gina deixou-o contemplando a montanha de baga gens diante dele e voltou para carregar outra leva de malas. Quando retornou, Harry estava ocupado ajeitando os traves seiros nos espaços vagos do carro. Fez mais duas viagens até o apartamento para trazer o restante dos itens que fal tavam, e sem dizer nada, ela depositou os últimos pertences de Stevie no chão, ao lado do carro. Harry cruzou os braços e enviou-lhe um olhar crítico.

— Pelo amor de Deus, por que você vai levar tanta coisa? Não há espaço para tudo isso!

—Você disse que havia espaço de sobra — ela se defendeu.— E podemos usar o bagageiro...

— Nem mesmo com bagageiro seria possível carregar tanta coisa. Não achei que você estava de mudança para o Acampamento Wakahoola.

— Bem, você disse que...

— Eu me lembro do que disse — Harry retrucou, irritado.

— Vou montar o bagageiro, mas alguns itens terão de ficar. Sem pedir a opinião de Gina, ele se pôs a separar o que julgava necessário para a viagem.

— Isso fica — declarou com firmeza, apontando para a volumosa pilha do que considerava inútil.

—Não é justo, Harry! Você deixou de fora o meu ventilador!

— Sinto muito, mas não há espaço para o ventilador.

—Eu gosto dele! Tenho certeza de que será muito útil no acampamento! — ela argumentou, agitada. —Não é por você não conseguir ajeitar a bagagem no porta-malas que tenho de deixá-lo em casa. Vou levar o ventilador mesmo que tenha de carregá-lo no colo!

Apanhando o objeto em questão, ela contornou o carro e, ao abrir a porta traseira, deixou escapar uma exclamação espantada e recuou um passo.

— O que significa isso? — gritou incrédula ao ver todo o espaço ocupado.

— E a minha bagagem — Harry informou calmamente.

— Sua bagagem?! Você quer dizer que tudo isso é _sua _bagagem, e o porta-malas já está cheio com a bagagem de Melissa?

— Ela depositou o ventilador no chão e colocou as mãos na cintura, indignada. — E, se me permite perguntar, como pretende incluir meus pertences e os de Stevie no seu carro?

— Eu já disse, vou rearranjar tudo — Neal respondeu, evitando encará-la. — Como eu poderia saber que você le varia tudo que possui?

—Veja quem fala! Olhe para a bagagem que você escolheu!

— Não há nada além do estritamente necessário.

— Oh, é mesmo?

Gina abriu a porta de trás e apontou para uma caixa de equipamento de pesca, uma banqueta portátil e um cesto aramado para os supostos peixes que ele pretendia pescar.

— E quanto a isso? Não é justo deixarmos meu ventilador quando você está levando uma caixa de...

— Oh, está bem! — Harry gritou, erguendo os braços. Retirou a caixa de equipamentos do carro e colocou-a na pilha de itens inúteis, pondo o ventilador de Gina no lugar, dentro do cesto de pesca.

— O que tem aqui? — Gina tentou suspender um pesado cesto de piquenique do chão.

— Não olhe para mim. Não é meu. Deve ser de Melissa.

Ao abri-lo, ambos olharam espantados para o conteúdo:

Frutas, barras de chocolate, salgadinhos, amendoins, refri gerantes...

Sem dizer uma palavra, Harry colocou-a dentre os itens que ficariam.

— Não me peça para dizer a ela — Gina avisou.

— Você mesmo terá de comunicá-la de que as guloseimas ficarão.

— É o que pretendo fazer.

Enquanto Harry terminava de carregar o carro, enviou à Gina um olhar de desafio, que se dissolveu rapidamen te frente ao inconfundível brilho divertido nos olhos dela.

Ele segurou uma sacola cheia de bichinhos de pelúcia no ar, com expressão incrédula, encolheu os ombros e deixou que a cabeça pendesse no peito em um gesto dramático.

— Eu me rendo! Não estou preparado para isso... Ambos riram com vontade, e Gina se colocou ao lado dele.

— Está tudo bem. Nenhum de nós dois tem experiência em levar duas crianças para um acampamento, mas não significa que não podemos aprender, mesmo que da forma mais difícil.

Harry passou um braço sobre o ombro dela e riu. O que pretendia ser um gesto casual de camaradagem provocou uma explosão de calor que cresceu como uma espiral entre eles.

Por alguns momentos, permaneceram simplesmente olhando nos olhos um do outro. Gina sentiu algo novo e inexprimível brotar entre eles, algo que parecia envolvê-los em uma pulsação transbordante de energia.

— Sabe o que acho? — Harry sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

— Acho que você será uma excelente monitora de acampamento!

Com relutância, Gina se voltou para a realidade.

— Você está superestimando minha capacidade.

— Não creio. É você quem se subestima.

Gina se sentiu flutuar com o sorriso terno que lhe foi endereçado. Harry se afastou sem interromper o contato visual.

— Por que não leva tudo o que não coube no carro para o apartamento? — ele sugeriu, tentando encaixar um par de tênis no reduzido espaço entre duas malas. — Assim que eu conseguir fechar o porta-malas podemos chamar as crianças e ir embora.

— Ótima ideia.

Ela subiu a escada pelo que lhe pareceu ser a centésima vez naquela manhã, mas os passos eram leves e ágeis. Gina nunca se sentira tão entusiasmada em toda a sua vida. O dia estava perfeito, o sol brilhava no céu, e não poderia haver ninguém melhor do que Harry Potter para lhe fazer companhia.

Nem mesmo o fato de ter de contar a Melissa que o cesto de piquenique ficaria no apartamento a aborreceu.

Ao voltar, Harry conseguira fechar o porta-malas prendendo-o com uma corda amarrada à maçaneta da porta.

— Melissa terá de se acomodar no banco traseiro, e nós três vamos na frente — ele decidiu.

— E onde ela vai se sentar? — Gina quis saber, olhando para o banco atulhado de coisas.

— Terá de se ajeitar em cima do cesto de pesca, mas tenho certeza de que ela não vai se incomodar.

Apertaram as mãos, congratulando-se por terminarem a tarefa, e ele olhou com orgulho para o carro.

— E então, o que acha?

— Está maravilhoso! — Gina afirmou com uma ri sada.

Ela voltou ao apartamento pela última vez para chamar as crianças. Antes de sair, deu mais um olhar para se certificar de que todas as luzes estavam desligadas, e fechou a porta com a deliciosa sensação de que todos os problemas e preocupações ficariam para trás.

Melissa já havia se acomodado no banco de trás quando ela chegou ao estacionamento.

— Você quer se sentar à janela, Stevie? — Ouviu Harry perguntar casualmente.

— Claro!

Antes que ela pudesse protestar, Harry ajudou-a a se aco modar, esperou que Stevie entrasse e fechou a porta.

Quando ocupou o assento do motorista, os joelhos pres sionaram os de Gina. Ela tentou recuar, mas não havia espaço. Enviou-lhe um olhar de reprovação, e a resposta foi um sorriso que fez seu sangue se aquecer.

Então, com um suspiro de satisfação, Harry girou a chave na ignição, pronto para seguir viagem.

— Papai? — ecoou a voz tímida do banco de trás.

— Sim, Melissa. O que foi?

— Tenho de ir ao banheiro...

Uma hora depois, quando finalmente conseguiram entrar na via expressa, Stevie anunciou que estava com fome, e a declaração foi imediatamente apoiada por Melissa.

O fato não surpreendeu Gina. Ficou surpresa, en tretanto, quando Harry parou em um restaurante à beira da estrada sem nenhuma palavra de protesto. Seria o mesmo Harry Potter que transferia qualquer funcionário do seu departamento com a simples justificativa de estar cinco mi nutos atrasado para uma reunião?

— Podemos esquecer o encontro com os monitores — ele racionalizou quando desligou o carro. — A julgar pelo ritmo em que estamos indo, chegaremos ao acampamento perto do meio-dia.

— Você está muito tranquilo com relação ao atraso — Gina comentou, admirada.

— É uma nova teoria da qual acabo de me tornar adepto: aceitar o inevitável. —Um sorriso tranquilo iluminou o rosto dele.

— Tenho repetido essa filosofia para mim mesmo desde que acordei hoje de manhã.

— Sua perseverança é admirável.

— Obrigado.

— Espero apenas que a reunião não seja importante. Não tenho idéia do que um monitor tenha de fazer.

— Não se preocupe. Sempre haverá alguém por perto para responder as nossas perguntas.

— E quanto a você? Tem muitas perguntas?

— Não. O que pode haver de tão complicado em observar sete crianças dormirem?

— É fácil perceber que você é pai de uma menina.

Harry enviou-lhe um sorriso e saiu do carro, apertando ainda mais os joelhos dela durante o processo. Embora o movimento fosse quase imperceptível, Gina julgou que fosse deliberado e percebeu que gostava do sutil clima de sedução que havia entre eles.

Antes que saíssem do restaurante, consultaram o mapa para se certificarem da rota certa, e descobriram que haviam se afastado dez quilômetros da estrada principal.

Felizmente, a serenidade de Harry tranquilizou Gina. Durante o restante do trajeto, ela conviveu com o contato dos músculos poderosos do braço e da força sólida dos ombros dele, e o resultado foi perturbador.

Conseguiram chegar ao acampamento pontualmente ao meio-dia.

O prédio principal, que consistia de um refeitório, cozinha com salões de jogos, era uma construção de tijolo aparente no topo de uma colina ao norte do rio Potomac. Circundando o edifício principal, avistaram um amplo gramado com qua dras de jogos e áreas de piquenique. Ao pé da colina, em meio às árvores frondosas, situavam-se duas unidades de chalés rústicos de madeira.

Logo que desceram do carro, um grupo animado de monitores e instrutores saíram pela porta principal do prédio. Bill Robards se aproximou e cumprimentou-os com um sorriso de boas-vindas, sem esconder o alívio.

—Desculpe por perdermos a reunião. —Harry justificou-se. Demoramos mais tempo do que o previsto pare carregar o carro.

— Está tudo bem. O importante é terem conseguido che car. — O diretor do acampamento tomou Gina pelo braço.

— Quero que conheçam os outros monitores, guias e instrutores. Temos um grupo animado este ano. Não poderia ser melhor.

Depois de conhecê-los, Gina teve de concordar. Os demais monitores aparentavam ser da mesma faixa etária que ela, e os guias eram adolescentes cheios de energia. Os instrutores das atividades programadas consistiam de estu dantes universitários que permaneceriam no acampamento apenas durante o dia.

Uma das monitoras, uma simpática jovem de cabelos ruivos, apresentou-se como Agnes Murdock.

— Sou responsável pelo chalé 4, bem ao lado do seu, Gina. Os chalés formam um círculo fechado, com uma área comum ao centro. Venha, vou lhe mostrar.

Gina e Agnes pegaram toda a bagagem que conse guiram carregar e seguiram para a unidade feminina.

— Não se preocupem com o restante — Harry gritou ao vê-las se afastarem. — Levarei para vocês daqui a pouco.

Ela e Agnes se entreolharam, e Gina riu.

— Eu não esperava por um serviço de quarto tão eficiente!

Harry inclinou a cabeça num gesto servil, mas havia nos olhos dele um brilho de excitação que ela nunca vira antes... E nunca imaginara que pudesse existir.

— Mas não se acostume Gina! — ele finalizou. — Farei isso dessa vez, apenas em honra do fato de termos conseguido chegar aqui!

Ela se afastou rindo, e Agnes lançou-lhe um olhar signi ficativo.

— Vocês dois...?

— Não há nada entre nós — Gina assegurou, interrompendo-a. — Puxa, nem acredito que estou aqui!

A súbita mudança de assunto deixou patente que não pre tendia fornecer mais informações.

— Pode parecer complicado na primeira vez, mas vocês vão se acostumar.

Gina respirou aliviada ao constatar que Agnes entendera a mensagem implícita de não revelar detalhes sobre o relacionamento com Harry.

Atravessaram o campo de futebol e desceram a colina pela trilha que levava aos aposentos femininos.

Como Harry dissera as cabanas não possuíam janelas. Aberturas laterais, fechadas por uma fina tela de náilon, proporcionavam luz e ventilação ao aposento, e a mobília consistia de apenas oito camas de ferro com o colchão mais fino que ela já vira.

Quando entrou no chalé número 3, uma onda de depressão a atingiu. Com quatro camas de cada lado, piso de pedra e teto de madeira, o lugar mais parecia uma prisão do que um acampamento.

— Sei que a primeira impressão não é boa, mas logo que as crianças chegarem, o acampamento ganhará vida.

— Espero que sim. — Gina lutou bravamente contra o desejo de sair correndo dali ao depositar as malas no col chão perto da porta. — O problema é que a primeira impres são é desoladora.

— Em duas horas, você não reconhecerá mais este lugar. Venha, vou lhe mostrar a lavanderia, vestiários e banheiros, no outro extremo da praça.

Gina já esperava pela simplicidade das dependên cias, e esforçou-se para se convencer de que sobreviveria por uma semana no ambiente semi-selvagem.

Sons vindos do exterior chamaram-lhe a atenção. Ouviu a voz do filho, alegre e excitada, e o tagarelar rápido de Melissa com o timbre de Harry ao fundo. Pareciam tão felizes e entusiasmados que teve certeza de que eles ainda não haviam conhecido seus aposentos.

— Onde devo colocar essas malas? — Harry perguntou do lado de fora.

— No chalé 3, bem ali. — Agnes indicou a cabine de Gina.

— Coloquem em qualquer cama que quiserem. Foram as primeiras a chegar, e isso lhes dá o direito de escolha.

Melissa pegou uma mochila e correu para o chalé, sem esperar pelos demais.

— Espero que tenha um atalho entre as unidades das meninas e a dos meninos. — Harry olhou com desânimo para a colina íngreme à frente dele. — Metade da bagagem de Stevie está aqui.

— Odeio ter de informá-lo, mas não há nenhum atalho — Agnes comunicou com uma careta. — Como deve imaginar, há razões óbvias para não haver comunicação entre as duas unidades.

— Você deve estar brincando! — Stevie gemeu, desolado.

— E você acha que eu brincaria com algo desse tipo? —Agnes provocou.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, Stevie carregou o máximo de malas que pôde e subiu a colina com passadas ligeiras, seguido por Agnes.

Gina observou-o sem acreditar no que via. Aquele era mesmo o seu filho de dez anos, que não carregara nada mais pesado do que um par de meias em toda a sua vida?

Ouviu a porta do chalé 3 bater e Melissa se aproximou.

— Vou para a recepção — avisou ao passar correndo por eles.

Então, foi a vez de Harry franzir o cenho, surpreso.

— Essa é Melissa, cuja diversão favorita é assistir à tele visão?

Gina não conteve uma risada.

— Alguma coisa me diz que a semana ainda nos reserva muitas surpresas...

— Acho que você tem razão. — Harry passou o braço ao redor dos ombros dela. — Mas tenho a impressão de que você está desapontada.

Sem que pudesse se controlar, ela apoiou a cabeça nos ombros largos e o enlaçou pela cintura.

O que estava fazendo? Recriminou-se, sem que conseguis se mover um só músculo para se afastar. O conforto que encontrou no corpo sólido a fez flutuar. Apesar de aparentemente à vontade, sabia que Harry também estava travando algumas batalhas pessoais. Afinal, estava fora do ambiente dele tanto quanto ela.

— Não estou desapontada — comentou, fazendo esforço supremo para interromper o contato. — Diria que estou de vastada!

— Gosto da sua forma de pensar, Gina. Espero que um pouco do seu entusiasmo me contagie. — Ele riu e arre batou o restante da bagagem de Melissa. — Vamos para o chalé. Ainda temos de descarregar o carro.

— Nós? — Gina parou e colocou as mãos na cintura.

— Estamos nisso juntos, lembra-se?

— Mas não é necessário levar ao extremo — ela reclamou, equilibrando a sacola com os bichinhos de pelúcia no braço.

Quando entrou no chalé, para sua surpresa, Melissa havia escolhido a cama ao lado da dela. Na certa, sentia-se mais segura perto da monitora, ponderou, mas qualquer que fosse a razão, sentiu-se lisonjeada.

— Não é engraçado? — Gina riu como se tivesse subitamente se dado conta de algo hilariante. — Nós dois trocaremos de filhos por uma semana!

Harry encarou-a com espanto, e riram juntos.

Gina tentou ignorar a perturbadora sensação que crescia em seu ventre sempre que estava perto daquele homem, e recuou dois passos para diminuir a proximidade.

— Bem, é melhor subirmos logo a colina para descarregar o carro. Os campistas devem estar chegando.

Antes de sair, ele avaliou-a intensamente por alguns mi nutos. Gina esperou que dissesse alguma coisa, mas a expressão terna subitamente se tornou indecifrável, escon dida pela máscara de frieza que ele costumava usar.

O clima de intimidade foi rompido pela voz de Agnes cha mando Gina do topo da colina.

— As crianças chegaram! Vocês não gostariam de vir até aqui para conhecê-las?

— Estamos indo — Gina gritou de volta, fazendo um gesto para que Harry a seguisse.

— Receio que você terá de descarregar a bagagem sem a minha ajuda — ela anunciou com um sorriso travesso.

— Hum... Talvez Stevie já tenha terminado e possa me ajudar quando chegarmos lá.

— Gosto da sua forma de pensar — ela ironizou com uma risada.

— Já que quer sonhar, tenha grandes sonhos.

Ao chegarem, ele ajudou-a a galgar os degraus que leva vam ao prédio principal.

— Manteremos contato — Harry disse sobre o ombro ao caminhar para o estacionamento.

Gina observou-o se afastar, e um súbito vazio a en volveu.

Voltou a atenção para a chegada das crianças, tentando se distrair.

Bill Robards entregou-lhe uma lista com os nomes das crianças que ficariam na cabana 3, mas antes que ela tivesse chance de ler, o lugar se transformou em um verdadeiro caos.

Crianças alegres e excitadas corriam pelo gramado e des ciam a colina em disparada. Gina conversou com os pais, conselheiros e guias e sentiu que andava em círculos, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Começava a ficar preo cupada quando ouviu alguém chamá-la do estacionamento.

Avistou Barbara Rhinehouse, antiga colega de trabalho, e caminhou na direção dela, encantada ao ver um rosto fami liar. Por cinco anos, haviam trabalhado juntas no banco, e a convivência levara a uma sólida amizade.

— Barb! Que bom vê-la aqui!

— Digo o mesmo, Gina. Quando você vai nos visitar?

— Assim que puder — Gina assegurou. — Ainda não me situei completamente no escritório regional.

— Estamos sentindo sua falta, querida. — Barb pôs a mão no braço dela. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— Está preparada para um choque?

— Choque? O que quer dizer?

— Vou ficar no acampamento por uma semana, como mo nitora.

Barbara cobriu a boca com as mãos, espantada.

— Você deve estar brincando!

Gina explicou como se envolvera com o acampamen to, com o cuidado de não mencionar o nome de Harry.

— Isso é ótimo! Espero que minha filha esteja no seu chalé.

— Ainda não sei. Espere um pouco... Tenho uma lista em algum lugar... Ela procurou nos bolsos e retirou a lista que recebera momentos atrás.

Verificaram os nomes, e Barbara soltou uma exclamação de alegria.

— Coleen está no seu chalé!

— Oh, Barb... Não sei se isso é bom ou mau.

— É maravilhoso, querida! Ela vai adorar. Venha, vamos ver como são os chalés. Nunca estive aqui antes.

Gina acompanhou-a, feliz por se sentir útil, e envol veu-se com a chegada das crianças sem perceber a passagem do tempo.

Perto das seis horas da tarde, a voz metálica nos alto-fa lantes anunciou o jantar, e ela foi uma das últimas a entrar no refeitório. Encontrou todas as mesas ocupadas, e olhava ao redor à procura de um lugar quando a voz grave a sobressaltou, tão perto que podia sentir a respiração acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

— Posso lhe mostrar sua mesa, senhorita? — Harry per guntou, tocando-a de leve no ombro.

— Por favor. Se não for pedir muito, quero uma mesa com vista para o jardim de palmeiras imperiais. — Ela brincou.

— Sinto muito, mas já está reservada. No entanto, temos uma ótima escolha perto da porta da cozinha.

Ela riu, e seguiu-o com o coração disparado no peito. En contraram uma mesa para dois e, mal se acomodaram, a garçonete colocou um prato diante de cada um.

Gina olhou com pouco entusiasmo para a farta porção de galinha frita, purê de batatas e milho enlatado. Po rém, percebeu que estava faminta quando começou a comer.

Momentos depois, a voz de Bill Robards soou nos alto-fa lantes espalhados pelo refeitório, anunciando a sobremesa.

Foi então que Gina e Harry perceberam por que razão as vagas que encontraram não foram ocupadas. Crianças entusiasmadas correram para a mesa de doces, amontoando-se ao redor deles e impedindo-os de se mexerem nas ca deiras. Um burburinho excitado encobriu a voz de Robards no alto-falante, impedindo-os de ouvir o que quer que ele estivesse dizendo.

O caos tomou conta do refeitório até que, como por mila gre, as crianças desapareceram, assim como os doces sobre a mesa.

— Ficamos sem sobremesa — Gina lamentou.

— Eu não me importo. Só espero que Melissa tenha con seguido...

Ele não pôde terminar a frase. Dois meninos se aproxi maram da mesa, falando ao mesmo tempo, e o convidaram para apitar o jogo de vôlei que começaria dentro de meia hora.

Harry aceitou de pronto, e saiu em companhia dos meninos.

O refeitório estava quase vazio quando Gina e Agnes juntaram-se aos outros monitores para assistir aos jogos da noite. Ela viu Stevie a distância, mas teve de olhar duas vezes antes de reconhecê-lo.

— É impressão minha, ou Stevie está sem os óculos e sem meias?

— Não se preocupe Gina. Todos agem da mesma forma no primeiro dia. É como se fosse um grito de liberdade — Agnes tranquilizou-a.

— Amanhã, ele terá dor de cabeça e bolhas nos pés.

— Você pode não acreditar, mas todos os meninos fazem isso, e nunca tiveram bolhas ou dor de cabeça.

— Acho que estou sendo muito maternal — ela murmurou.

— Agora, isso é problema do monitor dele. Deixe que Harry lide com seu filho.

Agnes estava certa, ela ponderou. Afinal, a ideia de levar o filho para o acampamento era exatamente proporcionar-lhe a chance de se tornar mais independente e administrar seus próprios problemas.

Já havia escurecido quando um anúncio nos alto-falantes convidou a todos para se agruparem ao redor da fogueira que fora acesa na área de piquenique.

As crianças correram para se acomodarem em círculo ao redor do fogo, e Gina se sentou sob uma árvore, afas tada do movimento.

Distraiu-se com as atividades e, sem que notasse, Harry se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado dela.

Ela se sobressaltou ao sentir o toque possessivo do braço em seus ombros, e fechou os olhos, sentindo-se flutuar.

Harry puxou-a para perto, e Gina se esforçou para manter as emoções sob controle.

— Está com frio? — ele sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

Uma intensa onda de calor envolveu o corpo de Gina, ela se recostou no peito largo.

— Agora que você chegou, não estou mais...

.

.

.

**N/A: Ola gente, como estão? Espero que todos estejam bem!**

**Como o prometido aqui esta o próximo capítulo, após este estarei postando um na quarta ou quinta-feira.**

**Obrigado a todos os comentários, alertas, favoritos e etc, recebo sempre os e-mails de aviso e isso me deixa mega feliz.**

**Resposta ao comentários:**

**Mylle W. Potter**_: Ola, que bom que gostou da adaptação. Acho que não demorei néh? Obrigado pelo comentário._

**Liie Lovegood: **_Que bom que gostou da adaptação, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Obrigado pelo comentário._

**YukiYuri: **_O nome da autora do livro é Kathryn Kent. Fico feliz que acompanhe as adaptações e goste delas. Obrigado pelo comentário._

**Larissa Cardoso: **_Ola, tudo bem e com vc? Aqui esta o próximo capítulo, espero que esteja gostando da adaptação. Harry é bem decidido nessa fic e sem dúvida terá uma certa dose de humor nas situações entre eles._

_Fica tranquila que não desisti não, estou escrevendo o capítulo da Será! ^^_

**Joana Patricia**: Ola, estava sentindo falta dos seus comentários! Fico contente que esteja gostando da adaptação e acredite no acampamento terá algumas situações que eu adorei. Obrigado pelo comentário.

**Thai: **_OI, que bom poder contar com sua presença nessa adaptação também. Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior, estou curiosa para saber o que achou desse! Obrigada pelo comentário._


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo III**

**.**

**.**

Colocar as crianças na cama depois da fogueira não foi tão difícil quanto Ginevra esperava. As meninas estavam exaustas no primeiro dia de acampamento e não conseguiram sequer trocar de roupa para se deitar.

Apenas Gina permaneceu acordada, sorrindo na escuridão com a lembrança dos braços de Harry ao redor dos ombros, a respiração quente em seus cabelos, o arfar suave do peito acolhedor quando ele respirava...

Não havia mais como negar a atração mútua, mas Ginevra receava que não fosse possível deixar que se transformasse em algo mais do que um relacionamento casual.

A personalidade de ambos não poderia ser mais diferente.

Ela era impulsiva, excitável e passional, enquanto Harry era um homem autoritário e metódico. O que se escondia por trás do exterior frio daquele homem continuava a ser um enigma para ela.

Mergulhada em reflexões, Gina adormeceu vencida pelo cansaço.

O movimento no quarto a acordou na manhã seguinte. Duas das meninas, sentadas na cama de uma delas, conversavam em voz baixa, rindo a cada sentença.

Gina se espreguiçou e abriu os olhos, ainda atordoa da pelo sono.

— Bom dia — saudou, sentando-se na cama.

Uma dor pontiaguda fez com que encolhesse os ombros. O corpo todo doía como se tivesse sido atropelada por um caminhão, e ela mal conseguiu retirar os cobertores.

— Oh, meu Deus! Detesto ter de dizer isso, crianças, mas acho que não vou conseguir sair dessa cama!

As meninas, entretidas com a conversa, mal olharam para ela.

Gina girou o pescoço de um lado para outro, incapaz de qualquer movimento que exigisse mais do que isso, e observou a alegre algazarra das crianças se levantando.

Todas as ocupantes do chalé seguiram para os banheiros antes que ela fosse capaz de estender os braços. Aos poucos, a vida começou a retornar ao seu corpo e lentamente, com supremo esforço, conseguiu se levantar.

O toque da alvorada, alto e claro, ecoou pelo acampamento. Imediatamente, as crianças correram para o refeitório, despertas e preparadas para mais um dia de diversão e sol.

Somente Gina permaneceu sentada à beira da cama, sem conseguir se mover. O corpo todo doía, desde a cabeça até os dedos do pé. Porém, ninguém parecia notar seu des conforto.

— Acho que terei de resolver meu problema sozinha. Com sorte e determinação, conseguirei chegar ao topo da colina até o anoitecer — resmungou sozinha.

Ao menos, não teria de passar pela humilhação de se pôr de pé em público.

Ela olhou ao redor e suspirou ao ver a desordem que reinava no chalé. Entretanto, naquele momento, tinha de ocupar todas as energias que possuía para cuidar de si. Finalmente, com grande esforço, não só conseguiu se levantar como se arrastou até a porta. Ao sair, viu Agnes deixando a cabana 4 com as mãos pressionadas contra a nuca.

— Você também está dolorida? — Dirigiu-se a ela com simpatia, e até mesmo o ato de falar pareceu penoso. —Achei que estava acostumada a acampamentos.

— E estou, mas esses colchões acabam com minha coluna!

— Confesso que nem notei os colchões... Acho que o que me destruiu foi subir e descer a colina.

— Vai se acostumar com o tempo. Venho para o acampamento há três anos, e fica mais fácil a cada vez. Depois de um longo banho quente, você se sentirá melhor.

— Espero que sim. Chegaram ao banheiro, onde algumas crianças retardatárias ainda tomavam banho.

— Não pense que só você está se sentindo mal. Aposto que todos os monitores do acampamento estão com o corpo dolorido hoje.

Gina agradeceu secretamente o suporte que encontrara em Agnes, mas não estava convencida. Na certa, encontraria Harry bem disposto e cheio de energia como de costume.

Deixou que o jato de água quente massageasse seu pescoço enquanto o visualizava correndo colina acima até a recepção. Depois do desjejum, ele provavelmente caminharia alguns quilômetros antes de nadar por meia hora contra a correnteza do rio Potomac.

Com uma ponta de inveja da disposição atlética de Harry, ela girou o pescoço de um lado para outro sob o jato forte de água, sentindo os músculos relaxarem.

Lembrou-se dos braços fortes que a envolveram ao redor da fogueira na noite anterior, e um arrepio de prazer per correu-lhe o corpo.

Naquele ambiente, não era fácil imaginar Harry como um executivo bem-sucedido. Parecia ser outro homem, relaxado, bem-humorado, vibrante, sensual...

Ginevra esfregou o sabonete com força sobre a pele, reprimindo os pensamentos. Todavia, não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Enquanto se enxugava, sentiu a pulsação crescer na garganta ao imaginá-lo parado no alto da colina esperando por ela, preocupado com seu atraso. Imaginou-se correndo para ele para ser recebida com um abraço, como em um filme romântico...

Porém, sabia que seria impossível, ao menos diante de todos.

Impulsionada por um súbito senso de urgência, ela se vestiu e voltou para o chalé, sentindo-se melhor depois do banho. Erguer os braços para pentear os cabelos foi uma pequena agonia, e calçar sapatos se transformou em uma tarefa quase impossível, mas de alguma forma, ela conseguiu.

Gina fechou a porta, deixando a bagunça dominante no chalé para trás, e chamou Agnes para subirem juntas a colina, rindo de si mesmas por estarem fora de forma.

Chegaram depois do que pareceu ter sido algum tipo de cerimônia matinal, e as crianças seguiam para o refeitório.

Gina avistou Harry à entrada. Sorriu e acenou, mas ele não respondeu. Mantinha expressão fechada e a boca apertava-se em uma linha fina, exatamente como o homem que conhecera no trabalho.

— Oh... — Agnes murmurou quando o viu. — A julgar pelas aparências, seu amigo não está de bom humor. Vou deixar que você resolva esse assunto — anunciou, desaparecendo na multidão.

Gina não se sentiu desencorajada. Usou seu melhor sorriso e saudou-o com um caloroso "bom dia" ao se aproximar.

Não obteve resposta, e minimizou o impacto da recepção hostil dizendo a si mesma que ele não ouvira. Mantendo o mesmo ânimo, foi ao encontro dele e estava pronta para sau dá-lo novamente quando ele a encarou com olhar feroz.

— Você perdeu a cerimônia da bandeira.

— Creio que isso não importa, não é? Conseguiram hasteá-la sem a minha ajuda.

— Tem sempre de fazer piada de tudo? — Harry reclamou, enfiando a mão no bolso. — O princípio básico é que um monitor deve participar das formalidades.

Gina suspirou diante do inevitável. Harry estava aborrecido porque ela não correspondera às expectativas dele, o que aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, concluiu.

— Como monitora, tenho de cuidar das crianças do meu chalé durante a noite, e ponto final — retrucou, obrigando-se a manter o bom humor.

— Você poderia se esforçar para causar boa impressão.

— Não estou preocupada com as aparências. Estou interessada nos resultados. Desde que minhas meninas estejam bem e felizes, é tudo o que importa. Não gosto de seguir regras.

Gina se arrependeu no momento em que enunciou a frase. Podia ver a censura no olhar de Harry, e soube que ele a via como uma funcionária do banco, em lugar de uma monitora de acampamento. Felizmente, ela se lembrou do voto de não falarem sobre trabalho e teve suficiente autodisciplina para guardar a opinião para si.

— Há certas formalidades que você deve cumprir — ele encerrou o sermão com expressão ainda mais fechada.

Apertando os dentes, Gina respirou fundo antes de responder. De onde havia tirado a ideia de que ele mudara?

— Está me acusando de ser negligente com minhas obrigações?

— Não estou acusando-a de nada, mas eu me sinto responsável pela sua conduta, e...

— Por quê? Sou algum tipo de idiota para precisar que alguém cuide de mim?

Ele já fora longe demais, Ginevra decidiu. Não havia bom humor que resistisse a tamanha carga de hostilidade!

— Na verdade, você sabe se cuidar muito bem, mas desde que fui eu quem a trouxe para cá...

— Espere um pouco, sr. "Todo-Poderoso"! — Gina não se conteve. — Está muito enganado. Você não me forçou a vir. Estou aqui porque eu escolhi, e vou permanecer pela mesma razão, com ou sem sua aprovação.

— Minha aprovação não tem nada a ver com isso. — Harry lembrou-a em tom gélido. — Mas há um protocolo a seguir, e espero que você o respeite. Faz parte das suas obrigações.

Gina o encarou e plantou as mãos na cintura.

— De que obrigações você está falando?

Harry se aproximou um passo, na típica postura autoritária que pretendia intimidar o oponente.

— Em primeiro lugar, todos no acampamento estão se preparando para uma caminhada depois do desjejum. Os monitores têm obrigação de ir.

— Caminhar? Eu?! — Gina arregalou os olhos, incrédula.

— Foi o que eu disse.

— Bem, tenho novidades para você e para o Acampamento Wakahoola... — Ela respirou fundo e empinou o queixo. — Vou tomar sol durante o dia todo!

— Tenho certeza de que Bill Robards vai apreciar sua cooperação.

— Se ele pensa que vou passar a semana caminhando, nadando e praticando esportes, vai ficar mortalmente decepcionado. Não vou a lugar algum.

Ao dizer isso, Gina endireitou a coluna, passou por ele e seguiu com passos firmes para o refeitório. Podia sentir os olhos dos outros monitores a seguindo pela sala, mas não se importou. Estava tão furiosa com a atitude de superioridade de Harry, que seria capaz de esbofeteá-lo!

Seu rosto ainda queimava de raiva quando apanhou a primeira xícara de café. A semana seria um verdadeiro inferno se o "Todo-Poderoso" se desse o direito de monitorar todos os seus passos.

— Gina! — Agnes chamou-a, indicando a cadeira vazia ao lado dela.

Feliz por encontrar pretexto para desviar a atenção do aborrecimento que tivera com Harry, ela se esgueirou pelas mesas e sentou-se. Tomou metade da xícara de café antes de falar.

— Você tem algum analgésico?

— Tenho muitos. — Agnes não conseguiu reprimir o sorriso, e abaixou a voz. — Estou enganada, ou detectei uma nota de discordância na conversa lá fora?

— Como se já não bastasse meu corpo todo estar dolorido, agora estou com dor de cabeça graças ao "Todo-Poderoso"! — ela confirmou.

— Hum... Talvez ele tenha levantado com o pé esquerdo hoje de manhã.

Ginevra mastigou sem apetite a torrada com geleia de amora, e a conversa de outros monitores à mesa chamou-lhe a atenção.

— Ouvi dizer que os meninos estavam excitados ontem à noite. George me contou que não dormiram até as três horas da madrugada.

— É verdade — uma das crianças opinou. — O Sr. Potter ordenou que todos fizessem cem abdominais...

— E teve de bloquear a porta com o colchão para que os meninos não saíssem — outra voz infantil acrescentou.

— E as crianças dormiram depois disso? — Gina indagou curiosa. A criança de cabelos encaracolados e olhos vividos sorriu, divertida.

— Não. Pularam sobre ele para sair.

Não era para menos que Harry estava tão mal-humorado! Ela pensou. Porém, não havia razão para descarregar sua frustração sobre ela, que tinha seus próprios problemas.

— Harry teve a pretensão de dizer que eu deveria ir para a caminhada hoje de manhã. — Gina se voltou para Agnes. — Diga-me que não é verdade.

— Não é verdade. É claro, há uma certa expectativa de que você possa participar das atividades, mas não é obrigatório. — Agnes enviou-lhe um olhar de simpatia. — No seu caso, eu sugiro que você passe o dia descansando.

Gina se concentrou no café da manhã, tentando não prestar atenção a Harry. Decidiu fazer um favor a si mesma e evitá-lo pelo resto da semana. A ridícula noção de que ele era um ser humano adorável e atencioso, fora prematura. Fora tola por pensar que Harry fosse qualquer outra coisa a não ser o executivo prepotente que ela conhecia.

A atenção dele fizera bem ao seu ego, mas não passara de uma ilusão.

Depois de duas xícaras de café, uma fatia de torrada fria e um copo de suco de laranja, Gina se sentiu melhor e, inconscientemente, olhou ao redor à procura do filho. Havia prometido que não o supervisionaria, mas o instinto maternal foi mais forte.

Avistou Stevie em uma mesa perto da porta e acenou. Ele respondeu com entusiasmo e seguiu na direção dela com um sorriso radiante.

— Dormiu bem, filho? — ela indagou, aliviada ao ver que ele usava os óculos.

— Não — ele declarou com orgulho. — Fizemos uma guerra de travesseiros que durou até de manhã. Harry não ficou muito feliz com isso.

— Eu ouvi dizer. Você teve de fazer abdominais?

— Essa foi à parte fácil! — Ele fez uma careta. — O pior será termos de manter o chalé tão limpo quanto um alojamento do exército pelo resto da semana.

— Que bom! — ela assentiu em aprovação. — Talvez, quando você voltar para casa, consiga arrumar seu próprio quarto.

— Não, mamãe. É apenas por uma semana — ele argumentou com expressão travessa.

Ginevra suspirou e olhou para os pés do filho.

— Não acha que, já que vai sair para uma caminhada, seria melhor usar meias?

— Ninguém está usando meias.

— Mas você ficará com bolhas nos pés.

— Não se preocupe com isso, mamãe. Você também vai caminhar?

— Não, querido. Meu corpo está dolorido. Talvez na próxima vez.

Ele sorriu mais aliviado do que preocupado, e correu para se encontrar com os amigos, deixando Gina com a distinta impressão de que ela era a última pessoa naquele acampamento de quem ele desejasse a companhia.

Depois do café da manhã, Gina voltou para o chalé. Supervisionou as meninas na arrumação das camas, mas havia muita bagagem e pouco espaço para guardá-las.

— Façam o melhor que puderem — ela advertiu, para alívio das crianças.

O resultado não foi dos mais recompensadores, mas Gina lembrou-se de que estavam lá para se divertirem, e não para trabalharem.

Uma voz nos alto-falantes do sistema de som anunciou o início da caminhada e as garotas correram para a recepção, rindo e conversando. Agnes se juntou ao grupo, declarando que precisava de exercícios físicos. Em menos de dez minutos, a unidade feminina havia se esvaziado e Gina tinha o lugar todo só para ela.

Passava pouco das oito e meia, e o sol estava brilhante e convidativo. Animada para o banho de sol, ela vestiu o biquíni e preparou uma sacola, disposta a caminhar o pequeno trecho até a margem do rio.

De súbito, sentiu-se inquieta com o silêncio do acampamento, vazio como uma cidade fantasma. Usualmente, estaria ansiosa por um dia como aquele... No entanto, sentia-se sozinha e deprimida. Estaria com saudade de casa?

Ajeitou a alça da sacola nos ombros e caminhou devagar, sentido os músculos doloridos das pernas. Estava exausta quando atravessou o pequeno arvoredo, ansiando pelas areias brancas e as águas serenas que a esperavam.

No entanto, ao chegar à margem do rio, Gina soltou uma exclamação decepcionada.

_Aquilo _era a praia? Perguntou-se, olhando para a pequena faixa de terra e a estreita correnteza cujo leito era forrado de pedras escorregadias.

Ela conteve o ímpeto de gritar. O que fizera para merecer isso?! O único lugar viável do cenário era o píer, a poucos centímetros acima da tona.

Gina reprimiu o desapontamento e rumou para a doca. Estendeu a toalha na madeira do deque estreito e, com um suspiro exausto, despiu o short e a camiseta e se deitou.

Por que estava tão decepcionada? Afinal, a culpa era toda dela! Nunca gostara da vida selvagem. Estava ali por causa do filho, e aquele era o propósito da viagem.

Resignada, ela usou a sacola como travesseiro e se forçou a relaxar. Ouviu passos se aproximando e, ao abrir os olhos, se deparou com Harry.

— Há espaço para mais um?

Ela sentou-se de um pulo. O corpo perfeito se revelava sob o traje esportivo, perfeito para a compleição atlética e vigorosa.

Sem esperar pela resposta, ele se estendeu ao lado dela e, sem esconder a admiração, passeou o olhar pelo seu corpo revelado em todas as curvas dentro do minúsculo biquíni.

Gina se recusou a ficar perturbada. Sabia que ele estava tentando provocá-la, e ignorou o arrepio que percorreu sua espinha e incendiou suas veias. Estava determinada a não sucumbir ao charme daquele homem.

— Eu lhe devo desculpas — ele começou em tom sincero. — Exagerei hoje de manhã. Receio que você foi vítima do meu mau humor matinal.

— Mau humor matinal? Creio que isso seja um eufemismo. Você é sempre tão amigável e charmoso quando se levanta?

— O problema é que eu não me levantei. Simplesmente não dormi.

— Oh, entendo. — Ela se encolheu ao sentir o contato da perna de Harry na pele nua. — Você teve uma noite ruim, e em vez de levar seus problemas para o diretor do acampamento, que está qualificado para...

— Quantas toalhas você trouxe? — ele interrompeu em tom amigável.

— O quê? Oh... Eu trouxe três — ela respondeu de forma automática, voltando ao sermão. — O diretor está qualifica do para lidar com esse tipo de problema, mas você despejou toda a sua raiva em mim. Bem, fique sabendo que...

— Você conseguiu uma boa almofada.

Ginevra pestanejou atônita com a súbita mudança de assunto.

— Acordei com o corpo dolorido hoje cedo, Harry. Também estava mal-humorada, porque mal podia...

— Você é linda, Ginevra.

— ...caminhar — ela completou, ignorando a provocação.

— Acredite, uma palavra gentil teria sido bem-vinda. Você parece ter se esquecido de que eu fui à pessoa que...

— Acho que seu travesseiro improvisado é grande o bastante para duas pessoas...

— ...subiu e desceu a escada para o apartamento ontem de manhã, enquanto você carregava o carro.

— Poderia se afastar para me dar espaço?

— E isso foi antes que eu subisse a colina, o que prova velmente acrescentou mais cem quilômetros em minha carreira de maratonista, e... — Ela franziu a testa e o encarou. — Você está tentando me empurrar para fora da doca?

— Não. Estou apenas me ajeitando.

— Oh, entendo. — Gina se contraiu ao sentir a proximidade. — Bem, de qualquer forma, nunca fiz tanto exercício físico quanto nas últimas horas, e... Oh! — ela gaguejou, agarrando-se ao braço dele. — Você está me empurrando! Estou quase caindo na água.

Imediatamente, Harry estendeu um braço protetor sobre ela.

— Chegue mais perto. Vou me afastar para lhe dar espaço.

— Obrigada.

Ela sorriu, mas a vaga sensação de que havia perdido alguma coisa a perturbou. Talvez o tivesse julgado mal, afinal de contas. Naquele momento, Harry voltara a ser o homem gentil e atencioso que conhecera no dia anterior.

Apoiando-se sobre o cotovelo, Harry pousou a mão livre no ombro de Gina. O braço tocou levemente os seios, provocando uma descarga elétrica que a fez arrepiar.

— Você é uma mulher muito bonita, Gina.

Sem que ela esperasse, Harry inclinou a cabeça e capturou seus lábios com posse tão gentil e suave quanto a brisa da manhã.

Quase sem perceber, Ginevra relaxou, e respondeu ao beijo com mais ardor do que pretendia. Em resposta, o con tato se aprofundou, lentamente a princípio, mas persistente e persuasivo a ponto de incendiá-la.

Braços poderosos a envolveram, e a boca possessiva mo veu-se sobre a dela em sensual exploração.

Correntes de desejo percorreram o corpo de Ginevra. Instintivamente, ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto até que os corpos se moldassem como se fossem um.

Num suave gemido de satisfação, Harry estreitou-a contra o peito e girou o corpo para cobri-la com seu peso.

Sem pensar, Ginevra cruzou os tornozelos ao redor do quadril estreito, movida pela urgência do instinto que pulsava dentro dela.

Subitamente, o som de vozes infantis quebrou o clima de magia. Ginevra sentiu o corpo de Harry ficar tenso e, no momento seguinte, foi tomada por um profundo vazio quando ele se afastou.

— Droga! — ouviu-o praguejar, irritado.

Ela tentou controlar a pulsação e admitiu que estava tão decepcionada quanto ele.

— Achei que todos tivessem saído para a caminhada — ela balbuciou, sentando-se e ajustando a alça do biquíni.

— Você não imaginava que a caminhada duraria a manhã toda, não é?—Os dedos experientes traçaram caminho sobre a pele alva, sob a alça do biquíni.

Ginevra sorriu secretamente diante do óbvio desapontamento de Harry. Sentia-se lisonjeada por ele ter perdido o controle.

Com um longo suspiro, ela fechou os olhos e se forçou a reprimir as emoções. Haviam trocado um beijo. Era tudo. Seria tola se achasse que o momento fugaz significava amor eterno.

— Aposto que alguns deles decidiram nadar — ela comentou, ajeitando a toalha. — O sol já está alto no céu.

— Que pena, não é? Se não tivéssemos parado, teríamos algo para nos lembrar pelo resto das nossas vidas.

Ginevra não encontrou palavras para responder, e agradeceu aos céus ao ver algumas crianças correrem pela areia da margem até a casa de barcos. Se ficasse mais um segundo sozinha com aquele homem, não seria capaz de responder pelos seus atos!

Harry desceu do deque para ajudar os guias a retirar canoas e vestir os coletes salva-vidas nas crianças, e ela se deitou de bruços e admirou sem reservas as formas perfeitas do corpo atlético.

O beijo que trocaram a tomara de surpresa. Talvez ambos estivessem cansados e vulneráveis, justificou. Nenhum dos dois era do tipo que se rendia a um impulso irrefletido. Am bos eram maduros e adultos, e não tinham as ilusões da adolescência. Sabiam que tinham personalidades opostas. Porém, lembrou-se de que opostos se atraíam...

Com ajuda de Harry, os guias colocaram as canoas no rio.

Ginevra fechou os olhos sentindo o sol do fim da manhã aquecer seu corpo. Ouviu fragmentos de conversas e soube que desceriam o rio para uma praia com vista espetacular.

As vozes das crianças se tornaram distantes e, no instante seguinte, a mão quente pousou em seu ventre.

— Você passou filtro solar?

— Não... — ela murmurou como se tivesse mergulhado em um sonho.

Sem pedir permissão, Harry abriu a sacola e se pôs a vasculhá-la.

— Hum... Um livro de suspense, óculos escuros, tesouras, caneta e lixa de unha... Para que você precisa de uma lixa de unha?

— Eu sempre carrego na bolsa.

— Não é uma bolsa, Gina. E uma sacola de praia — ele argumentou com uma risada. — Ah! Aqui está o filtro solar.

Ginevra prendeu a respiração. Não sabia se seria uma boa idéia permitir tanta intimidade... Mas a verdade era que precisava passar a loção nas costas, e não protestou ao sentir as mãos firmes em seus ombros.

Mordeu os lábios ao sentir a pele arrepiar com o contato. Uma onda de excitação cresceu em seu ventre, e desejou que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

— Pronto. Você já está protegida. Agora, deite-se de costas. Ela hesitou, mas não resistiu à tentação. Girou corpo e apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro improvisado.

Fechou os olhos ao sentir as mãos sobre seu ventre, numa carícia sensual. Harry espalhou o creme em seus ombros, massageando-os com suave pressão.

Um suspiro de prazer escapou dos lábios dela, e quando começava a relaxar, sentiu os dedos firmes soltando o laço da alça do biquíni.

— O que está fazendo? — Abriu os olhos, espantada.

— Tenho de passar filtro solar nos ombros.

A resposta pareceu razoável e inocente, e ela se sentiu tola por suspeitar que ele tivesse segundas intenções. Estava começando a aprender que havia uma faceta de Harry para a qual não estava preparada.

Com gesto involuntário, protegeu os seios quando o _top_do biquíni se soltou, e sentou-se para olhar ao redor, preocupado por serem flagrados naquela posição.

— Acho que já basta, Harry. Obrigada.

— Ainda não passei protetor solar na área do colo...

— Ouça, se não parar com isso agora mesmo, eu vou... Vou...

— Atirar-me na água? — ele sugeriu com esperança.

— Não. Vou apanhar minhas toalhas e sair daqui.

— Você não quer fazer isso...

Ginevra abriu a boca para protestar... E não encontrou palavras. Harry tinha razão. Por mais insensato que pudesse parecer, tudo o que ela mais queria era ficar ali e ser seduzida pelo último homem que imaginara se apaixonar...

Fugindo da sedução do olhar de Harry, Ginevra respirou fundo e suspendeu o _top_do biquíni. Não pretendia ceder à tentação de ser tocada pelas mãos fortes. As crianças poderiam voltar a qualquer momento, e seria um escândalo se os encontrassem em posição comprometedora.

Harry se afastou, contrariado, e ela tentou desviar a atenção, mas a consciência do corpo musculoso e bronzeado a seu lado tomou seus pensamentos, assim como a agressiva au toconfiança que dominava a todos que estavam em contato com ele.

E o mais curioso era que a atitude possessiva e autoritária não a incomodava... Não, quando sentia-se envolvida pela poderosa presença daquele homem.

Tentou fingir que não notava o contato dos ombros largos, nem dos movimentos ocasionais da perna musculosa ou do ritmo suave da respiração quente.

Embora ele parecesse completamente relaxado, Ginevra tinha a sensação de que Harry Potter era mestre em manter as emoções sob controle.

— Algo me diz que perdemos o almoço — ela mencionou, determinada a manter a conversa focalizada em assuntos triviais.

— Também acho. — Harry se virou para encará-la. — O prato do dia é salsicha grelhada com salada de batatas e gelatina de limão, se isso a faz se sentir melhor.

— Sem dúvida, sinto-me bem melhor por saber que não perdi grande coisa. — Ela sorriu. — E pensar que você fez Melissa deixar as guloseimas em casa... Seria muito útil nesse momento.

— Como eu poderia saber? — Ele se aproximou discreta mente.

— Melissa tem de fazer dieta. Ela tem tendência a ganhar peso com facilidade.

— De quem ela herdou essa tendência? A mãe dela estava acima do peso?

— Não, mas costumava fazer dietas rigorosas. — Harry perdeu o olhar na imensidão azul do céu. — Linda, cuidava de tudo com muito rigor. Ela era excelente profissional e a pessoa mais meticulosa que já conheci.

Ginevra sentiu uma ponta de ciúme.

— O que ela fazia?

— Era advogada e tinha um escritório com doze funcio nários. Morreu de câncer há dois anos.

— Oh, sinto muito... Eu não sabia. — Ginevra virou o rosto para fitá-lo, mas encontrou a usual máscara impene trável escondendo as emoções. — Deve ter sido uma perda irreparável para você e Melissa.

— Sem dúvida. Entretanto, minha filha superou com sur preendente facilidade. Linda sempre trabalhou fora, e nunca foi o tipo de mãe presente. A Sra. Briggs mora em nossa casa e cuida de Melissa desde que ela era recém-nascida. Foi ela quem tomou conta de tudo quando Linda foi internada.

— Isso é cruel.

— O que quer dizer?

— Parece que sua esposa perdeu muita coisa por ter de trabalhar.

— Ela não tinha de trabalhar. Ela queria trabalhar, o que é diferente. -Harry declarou com firmeza. —Era uma mulher eficiente, inteligente e bem-sucedida. A vida dela era voltada para o trabalho. Melissa não foi planejada, mas Linda con cordou com a gravidez, desde que pudesse voltar ao trabalho o mais breve possível, e exigiu que tivéssemos uma babá para cuidar da filha.

Ginevra avaliou o perfil bem desenhado à procura de alguma emoção, mas Harry parecia mantê-las cuidadosamen te reprimidas.

— Como você se sentiu a respeito disso? — perguntou com cuidado.

— Não tive escolha a não ser aceitar a decisão dela. Na ocasião, fiquei desapontado por Melissa não ser um menino. Agora, claro, eu adoro minha filha e fico feliz por ela ter nascido. — Ele girou o corpo e se deitou de lado, apoiando a cabeça na mão. — E quanto a você? Gostaria de ter uma menina?

— Não. — Ginevra se afastou com um movimento in voluntário. — Estava preparada para o que viesse, e adorei a idéia de ter um menino. Eu já havia pensado no nome dele mesmo antes da concepção.

— Você estava trabalhando quando ficou grávida?

A proximidade do corpo vibrante forçou-a a recuar ainda mais.

— Sim, e voltei ao trabalho quando Stevie tinha um ano de idade.

Com gesto aparentemente alheio, Harry encostou a mão em seu ventre, e Ginevra prendeu a respiração.

— É admirável como você consegue administrar sua vida, Gina. Deveria se orgulhar disso.

Ela fitou os profundos olhos verdes que tinham a ca pacidade de paralisá-la, ao mesmo tempo em que todos os nervos do seu corpo vibravam furiosamente.

Quando Harry retirou uma mecha de cabelos do seu rosto e beijou-a na ponta do nariz, ela fechou os olhos com a res piração suspensa. Então, lentamente, ele passou o braço pe los ombros dela e a abraçou.

Agindo por instinto, Ginevra se aconchegou no peito de Harry e não protestou ao sentir o contato possessivo dos lábios poderosos. Estreitando-se de encontro ao abdômen de aço, ela correspondeu ao beijo com total paixão.

A princípio, o contato foi suave e gentil, para se tornar mais insistente e provocante. A língua experiente contornou a linha dos lábios, enviando a Ginevra uma carga maciça de adrenalina.

Ela o desejava e sabia que era correspondida. Porém, he sitou em deixar que fluísse livremente a necessidade urgente que tomou seu corpo e despertou suas emoções.

O beijo exigente a impediu de pensar. Harry exigia mais, e forçou-a gentilmente a entreabrir os lábios para explorar seus segredos. Enquanto saboreava a doçura do momento, todos os resquícios de controle que ela lutara para construir quebraram-se como cristal. Ginevra se tornou consciente de uma nova sensação, viva e vibrante, que potencializou todos os sentidos.

A mão de Harry percorreu a linha do pescoço e soltou o laço do sutiã. Num gesto ousado, acariciou a curva dos seios, e sua mão se insinuou sob o biquíni, tocando os mamilos intumescidos.

Ginevra prendeu a respiração, ignorando a voz distante em sua consciência alertando-a para o perigo.

— Por favor, Harry... Estamos indo longe demais — balbuciou quase sem fôlego, sustentando o _top_com uma das mãos.

Harry soltou-a de imediato e, com um longo suspiro, apoiou a cabeça nos ombros dela.

— Acho que deveríamos ter escolhido um local mais ade quado — comentou sem esconder a frustração. — O que acha de darmos um mergulho?

— Oh, não. Eu detesto água gelada.

— Não está gelada. Está tão quente quanto à de uma banheira. Experimente você mesma. Mergulhe a mão.

Com cuidado, Ginevra abaixou o braço e tocou a água com a ponta dos dedos.

— Tem razão. Não está tão fria, mas vou mergulhar os pés antes de tomar alguma decisão irracional.

— Fique à vontade.

Tomando cuidado para não espirrar água por todos os lados, Harry mergulhou e esperou por Ginevra, cujo problema no momento não era a água, mas a parte de cima do biquíni.

Ela ergueu os braços para apertar o laço da alça quando Harry a chamou:

— Ginevra, é melhor se apressar. Ouvi alguém se apro ximando.

— Oh, meu Deus! As canoas estão voltando! — ela gemeu sem conseguir atar o nó do biquíni.

— Entre na água antes que alguém a veja.

Sem pensar, ela sentou-se na beirada do deque e caiu nas águas geladas do Potomac.

— Meu Deus! Eu vou congelar! — reclamou, tremendo de frio.

— Você vai se acostumar. Movimente-se para se aquecer. Ela obedeceu prontamente, e percebeu horrorizada que havia perdido a parte de cima do biquíni.

— Oh, não! — gritou, olhando ao redor.

— Onde está meu _top__?_

— Está perguntando para mim?

— Pare de brincar, Harry, e me ajude a encontrá-lo! — implorou, à beira da histeria.

— Está bem. Enquanto isso fique mergulhada até o pes coço.

Receando morrer por hipotermia, Ginevra se abaixou até que a água chegasse ao queixo.

— Tem de estar em algum lugar! — murmurou, tremendo de frio.

— Você não tem outro biquíni na sacola?

— Não. Por que eu traria um biquíni extra para o rio? E, mesmo que tivesse, como poderia vesti-lo, se as canoas já estão voltando?

Sensibilizado pelo desespero de Ginevra, Harry mergu lhou e permaneceu imerso por alguns minutos. Quando emergiu, ergueu o braço e estendeu-lhe a minúscula peça amarela.

— Você estava com meu biquíni o tempo todo! — ela disse por entre os dentes, arrancando-o das mãos dele.

— Não pude resistir. Ninguém nunca lhe disse que seus seios são lindos?

Lembrando-se de respirar, ela se virou de costas para ves tir o _top__._

— Palavras não podem expressar o quanto estou lisonjeada pela observação — ela resmungou, apertando o laço atrás do pescoço bem a tempo de ver as canoas se aproximando.

Os campistas acenaram e Harry respondeu, enquanto ela entrava em desespero.

— Por favor, ajude-me. Rápido!

— Com prazer.

Harry nadou para se colocar atrás dela e, com movimentos ágeis, prendeu o laço com dois nós. Aliviada, Ginevra fi nalmente relaxou, decidindo em segredo que, daquele dia em diante, passaria a usar maio, em lugar de duas peças.

Sentindo-se segura para sair da água gelada, ela cami nhou para a doca.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la a subir.

Com rapidez, Harry saltou para o píer.

Ginevra segurou a mão estendida para ela e, ao erguer a perna, perdeu o equilíbrio.

Mãos firmes a sustentaram antes que caísse na água. Então, antes que soubesse o que estava acontecendo, sentiu o braço possessivo ao redor da cintura.

Harry suspendeu-a, colocando-a com segurança no deque.

Ela fechou os olhos ao ouvir os aplausos das crianças e guias que acabavam de descer da canoa e assistiram à cena. Enrolou-se na toalha enquanto Harry agradecia aos aplausos, saudado como o herói do dia.

Logo que os campistas guardaram as canoas, Harry ajudou os guias a guardar os coletes salva-vidas.

Ginevra se vestiu e recolheu as toalhas. Os momentos que passara sozinha com Harry se tornaram mais íntimos do que ela gostaria de admitir. Seu corpo ainda vibrava com o toque das mãos poderosas. Disse a si mesma que era apenas uma insanidade temporária causada pela fadiga. Em breve, estariam novamente no ambiente de trabalho, e tudo seria esquecido.

— Você não vai ficar para outra aplicação de filtro solar? — Harry indagou quando ela chegou à praia.

O coração de Ginevra se apertou diante da nota de de sapontamento na voz. No entanto, sabia que tinha de evitá-lo, se quisesse se proteger da poderosa química que havia entre eles.

— Já tomei sol o suficiente por um dia — desculpou-se, fazendo menção de sair.

— Isso quer dizer que você virá para cá amanhã?

— Creio que sim.

— Ótimo. Gostaria de levá-la para um passeio de canoa.

— Oh, não — Gina protestou, com um firme movi mento de cabeça. — Obrigada, mas nunca andei de canoa na minha vida, e não pretendo que aqui seja minha primeira experiência.

— Não é preciso ter habilidades especiais. Qualquer um que saiba segurar um remo está qualificado para canoagem.

— E quanto a você? Sabe manejar o remo?

— Pratiquei canoagem quando era adolescente. E o mes mo que andar de bicicleta. Uma vez que tenha aprendido, você nunca esquece.

— O único problema é que nunca aprendi a andar de bi cicleta também.

Rindo, Harry passou o braço sobre os ombros dela e, juntos, caminharam para o topo da colina.

— Estava falando sério quando disse que não tem incli nações atléticas, não é? — ele perguntou com expressão di vertida.

— Tenho a mesma coordenação que uma tartaruga de costas.

— Mesmo assim, Gina, seria um pecado você passar uma semana inteira em um acampamento sem fazer ao menos um passeio de canoa. Os guias me disseram que a vista rio abaixo é espetacular.

Chegaram aos chalés onde os caminhos se dividiam. Ao redor deles, as copas viçosas das árvores contrastavam com o azul do céu, oferecendo sombra às trilhas que cortavam o arvoredo. O silêncio era quebrado apenas pelo canto ocasio nal dos pássaros e pelo som das folhas secas se quebrando sob os pés enquanto caminhavam.

Harry parou, colocou no chão a sacola de Ginevra e, com movimento delicado, segurou-a pelo queixo e fez com que o encarasse.

— Apesar de reclamar o tempo todo, desconfio que você gosta de acampar.

— Bem, tenho de admitir que não está sendo tão ruim quanto imaginei.

E Ginevra esperou que não percebesse ser ele o maior responsável pela sua mudança de opinião.

Harry deu um passo à frente e os corpos se tocaram. Abra çou-a e deslizou a mão pelas costas macias.

Ginevra podia sentir as curvas do seu corpo se molda rem ao torso atlético. Não resistiu ao impulso de pousar a mão nos ombros largos e deslizá-las para a nuca.

— Hum... Alguma coisa me diz que saímos do píer cedo demais.

— Está enganado. Está na hora de colocar ordem em nos so caos.

Harry afastou a cabeça e a encarou com expressão séria.

— Caos? O que quer dizer?

— Bem... — Ela fez uma pausa, hesitante. — Acho que não é ético da nossa parte nos dedicarmos a atividades que não estejam diretamente relacionadas com o acampamento.

— Está preocupada com nossa reputação?

— Isso mesmo.

— Entendo. — Harry tentava parecer sério, mas ela iden tificou o brilho divertido nos olhos dele. — Tenho de concor dar. Foi por isso que entreguei-lhe o biquíni quando vi a aproximação das canoas. Quis que você o vestisse antes que minha reputação ficasse manchada.

— Sua reputação?! — Ginevra deu uma palmada no ombro dele.

A boca bem-feita se curvou em um sorriso provocante.

— Não pude resistir, Ginevra... Você é a mulher mais atraente que já conheci.

Ela sentiu que todas as defesas se desarmaram diante do galanteio.

Harry puxou-a para mais perto e beijou-a com intimidade, e ela sentiu os contornos firmes do corpo viril pressionados contra o seu.

O contato intenso fez com que Ginevra se esquecesse do mundo. Sucumbiu à força da vibração que havia entre eles, e se entregou às sensações que brotavam de lugares que ela julgara adormecidos.

Com esforço supremo, afastou-se e respirou fundo.

— Não podemos, Harry...

— Você quer dizer que não podemos mais realizar ativi dades que não estejam relacionadas com o acampamento?

— É exatamente o que quero dizer.

— Está bem. Só queria ter certeza. Afastando-se um passo, ela o encarou com firmeza.

— Se não tomarmos cuidado, faremos história como os primeiros monitores a serem expulsos do Acampamento Wakahoola.

— Depende do ponto de vista — ele racionalizou. — Po deria ser uma honra.

Ao dizer isso, Harry apanhou a sacola e pressionou gentil mente o braço de Gina.

— E eu não tenho objeções a essa honra.

— Pare de tentar me persuadir a mudar o foco do proble ma, Harry! Você é especialista nessa arte, mas não vai con seguir. A regra a respeito dos projetos alheios ao acampa mento se mantém.

Embora a voz fosse firme e sincera, Ginevra teve a dis tinta impressão de que ele não a levava a sério.

Em lugar de responder, Harry passou a mão pelos ombros dela e a conduziu para a unidade feminina.

Quando se separaram, ele despediu-se com um breve beijo nos lábios.

Ginevra manteve o controle e esperou até que ele esti vesse bom de vista para correr como uma adolescente, an siosa para que chegasse o dia seguinte.

Uma chuva torrencial caiu sobre o acampamento depois do jantar, e as atividades da noite foram transferidas para o salão de jogos. A lareira foi acesa, mas não substituiu a excitação de uma genuína fogueira. Apesar do inconvenien te, as atividades transcorreram com sucesso. O diretor do acampamento iniciou a solenidade de premiação dos times vencedores das partidas de futebol, vôlei e basquete daquele dia. O nome de cada jogador foi lido e receberam uma caneta com o logotipo do Acampamento Wakahoola.

Ginevra ficou surpresa ao ver como os vencedores se orgulhavam do prêmio, e lembrou-se de que era o reconhe cimento, e não o prêmio em si, que importava.

Olhou para o filho, que se sentara na fileira da frente e aplaudia o time vencedor. Ele estava dentre os perdedores, mas não parecia aborrecido. E por que deveria? No dia se guinte, poderia vencer, pensou orgulhosa da atitude dele.

Durante a premiação, flagrou-se procurando por Harry. Avistou-o no outro extremo da sala, e seu coração perdeu um compasso.

Ao perceber que era observado, Harry sorriu e acenou discretamente, e ela respondeu tomada por uma intensa onda de alegria.

A chuva diminuiu de intensidade apenas o suficiente para que todos corressem para os chalés. Quando as crianças en traram na cabana, as roupas encharcadas formaram poças no piso. Em menos de um minuto, o lugar se transformou em um caos.

Exaustas, as crianças adormeceram antes que Ginevra tivesse tempo de vestir a camisola.

Ela dormiu logo que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, e despertou com as vozes das meninas depois do que pareceu ter transcorrido apenas alguns minutos.

Melissa e a filha de Barbara Rhinehouse, Coleen, conver savam animadamente, sentadas na cama de uma delas.

Ginevra achou curiosa a coincidência de ambas se tor narem amigas no acampamento, sendo duas crianças fi lhas de funcionários do banco.

Ao pensar no trabalho, uma discreta nuvem de preocupa ção pairou sobre ela.

O mal-estar que ela sentia ocasionalmente quando estava com Harry se devia ao fato de conter-se para não mencionar o banco. Refreara diversas vezes o impulso de perguntar como ele conseguira o tom bronzeado da pele e os músculos vigorosos do corpo perfeito se ficava sentado por trás de uma escrivaninha o dia todo. E quando ele a criticara por não cumprir as regras do acampamento, ela quase respondera que não era como um dos executivos dele.

Se, por um lado, estava orgulhosa por conseguir manter os negócios fora da conversa, receava que, não poder falar com liberdade sobre o que tivesse em mente, os impedia de elevar o relacionamento a um novo padrão.

No entanto, pretendia manter o voto de não mencionar o banco American Trust naquelas férias. Se Harry trouxesse o assunto à tona, trataria de não estimulá-lo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, teriam de se confrontar com o problema. Da par te dela, preferia que fosse o mais tarde possível.

Quando o dia nasceu, o chalé ganhou vida, mas Ginevra percebeu que o entusiasmo não era tão grande quanto no dia anterior. As meninas apanharam as capas de chuva e foram para os vestiários... Todos, exceto Ginevra.

Por que, dentre tantos itens desnecessários que levara, ela foi se esquecer de artigos essenciais como uma capa de chuva? Perguntou-se, irritada. Subiu correndo a colina e entrou no refeitório, onde Harry a esperava na porta.

— Por que não cobriu a cabeça com uma toalha? — ele indagou, avaliando os cabelos encharcados.

— Porque não pensei nisso — Ginevra retorquiu, abor recida.

— Desculpe. Foi apenas uma sugestão...

— Não preciso de sugestões. Preciso de uma sombrinha.

— Francamente, acho que você precisa de uma xícara de café.

O sorriso gentil a desarmou, e ela percebeu que havia exagerado.

— Tem razão. Mostre-me a direção correta.

— Com prazer.

Ele segurou-a pelo ombro e a virou na direção da mesa com café, chá, sucos e leite, e empurrou-a com gentileza.

Ginevra encheu uma caneca com café e sentiu-se me lhor depois do primeiro gole. Em alguns minutos, conseguiu achar graça por aprender sobre a forma como cada um reagia antes da primeira dose de cafeína. Serviu-se de torradas e encontrou uma mesa para se acomodar. Harry sentou-se ao lado dela, e comeram com apetite.

Ginevra notou que ele estava bem vestido, com bermuda acinzentada e camiseta pólo azul-real. Os cabelos, ainda úmidos, e a suave fragrância da loção pós-barba revelavam que acabara de sair do banho.

Desviou os olhos e tomou todo o conteúdo da xícara de um só gole, consciente do olhar de Harry sobre ela. Endireitou os ombros, determinada a não deixar que ele a afetasse.

— Você está muito elegante esta manhã, Harry — comen tou casualmente. — Não acha que exagerou para um dia chuvoso como hoje?

— Procuro vestir roupas confortáveis, e o clima nunca me influenciou.

— O que aconteceu com a roupa que usou ontem?

— Derrubei geleia de amora da torta no jantar.

Ginevra riu. Como era possível que estivesse tratando de assuntos domésticos com o presidente do departamento de empréstimos do banco?

Bill Robards parou diante deles no centro do refeitório e chamou a atenção de todos, batendo a colher no copo para pedir silêncio.

—Tenho de informá-los que as atividades ao ar livre serão adiadas em função da chuva. Enquanto isso, vamos para o salão de jogos, onde alguns instrutores prepararam ativida des interessantes. Vocês poderão confeccionar artesanatos e levá-los para casa.

Um burburinho desapontado percorreu o salão.

— Já que todos ficaremos juntos, temos de usar alguma ajuda extra. Há algum voluntário que possa nos ajudar?

Ginevra ergueu a mão, seguida de diversos monitores.

— Ótimo. Temos Ginevra, Agnes, Helen, Roger... Obri gado pela cooperação — agradeceu, passando a falar de ou tros assuntos.

— Você?! — Harry se aproximou de Ginevra com expres são surpresa. — Você se colocou como voluntária para con feccionar artesanato?

— Por que não? Posso não ser especialista em canoagem, mas tenho habilidades com as mãos.

— Ginevra, você me surpreende a cada minuto. — Harry fitou-a com admiração genuína. — Onde aprendeu a fazer artesanato?

— Não fui a nenhuma escola, mas... — Ergueu os ombros, sem concluir.

Quis acrescentar que fizera parte do comitê do Sr. DuBois e participara da organização dos eventos de arte, anos atrás, mas lembrou-se de não mencionar nada que se relacionasse a trabalho.

Ela realizara vários projetos de arte e aprendera noções básicas sobre pintura e desenho.

Seguiram para o salão de jogos, que fora adaptado para a atividade com diversas mesas, cadeiras e materiais gráficos.

Depois de avaliar o material disponível, Ginevra distri buiu papéis, tintas e pincéis e supervisionou pequenos grupos.

— O truque é fazer com que as crianças se interessem pelos projetos antes que fiquem entediadas e comece a andar pela sala — comentou com Agnes. — Por que não começa com o grupo que está com o papel crepom? Coloque as crian ças sentadas, entregue tesoura e papel e deixe que traba lhem à vontade. Voltarei num minuto para mostrar o que fazer.

Agnes sentou-se numa das mesas e se pôs a cortar papéis. Imediatamente, as crianças a rodearam para ver o que es tava fazendo.

Ginevra parou ao lado de Brenda Mortmer, a simpática senhora de meia-idade que estava confeccionando correntes de elos de cartolina. Em pouco tempo, todos estavam ocupa dos, recortando, desenhando e pintando.

— Tem algum projeto para mim? — a voz de Harry soou próxima de Ginevra.

— É óbvio que espera que a resposta seja um sonoro "não", não é? — Ela se voltou para ele com um sorriso.

— Feliz mente para você, há instrutores suficientes para supervisionar todos os projetos.

— É uma pena. Vim para me oferecer como voluntário.

— Sei que deve estar terrivelmente desapontado, mas pa ra confortá-lo, posso sugerir que organize um campeonato de pingue-pongue para aqueles que não se encaixaram em nenhum projeto.

— Pingue-pongue? — Os ombros de Harry se encolheram em frustração. — Não temos bolas de pingue-pongue.

— Sim, nós temos. Encontrei uma caixa fechada no baú ao lado da lareira. Está bem ali.

Com um suspiro exasperado, Harry seguiu para o local que ela indicara e abriu o baú.

— Ginevra, veja o que encontrei!—Ele riu, chamando-a. Ele suspendia uma peça de vestuário, e Ginevra se apro ximou, curiosa.

— O que é isso?

— Um colete salva-vidas do período da guerra.

— Nunca vi um colete tão grande! Você acha que ainda flutua?

— Claro. Essas peças eram construídas para durar, mas não eram usadas exceto em viagens em alto-mar. Já foram substituídas por modelos mais leves e modernos.

Ele depositou o colete salva-vidas no baú e seguiu na di reção da mesa de pingue-pongue.

Os olhos de Ginevra o seguiram, mas seu pensamento não estava ali. Ela pensava no colete salva-vidas no baú bem diante dela. Talvez fosse precisar da peça, no passeio de ca noa marcado para o dia seguinte...

.

.

_**N/A: Ola meus queridos, como estão? **_

_**Estou amando poder contar coma presença de vocês nas adaptações, e espero poder contar muito ainda nos novos projetos.**_

_**Essa adaptação ao contrário do que havia dito antes, não tem 6 capítulo e sim apenas CINCO. ohhhhhhhhh**_

_**Portanto, estamos na metade da fic e como não tenho mais adaptações interessantes prontas, preciso me virar e achar logo um bom livro para adaptar, sendo assim, próximo capítulo será postado na segunda ou terça-feira.**_

_**Até mais e não esqueçam de comentar para fazer uma adaptadora(WHAT?) feliz! =D**_

**Respostas aos comentários:**

**Joana Patricia:** _Sem dúvida eles estão muito a vontade, mas não posso recriminá-los. Aliás, quem não queria ficar desse jeito por um moreno, alto, de olhos verdes e sorriso sedutor? (suspiros)._

_Espero que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo e muito obrigada pelo comentário._

**YukiYuri:** _Esquentar? Mágina! Como disse na resposta ao comentário acima, tem como condenar essa tensão sexual entre eles? Eu imagino que não! ^^_

_Espero que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo e muito obrigada pelo comentário._

**Mylle W. Potter:** _Que bom que não acha que eu demorei, é uma das poucas, pergunte a Larissa Cardoso e a Dressa Potter sobre as atualizações da Será e verá o quanto rápido a minha cabeça pode ir a prêmio!_

_Fico feliz em saber que esteja gostando da adaptação, fico no aguardo para saber sua opinião sobre este. Obrigado pelo comentário._

**Thai: **_Ola, mesmo essa obra não sendo de minha autoria fico feliz em poder compartilhar essas estórias com vcs e ter respostas positivas sobre elas! Gina e Harry por serem uma espécie de pais solteiros sabem lidar bem com crianças, mas não podemos negar que quando falamos desses seres pequenos arrancadores de sorrisos e fazedores de corações moles, estamos lidando com o imprevisível!_

_Acho que não demorei a postar, afinal estou no prazo prometido! rsrsrs_

_Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e aguardo seu comentário sobre esse. Obrigado por sempre estar comentando._

**L: **_Que bom que gostou, espero que este capítulo tenha lhe agradado ainda mais. Aguardo sua opinião, obrigado pelo comentário._


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo IV**

**.**

**.**

Ginevra se manteve imóvel à margem do rio, arqueada sob o peso do antigo colete salva-vidas que encontrara no baú da sala de jogos na noite anterior. Irritada, tentou apertar ao máximo as tiras da peça obsoleta, odiando-se por não ter levado um colete na lista de itens, antes de ir para o acampamento.

— Para que serve isso? — Apontou para uma das tiras que dançava em seu corpo. — Não encontrei serventia para ela.

— Essa tira, como as demais, serve para manter o colete preso ao corpo — Harry explicou com paciência. — Não sei por que você não quer usar os coletes do acampamento, como todo o mundo. Essa bugiganga é capaz de manter um cavalo flutuando por dois dias.

— Não me sinto segura com aquelas bóias. São para crianças.

— Escolha uma numeração maior. — Harry fez um gesto na direção da casa de barcos. — Podem ser menores e mais leves, mas são perfeitamente seguras.

— Seus argumentos não vão me convencer.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Ginevra, não vamos atravessar o oceano Pacífico! Vamos descer o rio e enfrentar uma pequena correnteza. Você vai ficar tão segura quanto em sua banheira.

— São conjecturas da sua parte — Ginevra resmungou enquanto tentava apertar as tiras.

O silêncio seguiu a última observação, e ela se sentiu a última das mortais.

— Você deve ficar espantado por constatar que faço tudo errado, não é?

— Ao contrário, Gina. Acho que você faz tudo certo. Ele se aproximou e, com movimentos ágeis e seguros, prendeu o colete com firmeza ao corpo dela.

A proximidade teve efeito devastador sobre Ginevra.

Como se tivesse sentido a reação, Harry segurou-a pelos ombros. Passeou o olhar desde o boné de beisebol, que ela usava para proteger os olhos, até os pés.

— Sabe de uma coisa? — murmurou com um sorriso de provocação. — Se eu não a conhecesse melhor, poderia jurar que é a mãe do King Kong!

Ginevra abriu a boca para protestar, mas não conteve uma deliciosa risada.

— Fico feliz que você saiba que sou eu quem está escondida sob esse colete monstruoso. Não quero que entre na canoa achando que está em companhia de uma estranha.

Ele riu e beijou-a na ponta do nariz.

— Aprecio sua consideração. E agora, o que acha de partirmos para a aventura?

— Estou pronta.

Ginevra apanhou a sacola de praia e colocou-a no piso da canoa. Então, com cuidado para não perder o equilíbrio, estendeu a perna e subiu. Com um sorriso de triunfo, sentou-se no banco de madeira.

Harry colocou as mãos na cintura e a encarou.

— Gina, você não pode entrar na canoa enquanto ainda está na praia. Temos de colocá-la na água primeiro.

— O quê? Você quer que eu entre na água com meus tênis novos?

— Pode tirar os calçados se não quiser molhá-los.

— E pisar na lama da margem com pés descalços?

— Você pode escolher entre sujar os pés ou os tênis.

— Que escolha! — ela resmungou, tentando tirar os tênis.

Porém, o pesado colete salva-vidas atrapalhou seus movimentos. Segurou no braço de Harry para se apoiar e guardou os tênis na sacola antes de pisar na água gelada.

— Você poderia ser mais rápido? Meus pés estão congelando.

— Entre — ele orientou, segurando a pequena embarca ção para que não virasse. — Sente-se na frente.

— Não quero me sentar aqui! — ela protestou.

— É mais seguro na parte de trás.

Harry murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível e enlaçou-a pela cintura, suspendendo-a para a canoa com um movimento ágil.

— Segure o remo com firmeza e vire a canoa até que fique voltada para a praia — ele instruiu.

Sem esperar que ela desse voz às objeções, ele subiu a bordo e, com cinco remadas poderosas, afastaram-se da praia e começaram a descer a correnteza.

Normalmente Ginevra detestaria estar sendo tratada como uma criança petulante, mas sabia que as ordens de Harry eram necessárias naquelas circunstâncias. Ademais, ele era um homem acostumado a dar ordens e ser obedecido, um homem que dizia claramente o que esperava de todos que o rodeavam.

Ela tentou ajudar a remar, mas tudo que sabia sobre canoagem era o que vira na televisão. Além disso, o colete salva-vidas gigantesco a impedia de se movimentar.

Olhou sobre o ombro diversas vezes e, em todas elas, encontrou-o fitando-a com um brilho travesso no olhar.

A distância do banco de areia não era tão longa quanto pareceu à primeira vista. Quando fizeram a curva, Ginevra foi surpreendida pela exuberante vegetação que florescia dos dois lados da margem. As copas das árvores frondosas pen diam sobre a superfície da água, como braços gigantes vindos do céu.

O leito do rio se estreitou e as ondas na água refletiam as nuvens brancas acima da copa das árvores.

Ginevra desistiu de remar e passou a absorver a beleza do cenário ao seu redor.

— Parece que estamos em outro mundo — comentou encantada.

— Nunca vi nada como isso — Harry concordou. Permaneceram em silêncio, ouvindo o canto dos pássaros e o som suave dos remos mergulhando na água.

A canoa deslizou com rapidez para a próxima curva, e se depararam com longas faixas de areia e céu incrivelmente azul. Um quati, assustado pela aparição súbita dos intrusos, correu para a sombra de um arbusto enquanto os pássaros sobre eles chilreavam com alegria.

— É uma pena não termos trazido a cesta de piquenique — Harry comentou.

— Não seja por isso! — Ginevra sorriu, triunfante. — Eu consegui algumas maçãs e um pacote de biscoitos.

— Ótimo. Será nosso piquenique particular.

Harry girou a canoa e seguiu para um dos bancos de areia à margem. Assim que o casco tocou em terra firme, ele saltou.

— Não é preciso descer dessa vez — anunciou, empurrando a embarcação para a frente.

Porém, Ginevra não achou justo deixá-lo empurrar seu peso extra, e decidiu ajudá-lo.

— Não! Não se mova!

O conselho chegou tarde demais. Ela se desequilibrou e fez com que a canoa virasse.

— Oh, meu Deus! Está gelada! — balbuciou ao emergir, com o queixo tremendo pelo frio.

Harry a suspendeu e puxou-a para o banco de areia.

— Você está bem?

— Sim, estou bem, obrigada.

— Teve sorte de não se machucar — ele advertiu, desatando os laços do colete salva-vidas. — Livre-se desse peso inútil.

— Estou tentando, mas você está me atrapalhando — ralhou, envergonhada pelo vexame que acabara de passar.

— Você não está tentando com muita disposição. Está parada como se estivesse esperando que alguém soltasse o salva-vidas para você.

Com um suspiro exagerado, Ginevra colocou as mãos na cintura. Estava pronta para dar uma resposta à altura quando Harry finalmente a livrou do colete.

Com a vaga percepção de que alguma coisa estava errada, ela seguiu o olhar de Harry e abaixou o rosto.

A camiseta molhada, com o logotipo do acampamento, colava-se ao corpo, revelando o contorno rosado dos mamilos. Chocada, ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito num gesto de defesa.

— Por que está preocupada? Não há mais ninguém aqui além de nós dois, e não vejo nenhum problema em estar sem nada por baixo da camiseta. Mas, se isso a deixa mais à vontade, vou virar de costas para você se trocar. Podemos colocar sua camiseta na canoa para secar.

Ela virou o rosto para que Harry não visse o rubor.

— O problema é que não tenho mais nada para vestir.

— Por que não se enrola em uma toalha?

— Boa idéia. Fique de costas enquanto me arrumo. Harry obedeceu sem protestar, e esticou o braço, esperando que ela entregasse as roupas molhadas. Ginevra se despiu e entregou as peças para ele antes de enrolar uma toalha firmemente ao redor do busto.

Sem nenhum comentário, Harry estendeu a roupa na canoa enquanto ela se acomodava com o novo traje.

O sol se escondera nas copas das árvores, trazendo à praia a aconchegante combinação de sombra e luz. O ambiente era sereno e agradável, e os pássaros se agitaram, ainda per turbados pela chegada de intrusos que lhes atrapalhavam a paz.

— Fique em silêncio -Harry sugeriu ao ver que ela tentava avistá-los. — Se permanecer absolutamente quieta por até dez minutos, os pássaros vão aceitá-la como outra criatura selvagem e voltarão a cantar.

— Como sabe tanto sobre a vida selvagem? — Ginevra se acomodou, fazendo exatamente como ele havia sugerido.

— Meu canal favorito na televisão é o _**National**__**Geographic**__._

— E isso o qualifica como especialista na observação de pássaros? — ela provocou.

Harry se sentou na areia ao lado dela com um sorriso.

— Não faz de mim um especialista propriamente dito, mas faz sentido, não acha?

— Não sei... Algo me diz que aquele pássaro azul não vai me aceitar mesmo que fique aqui até o anoitecer — ela duvidou, apontando para a exuberante ave que se agitava entre os galhos da copa frondosa.

— Por que não tentamos?

— Tentamos... o quê?—ela balbuciou, sentindo a corrente de excitação percorrer seu corpo.

— Ficar até o anoitecer.

Sem esperar pela resposta, Harry abraçou-a e a puxou para perto.

Ginevra ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo e observou o convite sutil refletido no brilho dos olhos vividos. Estar perto daquele homem a deixava vulnerável. Tornava-se cada vez mais difícil resistir à doce sedução com que ele a envolvia.

— Achei que havíamos concordado em não fazer nenhuma atividade que não se relacionasse com o acampamento — lembrou-o.

— Sim, foi o que decidimos, e não pretendo quebrar meu voto. — Enquanto falava, as mãos deslizavam pelos ombros nus, pescoço e queixo. Gentilmente, tocaram os cabelos de Ginevra, numa carícia suave. — No entanto, essa regra aplica-se somente para os momentos em que estivermos no acampamento. Não estamos lá agora. Estamos no meio de lugar nenhum.

Harry aproximou a cabeça e, sem pensar, Ginevra inclinou o corpo para a frente para encontrar a boca possessiva. O beijo despertou-lhe uma cascata de emoções.

Esquecendo-se do tempo, lugar e da razão, tudo que ela podia sentir eram os dedos percorrendo suas costas, e um suave murmúrio de prazer escapou dos lábios quando ele a apertou de encontro ao peito.

Com gentileza, Harry explorou os lábios cheios e forçou-os a se abrirem com gentil pressão.

— Aqui não é o meio de lugar nenhum — ela sussurrou quase sem fôlego. — Tecnicamente, ainda estamos no acampamento.

— Não, não estamos. Estamos muito longe do acampamento.

Pela segunda vez, aquela boca provocante capturou a de Ginevra, rompendo a última barreira de resistência.

Fechando os olhos, ela o envolveu com os braços e o puxou para perto, sentindo o corpo se derreter ao contato.

As línguas se encontraram em uma dança sensual. Ginevra estava consciente da chama de desejo que incendiava suas veias, e parou de lutar. Havia perdido a batalha contra a razão.

Recuando ligeiramente, Harry pôs a mão na dobra da toalha, com um sorriso sedutor.

— O que acha de ficarmos mais perto da natureza? — sugeriu, fazendo menção de desatá-la.

O primeiro impulso de Ginevra foi impedi-lo. Porém, seus braços pareciam paralisados. Não reagiu ao sentir o tecido felpudo deslizar pelo corpo e cair no chão.

Para se colocar em posição de igualdade, Harry despiu-se com movimentos rápidos.

A visão do corpo magnífico deixou-a sem respiração. Incapaz de emitir qualquer som, não protestou quando ele abraçou-a, sem nenhuma barreira que os separasse.

— Você é linda, Gina.

As palavras foram enunciadas com tanta ternura que ela sentiu lágrimas nos olhos. Mais uma vez, braços fortes a envolveram e mãos possessivas percorreram as curvas do seu corpo.

Para seu prazer, Ginevra ouviu o gemido abafado escapar dos lábios colados ao seu ouvido.

Ela não estava habituada a se expor diante de um homem, e tentou puxar a toalha para se cobrir.

— Desculpe... Preciso da toalha.

— Fique à vontade.

Com gesto delicado, ele ajudou-a a suspender a toalha e as mãos se tocaram. Permaneceram paralisados, olhando-se, até que uma força invisível os atraiu.

Com gentileza, Harry deitou-a sobre a areia e se acomodou, com o corpo colado ao dela.

— Acho que essa posição não vai me deixar relaxada — ela provocou.

— Quem disse que pretendo deixá-la relaxada?

Ele sorriu e deslizou a mão pelos ombros para envolver os seios com suave pressão. As carícias tornaram-se mais ousadas, e Ginevra fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios quentes e macios em seus seios. O toque provocou uma cascata de arrepios, e ela não conteve um gemido abafado.

Sem pensar, agarrou-o pelos cabelos e puxou-o de encontro a seus mamilos, num convite irrecusável.

Ginevra sentiu uma onda de desejo crescente e soube que Harry estava tão excitado quanto ela.

— Não pare Harry...

— Acho que não vou parar nunca — Harry cobriu-lhe um dos seios com a boca, sugando os mamilos túrgidos. Ginevra forçou-o a se chegar mais perto.

— Mais...

Harry continuou a acariciá-la, traçando um caminho de beijos até encontrar a maciez de sua feminilidade.

— Quero conhecer cada centímetro de você e me deliciar com cada pedacinho.

As palavras de Harry incendiaram o corpo de Ginevra, e desejosa, abriu-se para ele. Sem perda de tempo, ele a cobriu com a boca. Gina não conseguia abafar os gemidos à medida que o mundo rodava a sua volta.

Sentiu que ele a penetrava com um dedo, enquanto continuava a sugá-la. Gina agarrou-se à toalha em busca de equilíbrio.

Porém, ele não demonstrou pressa. Com ternura, acariciou-lhe o corpo todo, até que ela fosse tragada por uma espiral crescente de desejo e implorasse para que a possuísse. Abraçados, ele segurou pelos quadris apertando-a mais contra seu membro ereto, começando a mover-se no compasso da melodia mais primitiva.

Quando ele a penetrou, Ginevra arqueou os quadris, permitindo que Harry se aprofundasse mais. Contraiu os músculos e olhou-o, notando o prazer que lhe dava.

Harry rolou na areia, carregando-a para cima dele, fazendo com que ela abrisse as pernas e o cavalgasse.

Com força, ele estapeou-lhe as nádegas. Um misto de prazer e dor percorreu Ginevra.

Ela deitou-se mais, colando-se nele. Gemendo Harry segurou-lhe os quadris, erguendo-a e abaixando-a, em um ritmo cada vez mais rápido.

Fechando os olhos, Ginevra deixou que o fluxo de sensações selvagens a tomasse e espalmou as mãos no peito largo, acariciando-o com movimentos circulares, tateando os pêlos sedosos. Então, lentamente, as mãos desceram para o abdômen de Harry, e a reação foi imediata.

— Ginevra... Se continuar, não poderei manter o controle por muito tempo...

— Você é um amante maravilhoso, Harry...

— Ninguém é um amante maravilhoso sozinho. Dependo da minha parceira — ele murmurou, com os olhos refletindo promessas inexprimíveis.

Sentindo-se mais à vontade, Ginevra passou a explorar o corpo viril. Fechou os olhos ao sentir o contato da pele bronzeada e correu as palmas das mãos pelo torso nu.

Seus corpos estremeceram e se contorceram ao sentir o ápice, que finalmente os envolveu.

O sol penetrava pela copa das árvores e dançava na areia da praia, emprestando um brilho dourado e mágico ao am biente.

Ela perdeu a noção de tempo e espaço quando uma onda de puro prazer tragou-a para o infinito. Sentiu o corpo de Harry sob o seu, e soube que ele também chegara ao clímax.

Perdida em êxtase, ela murmurou o nome dele num sussurro lânguido. O céu, as árvores, a água e o homem maravilhoso em seus braços se confundiram enquanto ela era tragada por uma onda de prazer.

Estaria Harry tão apaixonado quanto ela? Seria apenas atração física, ou o que acabavam de compartilhar poderia ser chamado de amor?

Amor... Ginevra repetiu a palavra em segredo, saboreando-a.

Apesar de ter decidido que aquele relacionamento voltaria para o âmbito profissional quando as férias terminassem, sabia que não podia mais se enganar. A atração que sentia por Harry, era mais do que atração física.

Não havia planejado, mas estava envolvida com o homem que a fizera conhecer toda a sua feminilidade. E embora não soubesse se os sentimentos de Harry eram tão fortes quanto os dela, tinha consciência de que um homem como ele possuía rigoroso senso de compromisso, e não se permitiria envolver-se se não estivesse disposto a assumir o relacionamento. Ao menos, era o que tentava se convencer.

Extasiada com a idéia, voltou-se para encará-lo.

— Achei que você estivesse dormindo — ele murmurou, hipnotizando-a com um sorriso.

— Não. Estava pensando...

— No quê?

— Em como estou me expondo — disse parte da verdade. — Não costumo ficar tão à vontade diante de um homem.

Ele se apoiou sobre o cotovelo e ajudou-a a se cobrir com a toalha, e Ginevra percebeu o brilho sensual dos olhos, insinuando a possibilidade de outro encontro sensual.

Harry se deitou casualmente de costas e apoiou as mãos por trás da nuca.

— Presumo que tenha nascido e crescido na cidade, mas você combina muito bem com este lugar.

— O que o faz pensar assim?

— Você fica à vontade em qualquer ambiente, caminha com passos firmes e decididos, é leve, graciosa...

— O quê!? Por acaso sou graciosa ao entrar e sair de uma canoa!?

Ele riu e estendeu o braço para enrolar uma mecha de cabelos longos com o dedo.

— Eu quis dizer que você tem espírito livre que combina com a vida selvagem.

— Você acha?

— Sim, Ginevra. Você tem a maravilhosa habilidade de se comunicar com as pessoas, até mesmo com estranhos. Sabia que as criaturas selvagens confiam em algumas pessoas, e em outras não? — Perguntou com os olhos fixos nos dela. — Há alguma coisa em você que transmite confiança.

— Pensei que conseguiria esconder meus poderes de feiticeira... — Ela riu, sem demonstrar que o elogio a agradara.

— Você não é uma feiticeira, Gina. Ao menos, não é uma feiticeira do mal. Não há maldade no seu coração. Nunca conheci alguém que fosse tão autêntica, e isso faz com que todos simpatizem com você. Veja as crianças, por exemplo. Elas a adoram.

— Deve ser porque eu também adoro crianças. Gostaria de ter mais filhos.

— É mesmo? — Harry fechou os olhos e apoiou a mão sobre o abdômen. — Quantos filhos gostaria de ter?

— Três filhos, e uma casa grande, com jardim, quintal e um cachorro.

— Isso iria mantê-la ocupada o tempo todo.

— Eu nunca morei em uma casa grande, e nem sei se gostaria, mas o que sempre quis foi ter um cachorro, o que não é possível num apartamento.

— Melissa adoraria ter um cão, principalmente se tivesse pêlos longos para que ela pudesse escová-los.

— Posso até vê-la fazendo isso — Ginevra comentou com um sorriso. — Ela se parece com a mãe?

— Não. Ela se parece com minha mãe.

— Curioso. Stevie tem os mesmos traços que o pai, e não me refiro apenas ao aspecto físico. Ele também é quieto, tímido e introspectivo. Às vezes, tenho receio de que ele de cida morar com Draco quando ficar mais velho.

— Duvido. Stevie também tem muito de você. Ele tem um maravilhoso senso de humor.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Eu também acho, mas ninguém mais parece concordar.

— Creio que ele ainda não se abriu. Talvez, depois de amadurecer, Stevie possa revelar o melhor do humor que ele esconde. Dê-lhe mais alguns anos.

— É o que farei. — Ginevra suspirou com esperança.

— Espero que ele possa desabrochar.

— Essa é a expressão perfeita. Acho que Melissa também está pronta para desabrochar.

— Não sei por que diz isso. Ela é uma típica garota de nove anos.

— Bem, se você quer um exemplo de como ela... — Harry se calou e franziu o cenho. — O que está fazendo?

Ginevra havia apanhado a camiseta e tentava vesti-la sobre a toalha.

— Estou me vestindo.

Virou-se de costas para ele e passou a camiseta pelos ombros antes de vestir o short sem se levantar do lugar.

— Por que a pressa? Vamos usufruir um pouco mais a experiência maravilhosa que estamos tendo em meio à natureza.

— Você não deixa as oportunidades passarem, não é? — ela censurou com uma risada, fechando o zíper.

— Não, se puder aproveitá-la.

— Se não voltarmos para o acampamento em breve, eles farão um grupo de busca para nos resgatar.

— Você tem razão... Mas o que acha de fazermos amor na chuva quando tivermos oportunidade?

— Vou pensar a respeito — ela prometeu, antecipando uma onda de prazer.

Um alerta soou no interior de Ginevra, advertindo-a de que estavam indo depressa demais.

Para se desviar do clima quase hipnótico que a presença de Harry evocava, ela procurou pelas maçãs e pelo pacote de biscoitos na bolsa.

O sol estava alto no céu, trazendo à praia tons dourados e amarelos. Sentaram-se sobre a toalha enquanto comiam, ouvindo a melodia dos sons da floresta.

— Acho que todos os estabelecimentos de negócios americanos deveriam decretar dez minutos de descanso depois do almoço — Harry declarou com um suspiro relaxado.

— Até mesmo o banco American Trust? — Ginevra in dagou, admirada com a revelação.

— Por que não?

— Seria maravilhoso. Todos nós poderíamos levar colchonetes e estendê-los entre as escrivaninhas.

— Ou talvez pudéssemos converter a ala oeste do terceiro andar em uma espécie de sala de descanso — Harry refletiu com seriedade.

— Ou fornecer a todos os funcionários cadeiras reclináveis...

— Quem sabe comprar o hotel vizinho ao banco... — ele acrescentou, entrando no clima de brincadeira.

— Ou simplesmente nos deitarmos no chão.

— Hum... Não é má idéia — Harry concordou com uma risada.

—É uma solução econômica e garante aos funcionários proximidade e harmonia.

Rindo, Ginevra se voltou para encará-lo.

— E podemos provar que funciona. Olhe para nós. A cada vez que nos deitamos no chão, nos tornamos mais... Mais próximos — concluiu, escolhendo a palavra com cuidado.

— Próximos? — Harry fez uma careta. — Que tal mais íntimos?

— Foi a primeira palavra que me ocorreu, mas estava tentando pensar em alguma coisa que pudesse se aplicar ao ambiente de trabalho.

— Você nos considera típicos empregados? — ele perguntou com interesse.

— Bem, suponho que sim...

— Pois eu não acho. Não nos considero típicos em nenhum aspecto.

— Por que não? — Ginevra abriu o pacote de biscoitos de chocolate e estendeu-lhe.

— Somos os típicos trabalhadores de classe média.

—Acho que conseguimos progredir em nossa carreira com mais sucesso do que a média da população. Mas não quero falar disso, Gina. Decidimos não discutir assuntos de ne gócios durante toda a semana.

— E a semana já está quase terminando. — ela observou pesarosa.

—Não até sábado de manhã. E agora, é melhor voltarmos, não acha?

O que havia de errado com aquele homem? Ginevra indagou enquanto chacoalhava as toalhas para retirar a areia. Ambos haviam se comprometido em não falar de trabalho durante uma semana, mas, naquela ocasião, mal se conheciam. O relacionamento mudara desde então, ao menos para ela. De total estranhos, passaram a ser amantes, o que representava um grande passo.

A confiança e a compreensão mútua aumentara. O relacionamento evoluíra, e permitia que conversassem sobre qualquer assunto.

Antes de entrar na canoa, Ginevra voltou a vestir o colete salva-vidas.

— Gina, você acha mesmo necessário usar esse colete? — Harry indagou em tom de censura.

— Claro. Sei que descer o rio é mais perigoso do que seguir correnteza acima, mas mesmo assim, não quero arriscar.

— Vou manter a canoa próxima da margem. Se você cair, poderá nadar com segurança para terra firme.

— Isso quer dizer que não vai mergulhar para me salvar?

— A prioridade é a canoa. — Ele riu em provocação. — Não apenas por ser propriedade do acampamento, mas por que é muito cara.

— Bem... Já que estamos nesse patamar de prioridades, vou entrar agora e não vou ajudá-lo a colocá-la na água!

Ele inclinou o tronco, num gesto galante, e indicou o banco de madeira na popa.

— Acomode-se, princesa. Até chegarmos ao acampamento, você será tratada com as honras da realeza... Afinal, é o mínimo que você merece por ser a mulher maravilhosa que é, Gina.

O sol enviava os últimos raios, começando a se esconder no horizonte. A brisa do entardecer agitou os cabelos de Ginevra e, após várias tentativas frustradas, ela desistiu de ajeitá-los. Depois da tarde maravilhosa que passara ao lado de Harry, não valia a pena se aborrecer por uma bobagem como o penteado, decidiu.

Aquela tarde era a última que passariam no acampamento. A sexta-feira chegara sem que ela percebesse a passagem do tempo.

Antecipando a saudade, ela assistiu com um sorriso terno enquanto Harry guardava a canoa na casa de barcos e, juntos, subiram a colina para a recepção.

Bill Robards avistou-os quando passavam pelo campo de futebol, e acenou para chamá-los.

O gerente do acampamento recebeu-os com um sorriso cordial, e conversaram animadamente sobre o sucesso das atividades do dia.

— Caso eu não tenha chance de vê-los amanhã, antes de partirem, quero que saibam o quanto sou grato pela ajuda de vocês. — Robards pôs a mão no ombro de Ginevra, num gesto amigável. — Sei que representou um enorme inconveniente, e que tiveram de sacrificar suas férias para estarem aqui.

— Não foi sacrifício algum — ela afirmou, surpreendendo-se com a sinceridade das palavras. — Eu me diverti mais do que poderia imaginar. Além disso, ainda temos uma semana de férias pela frente.

Ginevra rezou para que Bill não perguntasse o que pretendia fazer no restante das férias. O plano de ir para Newport não parecia tão estimulante depois de ter passado uma semana com Harry, e ela esperava que pudessem fazer alguma viagem juntos.

Ele ainda não havia feito nenhuma sugestão, mas também não mencionara que pretendia levar avante o projeto de jogar golfe.

— Vocês sabiam que temos uma cerimônia de premiação dos destaques da semana todas as sextas-feiras, depois do jantar? — Robards indagou casualmente.

— Não sabia. — Ginevra deixou de lado os devaneios e voltou a atenção para o presente. — O que costumam premiar? Os campeões do torneio de futebol?

— Oh, não! Os prêmios são apenas pretexto para diversão. Elegemos as crianças que comeram mais, quem cometeu a maior gafe, os maiores bagunceiros do quarto, e coisas desse tipo.

— Deve ser divertido — Harry comentou com bom humor.

— Ademais, é uma forma de reconhecimento. Afinal, as crianças estão em idade competitiva, e ganhar um prêmio por qualquer coisa em que se destaquem não deixa de ser um privilégio.

— E por isso que mantemos essa tradição. Enquanto conversavam, os três subiram a colina para a recepção.

— Os guias conduzem a cerimônia. Eles tentam encontrar algo que se destacou durante a semana e fazem uma pequena cerimônia ao redor da fogueira. Se vocês não tiveram nenhum compromisso agora, gostaria muito que pudessem ajudar com a fogueira. Todos os guias estão na praia supervisionando o torneio de natação, e eu tenho de...

— Será um prazer — Harry interrompeu. Robards deu palmadas amigáveis no ombro de Harry.

— Obrigado mais uma vez. Como sabe, metade das crianças ficarão apenas uma semana. Partirão amanhã, e é uma boa forma de encerrar as férias.

— Sem dúvida. — Harry cobriu os olhos para protegê-los dos últimos raios de sol. — Quem vai ficar nos chalés no sábado à noite?

— Não temos monitores suficientes para todos, mas está tudo arranjado — Robards assegurou. — O acampamento não estará tão cheio, e vamos deixar as crianças que ficarem dormir sob as estrelas. Os guias dormirão com elas, é claro, mas não deixa de ser uma grande aventura.

— Parece divertido — Ginevra concordou. — E confesso que estou aliviada por não ter de me juntar a eles.

— Ao menos, resolve o problema de não ter monitores no sábado à noite — Harry ponderou. — Vocês esperam mais crianças para domingo, não é?

— Sim. O acampamento estará lotado na próxima semana. Todas as camas estarão ocupadas.

— Desejo-lhe uma boa semana. — Harry estendeu a mão e Robards tomou-a para um aperto firme. — Foi um prazer trabalhar com você, Bill. — Ele se voltou para Ginevra. — O que diz de começarmos a trabalhar na fogueira?

— Estou pronta. Nos vemos mais tarde, Bill.

Ela e Harry seguiram na direção do campo de futebol. Por um momento, Ginevra julgou que ele fosse passar o braço por seu ombro, mas se conteve. Já o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que não faria nenhuma demonstração de afeto ou intimidade em público.

— Acho que as crianças não vão dormir amanhã à noite— ela comentou ao apanhar uma pilha de toras protegida sob a copa de uma árvore.

— Deve ser divertido dormir ao lado da fogueira.

Ginevra soltou casualmente a madeira que carregava no local que deveria ser o centro da fogueira, e Harry encarou-a com reprovação.

— Gina, não é assim que se faz uma fogueira — recriminou-a com impaciência. — Você tem de arrumar as toras em uma pilha organizada e...

— Oh, você não vai fazer isso! — ela reclamou, irritada. — Por que tem de ser tão obsessivo? É apenas uma fogueira, e não uma edificação arquitetônica. Se colocarmos a madeira empilhada, vai queimar da mesma forma.

— Obsessivo ou não, tem de ser bem-feito.

Ele se abaixou e organizou as achas, ajeitando-as em um semicírculo perfeitamente simétrico.

Ginevra respirou fundo, aborrecida com a atitude superior. Caminhou para perto de Harry e colocou as mãos na cintura.

— Nunca vi um pedaço de madeira que não tenha queimado quando se coloca fogo. Não têm de estar arrumados como se fossem uma obra de arte.

— Se não for bem-feita, não vai queimar por muitas horas. Você não pode simplesmente bagunçar tudo e esperar resultados.

— Não estou "bagunçando tudo"! — ela defendeu-se, perdendo a paciência. — Estou colocando a madeira de forma aleatória. E muito diferente. E caso tenha se esquecido, estamos em um acampamento, onde é esperado que possamos relaxar e nos divertir com a tarefa.

— Não acredito que executar tarefas sem o menor critério seja seu conceito de relaxar!

— Harry, este acampamento tem a função de nos relaxar. Deve ser um lugar casual que contraste com o estresse da vida na cidade.

— E você acha que Bill Robards conseguiu ter um empreendimento de sucesso agindo de forma casual?

Ginevra não gostou do tom condescendente na voz de Harry, e contou até dez para não explodir.

— Não sei como ele faz para administrar os negócios, mas tenho certeza de que usa um sistema simples, flexível e...

— Está enganada. — Harry se pôs de pé e limpou as mãos uma na outra. — O Acampamento Wakahoola é subsidiado por uma indústria privada e opera com a mesma eficiência que uma grande corporação. Se não acredita, tudo o que tem a fazer é olhar nos arquivos do banco. Está tudo lá.

— Você quer dizer que o acampamento é propriedade do banco American Trust?

— Não, mas é subsidiado por negócios privativos que emprestam dinheiro do banco para reparos e manutenção. Naturalmente, eles têm de se submeter às regras de empréstimos do setor financeiro, e passam por auditorias como todas as instituições a quem atendemos.

—Auditorias? Bem, certamente você não acredita em ninguém, não é? Não é para menos que Bill não consegue ampliar a área da recepção. Se estiver esperando por um empréstimo do banco, terá de ter muita paciência!

Ginevra viu os músculos do queixo de Harry se tencionarem.

— Teria de esperar até que pudesse provar que tem como pagar o empréstimo, assim como outro negócio qualquer — ele acrescentou em tom contido.

A referência à recomendação de empréstimo que ela fizera era óbvia. Então, no último dia de acampamento, a discussão que ficara reprimida emergiu. Ginevra não só estava pronta para argumentar, como ansiava por esclarecer o assunto. Sabia que haviam reprimido a discordância em nome de não mencionar nenhum trabalho, mas não havia mais como adiar.

Respirou fundo e escolheu as palavras com cuidado.

— Pelo que me consta, o acampamento deu mostras de ter lucro. Eu concederia o empréstimo imediatamente, por que sei que os representantes são honestos. Pessoas que gerenciam um acampamento tão bom quanto este devem ter trabalhado muito para estabelecer boa reputação, e têm um nome a zelar. Pagariam as mensalidades do empréstimo em dia, tenho certeza.

— Isso é conhecido como "fé cega" — Harry comentou com sarcasmo. — Não há espaço para fantasias no moderno mundo dos negócios. Se não podem comprovar os lucros, não conseguirão dinheiro do banco American Trust, eu lhe asseguro.

Ginevra se esforçou para esconder a ira.

— Esse é o problema com aquele banco! Vocês, executivos, ficam olhando para a tela do computador por tanto tempo que se esquecem do elemento humano.

— Elemento humano... — ele repetiu com sarcasmo —Não traz lucros para um empreendimento. Talvez, quando você aprender isso, suas recomendações passem a ser aceitas e aprovadas.

—Já basta! — Ginevra disse, indignada. —Você parece se esquecer de que antes que eu fosse transferida para o seu poderoso e impessoal departamento de empréstimo, eu aprovava projetos sem precisar do aval dos meus superiores. E saiba que menos de um por cento dos empréstimos que aprovei trouxeram prejuízo ao banco. Vejamos qual vai ser o seu argumento!

— Não vou questionar seu recorde, Gina. É fenomenal. Só que você fazia pequenos empréstimos pessoais para clientes que conhecia e confiava. Isso não é possível quando se trabalha numa corporação grande e impessoal.

— Como sabe? Você já tentou? — ela exigiu, sabendo que estava sendo tola.

— Não, e não tenho intenção de tentar. Estou interessado em resultados financeiros e liquidez.

— E o caráter do cliente não tem nada a ver com isso? Harry enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e suspirou, tentando encontrar paciência.

— Deixe-me esclarecer melhor, Gina... Mesmo que o cliente tenha asas e auréola, eu não aprovaria um empréstimo se não tivesse como provar que teria o suficiente para pagá-lo.

O sentido das palavras não só foi claro e cristalino, como insultante, o que serviu para alimentar a fúria de Ginevra. Se a intenção de Harry era jogar pesado, ela decidiu que usaria as mesmas armas. Ele estava enganado se julgasse que as sumiria uma posição submissa. Tinha sua própria personalidade, era independente e auto-suficiente, e nem mesmo um homem poderoso como Harry Potter a intimidaria.

Ginevra recuou um passo e ergueu o queixo para encará-lo com dignidade e confiança. Então, passeou o olhar pelo corpo atlético e tentou emprestar um toque de desdém ao sorriso, sugerindo que ele não era tão perfeito quanto se julgava. Finalmente, focalizou os olhos de Harry com fria indiferença.

— Lastimo que você desaprove meus princípios, mas a discussão foi esclarecedora. Agora, nós dois deixamos clara a nossa forma de pensar.

Com isso, ela deu-lhe as costas e se afastou com a cabeça erguida, como uma guerreira que não se dá por vencida.

Agradeceu à sorte por Harry não ver as lágrimas que rolavam pelo seu rosto. Serviria apenas para lembrá-lo de que ela era um ser humano frágil e vulnerável... e incapaz de conter o pranto diante de uma desilusão.

Ela respirou aliviada ao ver que a praça dos chalés estava deserta. Até mesmo Agnes havia saído para assistir aos jogos.

Sentou-se na cama e cobriu os olhos com as mãos, deixando as lágrimas rolarem livremente. Tentou esvaziar a mente de qualquer pensamento perturbador e se concentrar no presente, mas nem mesmo a melodia dos pássaros nas copas das árvores e o som distante das vozes das crianças puderam bloquear a dura realidade do que acabara de acontecer.

Em meio ao turbilhão de sentimentos dolorosos, surgiu uma reminiscência que ofuscou toda a dor.

Ginevra se lembrou do maravilhoso passeio de canoa que haviam compartilhado, e o pranto se intensificou.

Teria sido apenas outra expedição do acampamento para Harry?, pensou com apreensão. Na mente calculista dele. Talvez ele a considerasse uma criatura que poderia ser usada e descartada. Provavelmente, pensava nela como alguém disponível para preencher suas necessidades sexuais, e nada mais do que isso.

A verdade era que, com palavras veladas, ele deixara claro que Ginevra não preenchia seus requisitos.

Sentando-se no colchão, ela secou os olhos e suspirou. Fora tola ao acreditar que havia algo entre eles. Agira com uma verdadeira idiota ao se apaixonar por um homem que usava as pessoas como se fossem brinquedos.

Agora, que o compromisso com o acampamento estava terminando, não havia mais razão para usá-la... E não havia mais ninguém para culpar a não ser ela mesma. Suspeitara daquilo desde o princípio, mas o coração sobrepujara a razão.

Quando iria aprender? Recriminou-se, enxugando o nariz.

Com esforço supremo, levantou-se, apanhou a toalha e seguiu para os vestiários. Em breve, as crianças estariam de volta, e não queria que a flagrassem chorando. Se estivesse sozinha em casa, poderia dar vazão à dor e chorar o dia inteiro, porém, não pretendia que mais ninguém presenciasse seu completo estado de miséria.

Quando a água caiu sobre seu corpo, Ginevra posicionou a cabeça e deixou que o jato forte massageasse o rosto. O calor teve efeito imediato sobre ela, mas também trouxe para o foco outro pensamento assustador.

E se a discussão tivesse colocado seu emprego em risco?

Diante de tudo que descobrira sobre o caráter de Harry Potter, não duvidava de que ele a estivesse testando durante a semana toda.

— Oh, Deus! Espero que não...

Um arrepio de medo percorreu sua espinha como uma nuvem negra, mas o bom senso não a abandonou.

Lembrou-se de que ele não poderia despedi-la. Não importava o quanto desejasse se ver livre dela, sabia que os nove anos de trabalho bem-sucedido no banco não podiam ser desprezados. Ele não ousaria preencher uma advertência, mesmo que quisesse, não poderia despedi-la por motivos pessoais. Embora a posição que ocupasse fosse investida de autoridade suficiente para demitir um funcionário, ainda assim a decisão teria de ser submetida a um conselho deliberativo. Estava certa de que o presidente do banco não concordaria com sua demissão.

_**Pare **__**com**__**isso! **_Ginevra interrompeu o curso dos pensamentos, percebendo que estava começando a ficar paranóica.

Sua imaginação sempre tendera a ser mais assustadora que a realidade, e estava na hora de colocar os pés no chão.

Desligando o chuveiro, ela tirou o excesso de água dos cabelos, apanhou a toalha... e sustentou-a no ar, paralisada. Era a mesma que ela e Harry haviam dividido na praia, quando se deitaram lado a lado na areia... Quase podia sentir o toque firme do corpo musculoso a seu lado.

— Não seja ridícula! — censurou-se, apertando a toalha no peito.

Somente uma idiota se torturaria daquela forma, recriminou-se, enrolando-se para voltar ao chalé.

Encontrou Melissa e Coleen sentadas na cama, conversando.

— Olá, meninas! — Tentou dar um tom de alegria à voz. — Como se saíram no campeonato de natação?

— Não muito bem — Melissa lamentou. — Não ganhamos nenhum prêmio.

— Não conseguimos competir com as crianças maiores — Coleen acrescentou com voz cansada.

— Não se sintam mal. Vocês são as crianças mais novas do acampamento. Ninguém esperava que vencessem. — Endereçou-lhes um sorriso encorajador. — Esperem até o próximo ano. Aposto que conseguirão ganhar muitos prêmios.

Ginevra se envolveu na conversa com as meninas e, em poucos minutos, já conseguia rir. Notou que elas haviam deixado as roupas de banho molhadas no chão, e sabia que tinha de pedir para apanhá-las. No entanto, preferiu não perturbar o clima agradável que havia se instalado entre elas.

Para celebrar o final da semana, o cardápio do jantar consistia de hambúrguer e batatas fritas, um verdadeiro banquete para as crianças. Ginevra foi para o refeitório mais cedo e conseguiu uma mesa em um canto isolado para evitar o risco de se ver frente a frente com Harry. Embora tivesse conseguido conter as emoções, ao menos temporariamente, sabia que a frágil barreira que construíra poderia se desmoronar se o visse.

Agnes sentou-se ao lado dela, e para alegria de Ginevra, Stevie ocupou a cadeira a sua frente.

Era a primeira vez durante a semana toda que ele de monstrava estar consciente da presença dela. Ginevra estava orgulhosa e o teria beijado se não soubesse que o filho detestava demonstrações de afeto em público.

— Estou tão honrada que não tenho palavras — dirigiu-se a ele com ternura. — Você deixou seus amigos para se sentar com sua mãe.

Stevie ergueu os ombros com descaso.

— Já que você vai embora amanhã, decidi me despedir agora.

— Agora? — Ela arregalou os olhos, perplexa.

— Por quê? Você não estará aqui quando eu for embora pela manhã?

— É claro que sim, mas haverá uma partida de futebol decisiva bem cedo, e...

— E você não pode interromper o jogo para se despedir?

— Mamãe, eu sou o goleiro do time! Imagine o que pode acontecer se eu sair de campo para me despedir de você.

— Tem razão. — Ela levou um palito de batata frita à boca.

— Bem, ao menos, é um consolo saber que você não vai ficar parado no estacionamento com lágrimas nos olhos, acenando em despedida com um lenço branco.

Stevie fitou-a sobre as lentes dos óculos, sem entender a ironia.

— Eu não tenho um lenço branco, mamãe!

— Vou lhe comprar alguns quando voltar para casa — ela provocou, desarrumando os cabelos do filho enquanto pensava que ele estava crescendo rápido demais.

Depois do jantar, a maioria dos monitores se sentou nas cadeiras da varanda para tomar café e assistir aos jogos. Ginevra se divertiu, especialmente depois de ter alguma experiência para participar das animadas discussões entre eles.

Quando a noite caiu, Bill Robards tocou o sino do refeitório três vezes, sinalizando que o encontro ao redor da fogueira estava para começar. Todos se acomodaram próximo ao fogo e Ginevra sentou-se perto dos monitores, evitando a possibilidade de se defrontar com Harry. Ponderou que ele provavelmente também a evitava, e focalizou a atenção no início do evento.

Minutos depois, percebeu que não havia por que se preocupar. Harry se sentara no lado oposto ao dela, com as costas apoiadas no tronco de uma árvore. Não poderia estar mais distante, e a mensagem de que não a queria por perto foi clara, ela concluiu.

Assim que todos se acomodaram, Robards tomou o microfone e chamou o mestre de cerimônias, Tim, um estudante de pouco mais de vinte anos de idade, para contar uma história de fantasmas que manteve todos de olhos arregalados.

Finalmente, chegou o momento das premiações. O primeiro prêmio foi para o menino homenageado por ter sido o único campista que recebeu um telefonema durante a semana. Os outros prêmios foram para quem tomou mais banhos, o mais chorão do acampamento, para aquele que comeu mais panquecas no café da manhã, e outras premiações desse tipo.

Há medida que recebiam os prêmios, eram aplaudidos entusiasticamente. Ginevra se divertiu com a cerimônia o se esqueceu por alguns minutos das preocupações.

Tim juntou as mãos e limpou a garganta, no centro da roda.

— E agora, chegou o grande momento da verdade. — Es treitou os olhos e percorreu o olhar pelo grupo. — Enquanto vocês, crianças, estavam jantando, os guias estavam trabalhando.

Inspecionamos todas as cabanas e ficamos surpresos e um tanto chocados ao constatar que os chalés dos meninos estavam mais organizados que os das meninas.

Um coro de vaias das meninas foi sobrepujado pela gri taria eufórica dos meninos.

— Atenção, senhoras e senhores! — Ele fez uma pausa para dar efeito dramático ao discurso. — O prêmio para a cabine mais limpa e organizada do acampamento vai para o chalé 2!

O anúncio foi seguido por uma calorosa ovação. Entre os vencedores, para espanto de Ginevra, estava seu filho.

Stevie havia ganhado o prêmio! Nunca o vira mais orgulhoso em toda a sua vida.

Emocionada, assistiu com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto ele e os demais ocupantes do chalé recebiam o prêmio, uma caneta com o logotipo do acampamento. Ele ergueu-a como se fosse o mais valioso troféu e olhou para a mãe com um sorriso que iluminou a noite.

Ginevra enxugou as lágrimas. Stevie ficaria horroriza do se visse a mãe chorar diante dos amigos.

Sabia que a razão por terem ganhado o prêmio era a disciplina que Harry impusera às crianças. Conteve-se para não olhar para ele e agradecer por ter sido o monitor que ajudara seu filho a aprender lições importantes para a vida. Tinha certeza de que Stevie jamais se esqueceria de sua primeira vitória.

Sem conter o impulso, Ginevra relanceou o olhar para Harry. Um inexplicável senso de perda começou a crescer den tro dela, como o sombrio prenuncio de uma tempestade.

— E agora, anunciaremos o prêmio para a cabine mais bagunçada, que, como vocês já devem supor, pertence à unidade feminina.

Todos riram com as palavras de Tim. Todos, com exceção de Ginevra.

— Quando entramos no chalé vencedor dessa categoria, percebemos que não havia concorrentes que pudessem suplantar a bagunça que encontramos. Não havia um só espaço no chão que não estivesse encoberto por roupas, toalhas molhadas ou sapatos. — Tim fez uma pausa sugestiva antes de prosseguir: — Venham receber o merecido prêmio, ocupantes do chalé 3!

Ginevra fechou os olhos, esperando pela reação decepcionada das meninas. Então, para seu espanto, elas explodiram em um grito de triunfo que poderia ser ouvido para além do rio Potomac. Todas se juntaram a ela, abraçaram-se e se puseram a pular em verdadeiro êxtase.

— Nós vencemos! — gritavam, excitadas, como se tivessem ganhado uma medalha de ouro nas Olimpíadas.

Receberam o prêmio das mãos de Tim, e Melissa agitou a caneta no ar com gesto triunfante e sorriso radiante.

Ginevra estava tão atônita que permaneceu imóvel. Pestanejou para ter certeza de que seu corpo obedecia aos comandos do cérebro e se juntou às meninas.

Quando deu por si, estava face a face com Harry, que também parecia estar surpreso com a comemoração da filha.

Simplesmente olharam-se sem dizer nenhuma palavra, e Harry endereçou-lhe um sorriso divertido.

— Não acredito que estamos passando por isso — sussurrou, encabulado.

Ginevra se forçou a interromper o contato visual. Porém, percebeu que sua angústia havia diminuído consideravelmente. Não apenas Stevie havia ganhado o prêmio, como as meninas do seu chalé estavam felizes como nunca. A razão para a alegria delas era um tanto questionável, mas não havia como duvidar da felicidade que pairava no ambiente.

Ela admitiu que, afinal, havia se revelado capaz de cuidar das meninas, mesmo com o prêmio vergonhoso de ter o chalé mais desorganizado do acampamento.

Quando o evento terminou, todos seguiram para os chalés.

Ginevra fez o que pôde para evitar Harry. Não estava preparada para encontrá-lo. Embora as acusações dele naquela tarde ainda a magoassem, percebeu que restara pouco do ressentimento.

Ficara chocada, aborrecida e furiosa, e sua primeira reação fora fugir. Contudo, ela não era do tipo que fugia dos problemas, lembrou-se. Ademais, teria de manter o equilíbrio emocional, especialmente por saber que iria para casa com Harry no dia seguinte.

Momentos antes, ela se dedicara ao prazer sádico de puni-lo ao planejar que faria a viagem toda sem enunciar uma só palavra.

No entanto, sabia que não conseguiria se manter calada por muito tempo. Duvidava que conseguisse se manter imóvel no assento, quando cada fibra do seu corpo ansiava pelo toque daquele homem.

Mesmo distante, ela sentia a presença poderosa do outro lado da fogueira e seu corpo respondia de pronto a um simples olhar.

Por que havia se instaurado uma guerra entre eles?

Não fazia sentido, mas, naquele momento, Ginevra estava cansada demais, e sem condições de ser razoável. Tudo o que precisava era de uma boa noite de sono.

Quando chegou ao chalé, no entanto, percebeu que não seria fácil descansar. As sete ocupantes ainda estavam excitadas com o prêmio, e conversavam e riam sem demonstrar a menor intenção de dormir. De olhos arregalados pelo espanto, Ginevra assistiu enquanto elas se organizavam para arrumar o chalé. Num piscar de olhos, guardaram as roupas, sapatos e fizeram as camas.

Ela se sentou na cama e observou, perplexa, enquanto as meninas selaram o pacto de ganhar o prêmio pelo chalé mais organizado do acampamento na semana seguinte.

.

.

.

_**N/A: Como estão todos?**_

_**Confesso que estou triste por esse ser o penúltimo capítulo da adaptação. Mas acho que achei um novo livro para adaptar para vcs leitores.**_

_**Fico realmente feliz de todos que estejam gostando das adaptações, qualquer duvida ou sugestão estou aberta a ouvir.**_

_**Para quem quiser add no twitter e me cobrar, sugerir, criticar, sobre as adaptações e fic é só seguir (arroba)lilyfalcone. **_

_**Andei recebendo algumas PM e respondendo uma das perguntas mais feitas: SIM, EU IREI CONTINUAR TODAS AS FICS DE MINHA AUTORIA! =D **_

_**Primeiro irei postar novos capítulos da Será que é difícil entender que te amo, depois irei postar Apenas um Segunda Chance, e pretendo tirar do ar as Song's, assim como, a St. Mungus Muito além de um Hospital, apenas para corrigir alguns erros ASQUEROSOS que cometi. (não sei como vcs conseguiram ler aquelas coisas. ¬¬')**_

_**Enfim, obrigado pelo carinho de vcs e agora vou parar de irritá-los, abaixo segue as respostas ao comentários.**_

**Resposta aos comentários:**

**Gabi G. W. Potter:**

_Fico realmente muito contente ao ler nos comentários que vcs gostam das adaptações, sempre digo que apesar das histórias não ser de minha autoria fico feliz em compartilhar com vcs em um versão H/G, afinal esse casal é lindo e merecem histórias lindas!_

_Pode ter certeza que apesar dos pesares (minha faculdade e estágio), esse ano continuará tendo postagens, não garanto que serão tão fraquentes como esta nas férias mas existirão com certeza, me aguardem! Só espero também contar com seus comentários, falando nisso muito obrigada por cada um deles. =D_

**Joana Patricia:**  
_Concordo que também lamento por ser tão pouco os capítulos dessa adaptação, confesso também que re-li vários livros para tentar achar um substituta para fics e foi um trabalho conseguir algumas possibilidades._

_Sabe o ditado "É 8 ou 80"? Serve perfeitamente para esse casal, só que eles são sempre o OITENTA! rsrsrs_

_Nesse eles foram bem mais safadinhos, tudo bem que confesso que fiquei com o coração na mão com as "in"diretas desse moreno. _

_Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e aguardo sua opinião sobre este. Obrigado pelo comentário._

**Gigi W B Potter:**

_Adaptações é uma boa forma de manter os leitores de fan fics com algo para acompanhar enquanto não tem atualizações de fics de autoria própria, pelo menos é o que eu faço._

_Tenho certeza que em breve terá encontrado um bom livro para adaptar e eu irei ficarei encantada de ler! =D_

_Obrigada pelo comentário, e aguardo para saber sua opinião sobre este novo capítulo._

**YukiYuri: **

_As coisas esquentaram realmente foi nesse capítulo, pena que esse moreno quer ser tão controlador e não sabe ficar um pouquinho com a boca fechada._

_Mas o próximo será o último capítulo, então as coisas vão seguir seu rumo... de alguma forma, mas nunca sabemos se vcs gostaram._

_Harry é realmente muito esperto, e se não bastasse o biquini a toalha também entrou para a coleção._

_Sobre as fics de minha autoria, fica tranquila terá continuação sim, só quero primeiro terminar de organizar a será que é difícil entender que te amo, assim que terminar irei corrigir os capítulos e voltar a atualizá-la._

_Espero contar com a sua presença lá também. Obrigado pelo comentário._

**Mylle W. Potter:**

_Posso confessar uma coisa? Esse fim de semana também estava viajando e garanto a você que fiquei igualmente surtando através de sinal da internet!_

_Fico feliz em saber que tamanho sacrifício (e falo isso sem qualquer ironia, pois eh um honra), seja voltada a ler o novo capítulo da adaptação. Confesso também, que quase não consegui responder o seu comentário... não, não, eu não sou uma grossa ingrata, apenas estava terminando de corrigir o capítulo e estava prestes a apertar o botão para postar esse capítulo quando recebi a mensagem do novo comentário._

_Obrigada mesmo pelo carinho seu e da sua irmã, espero que estejam se divertindo com a adaptação e aguardo ansiosa o momento em que vocês conseguirem um tempinho para ler e comentar o que acharam._

_PS: Pelas barbas de Merlin, não vão me cair do telhado!_

_._

_._

_Obs: Próximo (e último) capítulo será postado no máximo no sabado._

_Obs.2: Próxima adaptação capítulo novo no domingo._

_Obs.3: Próximo capítulo da Será que é difícil entender que te amo até domingo._

**Obrigado e aguardo comentários!**


	6. Capítulo 5 (e último)

**Capítulo V**

**.**

No sábado de manhã, Ginevra foi a primeira a se le vantar. Esperou por mais de uma hora pelo toque da alvorada, e assim que soou pelos alto-falantes, ela pulou da cama e foi para o vestiário antes que as meninas abrissem os olhos.

Enquanto atravessava a praça, ela sorriu ao pensar em como a situação se revertera. Uma semana atrás, era a última a se levantar.

Apressou-se em subir a colina, ansiosa por encontrar Bill Robards e perguntar se já poderiam partir. Estava apreensiva por ir para casa. Seu corpo ansiava por um longo e relaxante banho de banheira, o cabelo necessitava de uma máscara hidratante e todas as peças de roupa que levara tinham de ir para a lavanderia.

Robards não estava no refeitório, e Ginevra aproveitou a oportunidade para se despedir dos monitores, guias e cozinheiros.

Seguia para o chalé quando avistou Robards conversando com Harry no estacionamento. Hesitou por um momento, mas decidiu que, em vez de sofrer por antecipação, estava na hora de descobrir se ele a rejeitaria. Quando se aproximou, Harry cumprimentou-lhe com uma discreta inclinação da cabeça, enquanto Bill colocou um braço ao redor dos seus ombros e agradeceu-a com sinceridade.

— Eu me diverti muito, Bill, mas estou feliz por voltar à civilização. Quando poderemos partir?

— Quando quiserem. O contrato que assinaram com o acampamento já se encerrou.

Ginevra se voltou para Harry. Estava consciente de que ele a observava em silêncio e desejou ter o poder de ler o que se passava na mente dele.

— Podemos partir quando você quiser Ginevra — ele anunciou, com um sorriso que a fez derreter.

Ela suspirou, aliviada. Talvez a viagem para casa não fosse o pesadelo que havia previsto, refletiu.

— Preciso de apenas cinco minutos para apanhar minha bagagem.

— Vou ajudá-la — Harry ofereceu, fazendo menção de acompanhá-la.

— Não é preciso, obrigada. As meninas terão um ataque do coração se um homem entrar nos domínios delas. Não se preocupe comigo. Posso carregar a bagagem. Estou mais forte agora, depois de uma semana de exercícios.

— Nesse caso, vou apanhar a minha.

Ginevra se despediu de Bill Robards e desceu a colina para a cabana. Somente duas das meninas também partiriam naquele dia, e o restante, incluindo Coleen e Melissa, ficariam para outra semana.

Despediu-se das ocupantes do chalé e, com a ajuda de algumas delas, carregou parte da bagagem para o estacionamento.

Quando voltou para apanhar alguns itens restantes, todas as meninas a esperavam, formando um semicírculo próximo à entrada.

Coleen foi eleita para o discurso de despedida.

— Temos um presente para você — ela anunciou, adiantando-se um passo.

Então, cada uma delas estendeu o braço e, ao abrirem as mãos, revelaram os presentes; coloridas peças de bijuteria que elas mesmas haviam confeccionado. Colares, brincos, braceletes, um chaveiro e, claro, um cordão para o apito que ela costumava usar no bolso.

Ginevra ficou tão encantada com o gesto que não conteve as lágrimas. Abraçou uma a uma, e subiram a colina com os itens restantes até o estacionamento.

Harry já guardara a bagagem dele com o usual perfeccionismo, e não teve dificuldade para ajeitar as malas de Ginevra no porta-malas.

Depois de outra rodada de despedidas, as meninas correram para o refeitório, com exceção de Melissa. Ela observava o pai com silêncio pouco comum, e Ginevra notou que havia lágrimas rolando pelo rosto dela à medida que as malas eram colocadas no carro.

De súbito, ela começou a soluçar. Pela primeira vez, Harry notou a presença da filha e se aproximou para abraçá-la.

— O que houve Missy? — Beijou-a na testa, preocupado.

— Está com saudade de casa?

Bastou ser acolhida com ternura, para ela romper em um pranto convulsivo. Chorando copiosamente, Melissa enxugou as lágrimas na camiseta do pai e olhou para Ginevra.

— Não quero que Ginevra vá embora. Não teremos outra monitora tão boa quanto ela.

Ginevra abriu a boca, emocionada, e não encontrou palavras.

— Tenho certeza de que não, querida, mas ouvi dizer que o casal que assumirá nosso lugar é maravilhoso. Acho que você vai adorar.

— Mas eu queria Ginevra.

Harry relanceou o olhar para ela, que também estava à beira das lágrimas.

— Todos nós gostamos de Ginevra — ele murmurou, mas ela tem de voltar para casa. Não é justo pedirmos que fique mais do que já ficou.

Melissa meneou a cabeça e concordou, sem que as palavras a consolassem. Olhou para Ginevra com expressão de súplica, e ela deu dois passos e abraçou-a, acolhendo-a para que ela desse vazão ao pranto.

— Querida, nós nos veremos em breve. Por que não vai se juntar às meninas antes que retirem o café da manhã?

— Está bem.

Harry permaneceu parado, observando a filha correr para longe.

— Você percebeu que ela não mencionou nada sobre a _**minha **_partida? — resmungou ele.

— Está com ciúme?

— Não. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria. Você é o tipo de pessoa que Melissa adora. — Fitou Ginevra com aprovação. — Vocês duas são muito parecidas.

— Confesso que não notei.

— Suponho que não. — Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e retirou um lenço. — Enxugue os olhos antes de partirmos.

Ginevra obedeceu, sentindo o coração apertado no peito.

A verdade era que estava triste por partir.

Harry segurou a porta do carro para que ela entrasse, e Ginevra olhou ao redor e deu um longo suspiro.

— Ao menos, sua filha veio se despedir. Stevie nem se lembrou de que estou indo embora.

— E compreensível, Gina. Ele está jogando futebol. Não pode abandonar o time para vir se despedir.

— Está bem, vou aceitar o inevitável — ela comentou ao entrar no carro. Era impossível discutir com aquele homem. Ele simplesmente não tinha a menor idéia da sensibilidade intuitiva das mulheres.

Mantiveram-se em silêncio enquanto percorriam as estradas rurais para a via expressa, e Ginevra deduziu que ele estava tão feliz quanto ela, que a semana tivesse termi nado. Ambos precisavam de tempo para se adaptar à vida na cidade.

Apesar de tudo, ela admitiu que havia se divertido durante aquela semana, e o fato que mais a marcara fora o passeio de canoa. Fora uma experiência da qual se lembraria para sempre... Não, não fora apenas uma experiência, corrigiu. Forá um encontro, a gloriosa união de dois corpos sintonizados em harmonia numa incrível jornada de plenitude.

Ela se recostou no assento e virou-se para a janela para esconder o intenso rubor que cobriu seu rosto.

Inadvertidamente, olhou para Harry, que encontrou seu olhar com expressão curiosa, antes de voltar a atenção para a estrada.

— Gina, eu gostaria de explicar algo sobre nossa discussão de ontem.

A última coisa que Ginevra queria, era tocar naquele assunto.

— Não há mais nada para ser dito. Nossas férias ainda não terminaram, e prometemos não tocar em assunto de trabalho até que estivéssemos de volta ao banco.

— Você está absolutamente certa, mas há algo que tenho de explicar. — Ele se voltou para encará-la, esperando pela resposta.

— Está bem, mas espero que se restrinja a apenas um item.

— É uma promessa. Gostaria de começar com...

— Começar? Pelo visto, você não tem só um item de negócios para tratar comigo.

— Prometo que vou resumir. Para começar, quero que saiba que não desaprovo seus princípios, Gina. Simplesmente não concordo com eles. Entende o que estou dizendo?

— Suponho que sim — Ginevra respondeu em tom hesitante. — Aprecio sua intenção de esclarecer os fatos, mas ainda acho que ficaríamos melhor se evitássemos falar de negócios. Tenho certeza de que isso vai estragar o clima de paz e tranqüilidade da viagem.

— Mas há algo muito importante que tenho de explicar.

— Por favor, não quero ouvir — ela pediu. — Guarde para quando voltarmos ao trabalho. Olhe ao seu redor, Harry. O dia está maravilhoso! Por que perdemos tempo com discussões em um dia lindo como esse?

— Talvez _**você **_esteja certa — Harry concordou sem muita convicção. — Férias não foram feitas para discussões de negócio. Algumas vezes, chego a me esquecer disso.

Ele encostou a mão no joelho de Ginevra com suave pressão, e ela sentiu o coração disparar no peito.

— Tenho muito que aprender com você, Gina. Mesmo quando estou de férias, costumo ligar para o trabalho duas ou três vezes por dia para saber se está tudo em ordem.

— Harry, se alguma coisa realmente importante, como um incêndio ou um assalto, tivesse acontecido você já teria ficado sabendo.

— É verdade. E se eu tivesse recebido uma promoção, minha secretária teria me telefonado.

Eles riram e, como duas crianças, abriram os vidros e deixaram que o vento levasse o calor da manhã para dentro do carro.

Ginevra se sentiu renascer, como se acordasse de um pesadelo e tivesse Harry de volta para si.

Quando chegaram a Baltimore, passaram pela oficina mecânica e Ginevra retirou seu carro.

Harry seguiu à frente até o apartamento dela e estava descarregando o porta-malas quando ela chegou.

— Eu já devia ter imaginado que seu carro fosse moderno, esportivo e vermelho — provocou-a quando ela estacionou na vaga ao lado dele. — Combina perfeitamente com você.

— Vou entender como um elogio. — Ela espalmou a mão no capo, satisfeita por ele ter aprovado o seu bem mais valioso.

— Você acha que meu carro combina comigo? — ele indagou, apontando para a seda preta.

— Bem, se tivesse me perguntado há uma semana, eu diria que sim... — O olhar de Ginevra passeou pelos músculos salientes dos braços até encontrar os olhos. — Agora, acho que não combina mais.

— Obrigado. Eu também vou entender como um elogio. — Harry passou o braço pelos ombros dela. — Vamos levar sua bagagem para o apartamento.

— Não é engraçado? Tenho impressão de que tenho menos bagagem agora do que na ida...

Entretanto, depois de três viagens, ela concluiu que estava enganada.

Depositaram as malas na sala de estar e Ginevra cruzou os braços. Odiava a idéia de se despedir de Harry, e tentou adiar o momento ao máximo.

Estaria ele pensando o mesmo, ou estaria ansioso para que o relacionamento voltasse à antiga perspectiva, quando eram apenas colegas de trabalho?

De qualquer forma, ainda restava a possibilidade de ir para Newport, concluiu com pesar.

Harry olhou para as malas que ocupavam o chão. Então, recostando-se na porta, cruzou os braços e a encarou com olhar intenso.

— Você ainda planeja ir para Newport na próxima semana? — perguntou em tom casual.

— Ainda não decidi — ela respondeu de forma evasiva.

— Preciso de tempo para descansar. E quanto a você? Ainda planeja passar o restante das férias em um campo de golfe?

— Não sei. — Harry encarou-a por longos momentos antes de propor: — Gostaria de ir jantar comigo hoje à noite para celebrar nossa liberdade?

Ginevra apoiou-se no braço do sofá, receando que seus joelhos não pudessem suportá-la.

— Eu adoraria — quase gritou, disfarçando a excitação. Ela pôde ver o reflexo da sua felicidade espelhado no rosto de Harry. O sorriso que iluminou as feições dele diluiu todas as incertezas que a atemorizavam.

— Escolha a roupa mais elegante que você tiver Gina. — Harry se aproximou e passou o braço pelos ombros de Ginevra. — Vamos a um lugar especial.

— Parece maravilhoso.

— Nós merecemos o melhor — ele sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, dando um leve beijo no lóbulo da orelha.

Ginevra só conseguiu pensar em como era maravilhoso tê-lo de volta, sentir os braços fortes a envolvendo e a respiração quente em seus cabelos. Fechou os olhos ao sentir a pressão dos músculos poderosos pressionando as curvas suaves do seu corpo.

Quando Harry a abraçou, um arrepio de prazer a percorreu, e ela fechou os olhos, à espera do beijo apaixonado.

A boca era gentil e quente, cheia de promessas. O tempo se condensou em um segundo, e Ginevra abriu os olhos ao sentir que Harry se afastou. Tentou se recompor, mas não pôde disfarçar a excitação que pulsava em todo o seu corpo.

— Talvez devêssemos ter uma noite tranqüila em casa — Harry insinuou com voz rouca. —Para falar a verdade, gostaria de começar agora mesmo.

Ginevra tentou disfarçar a excitação que a perturbava. Era difícil resistir ao convite tentador, mas um alerta de perigo ecoou em sua mente.

Ainda não estava certa de como evoluiria aquele relacionamento. Alguma coisa vaga e indefinida em seu íntimo advertiu-a de que não deveria ir tão depressa.

— Você virá me apanhar? — indagou, enviando uma mensagem clara de que preferia ficar sozinha naquele momento.

— Claro que sim. Às sete horas está bom para você?

— Estarei a sua espera.

Com um beijo de despedida, Harry se afastou e desceu a escada. Acenou ao chegar ao hall, e Ginevra sentiu que parte de si ia embora com ele.

Mal contendo o entusiasmo, ela preparou café e telefonou para a mãe, contando que havia voltado.

Depois de dez minutos de conversa, sua mãe fez a pergunta que Ginevra estava evitando.

— Você vai para Newport na próxima semana? Sua irmã está esperando ansiosamente por você.

— Ainda não sei, mamãe. Acabei de chegar, tenho de desfazer as malas e organizar o apartamento. Amanhã, depois de uma boa noite de sono, estarei mais disposta para pensar nisso.

Ela não queria revelar que a semana seguinte seria decidida no jantar daquela noite, quando teria chance de ficar sabendo se estaria incluída nos planos de Harry. Esperava que sim, mas tinha a incômoda sensação de que o relacionamento se aproximava do ponto decisivo.

Embora mal pudesse esperar para se vestir e sair com o homem mais atraente de Baltimore, sombras esporádicas de incerteza perturbavam-lhe a paz.

— Querida, se você telefonar para Luna, diga-lhe que me encontrei por acaso com Debra Janilson, uma antiga amiga de faculdade de sua irmã, e ela disse que...

Enquanto Ginevra ouvia, encheu uma xícara com café e sentou-se à mesa da cozinha. Meia hora depois de desligar o telefone, abriu a mala e começou a desfazê-la. Carregou a roupa suja para a lavanderia e deixou a mala vazia ao lado da cama, parando em frente ao _**closet **_para contemplar os cabides pendurados.

Harry dissera que iriam a um restaurante fino, e ela hesitou entre o vestido vermelho, com um decote pronunciado nas costas, ou o clássico preto, discreto e elegante.

Antes de se decidir, a campainha tocou e ela ouviu a voz de Harry chamá-la do lado de fora.

— Ginevra, onde está você?

— Estou aqui! — respondeu, correndo para abrir.

No minuto que ele entrou, Ginevra soube que havia algo errado. A boca se apertava em uma linha fina e a expressão fechada denotava preocupação.

— Harry, o que houve? — perguntou com ansiedade. Ele tomou-a pelo braço e a conduziu para a sala.

—Vamos nos sentar. — Respirou fundo e olhou na direção da cozinha. — Você fez café?

Ginevra assentiu, presumindo que não deveria ser nada grave. O que ele tinha para dizer não era tão catastrófico, já que poderia esperar até que tomasse uma xícara de café.

Apanhou duas xícaras e carregou-as para a sala. Harry pegou uma delas e se sentou, mas não parecia relaxado.

— Eu estava descarregando o carro quando Bill Robards telefonou. Não há nada de errado com Stevie ou Melissa — adiantou para tranqüilizá-la. — Mas parece que o casal que ia nos substituir sofreu um acidente de carro.

— Oh, não! — ela exclamou. — Eles estão bem?

— Segundo Bill, eles não se machucaram, mas terão de ficar no hospital por alguns dias em observação. — Ele fez uma pausa significativa. — E Bill propôs que...

Ginevra suspirou, adivinhando o restante da sentença

—Ah, por favor! — gemeu, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos.— Não vou sobreviver a mais uma semana de acampamento.

— Não será uma semana. Ele pediu que ficássemos apenas alguns dias, mas entendo como se sente. Minha reação foi a mesma que a sua.

— Sinto-me culpada por recusar.

Harry tomou as mãos entre as suas e apertou-as com gen tileza.

— Não há por que se sentir culpada. Você fez seu trabalho e se saiu muito bem. Não é preciso agir como mártir.

— Obrigada. Sinto-me melhor agora — ela ironizou.

— Eu disse a Bill que você tinha outros planos para a próxima semana e duvidava que pudesse voltar para o acampamento.

Pela primeira vez, Ginevra percebeu que ele, assim como ela própria, estivera imaginando que planos seriam, e se incluiriam a companhia um do outro.

— Ainda não fiz planos definitivos — ela esclareceu, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

— Eu me comprometi a telefonar de volta para dar uma resposta, e decidi vir falar com você primeiro.

— Se eu concordar, você também irá? — Ginevra perguntou com esperança.

— Claro que sim. — O sorriso aqueceu-a como a luz do sol.

— Bem, não há por que fazer Bill esperar. Vou telefonar agora mesmo.

Ele atravessou a sala e, sem que Ginevra se surpreendesse daquela vez, entrou no quarto para usar o telefone. De súbito ela ouviu um ruído seguido de um baque surdo.

— Mas o que...

Ginevra correu para o quarto. Ela havia esquecido a mala no chão, e encontrou Harry sentado na cama, esfregando o queixo com uma careta de dor.

— Harry? Você está bem?

— Sim, estou bem. Tropecei na mala e bati o queixo no criado-mudo.

— A culpa é sua! — Ela se aproximou para avaliar o fe rimento. — Você não me deu tempo de avisar que usasse o telefone da cozinha.

— Essa é a lógica feminina, e não tenho intenção de tentar entendê-la agora. — O brilho divertido nos olhos dele tranqüilizou Ginevra. — Em todo caso, tire a mala do caminho.

Sem esperar que ela agisse, Harry se levantou e pegou a mala, seguindo para o _**closet. **_Ao abri-lo, soltou uma exclamação espantada.

— Ginevra! Aqui não há lugar nem para uma caixa de fósforos. Onde você costuma guardar a mala?

— No chão, debaixo da última prateleira.

— E melhor guardá-la antes que alguém quebre a perna.

Harry fitou-a por um longo momento e sorriu com expressão sedutora.

— Mas não é preciso fazer isso agora... — disse ao se aproximar para beijá-la com suavidade.

— Você sabia... Que suas íris... Têm rajadas... Douradas? — Ele pontuou a sentença com beijos nas pálpebras de Ginevra.

— E você sabia que os seus olhos são de um tom de verdes esmeraldas?

— Tenho de me lembrar disso — ele sussurrou, enquanto deslizava os lábios para a linha do pescoço, fechando a boca sobre a dela com paixão urgente e inadiável.

Ginevra pousou as mãos no peito largo e tateou o torso vigoroso. Fechou os olhos, tomada pela deliciosa sensualidade despertada pela respiração quente contra a pele, a solidez gentil dos braços a envolvendo, o pulsar ritmado do corpo vibrante pressionando o seu. A boca exigente a provocava com suave persuasão. Com um gemido abafado, deixou que a língua a penetrasse com intimidade. Uma onda de arrepios trilhou pela epiderme, eriçando a fina penugem da nuca. Sua reação instintiva foi apertar-se de encontro a ele, desejando que não houvesse nenhuma barreira que os separasse.

— Você está me provocando — Harry segredou enquanto os lábios percorriam a curva do pescoço.

Com um sussurro lânguido, ela mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos fartos e o puxou para mais perto.

— O que posso fazer? Está acima das minhas forças... — balbuciou, inclinando a cabeça para lhe dar acesso aos recantos mais sensíveis.

Harry, porém, queria mais. Correu as mãos pelos braços que o envolviam e se deteve nos seios, moldando-os com as palmas numa suave pressão que provocou em Ginevra um murmúrio de êxtase.

Ambos tinham consciência de que haviam extrapolado os limites que haviam imposto. O desejo de se fundirem se tor nou inadiável.

— Gina, quero mais do que isso... — Harry sussurrou com voz rouca.

— Eu também...

Afastando-se, ele deslizou a blusa pelos ombros de Ginevra e, com movimentos lentos, fez com que ela se virasse.

Desatou o fecho do sutiã, deixando que a delicada peça de renda caísse ao chão. Com suavidade, fechou as mãos em concha sobre os seios arredondados, pressionando os mamilos túrgidos numa carícia sensível que a deixou sem fôlego.

— Assim está bem melhor. — Harry encostou os lábios na pele acetinada das costas. — Mas ainda não está como eu gostaria...

Rindo, Ginevra se pôs de frente para ele e percorreu o peito largo com a ponta dos dedos.

— E você? Por que está usando tantas roupas? —provocou ao desabotoar a camisa. — Eu já o vi com muito menos do que isso.

— Esperava que você não tivesse se esquecido. Estou começando a contagem regressiva para...

A sentença não foi concluída. Ginevra estava nua sobre os lençóis antes que ele tivesse aberto o zíper da calça.

— Venha logo... — ela suplicou com voz sedutora.

Sem perder tempo, Harry se despiu rapidamente e se posicionou ao lado dela.

— Quero que se deite sobre mim.

Antes que ela pudesse assimilar, mãos firmes a envolveram e a puxaram sobre o corpo vibrante. Quando seus seios se pressionaram contra o tórax musculoso, uma onda de prazer a tomou. Ela podia sentir o peito arfar no ritmo acelerado da respiração quando Harry começou a se movimentar com sensualidade.

Ginevra fechou os olhos ao sentir a chama que queimou em seu ventre, acendendo os feixes nervosos numa explosão de desejo. A energia sensual que a incendiou parecia fazê-la subir ao céu, num minuto, para ser tragada para a terra, um segundo depois.

Harry girou-a para o lado para expor os seios fartos. Ela quase podia sentir o tato enquanto ele a admirava com volúpia. Fechou os olhos quando as mãos quentes os envolveram numa pressão que combinava urgência e suavidade. Os lábios molhados se fecharam sobre os mamilos túrgidos, sugando e mordiscando, incendiando o desejo até que ela fosse tomada pela urgência de ser possuída.

Sensível às reações dela, Harry correu as mãos pela maciez da pele, contornando a curva suave do quadril e deixando o rastro de fogo por onde passava, como se toda a epiderme se transformasse numa única e sensível zona erógena.

O caminho sinuoso que a boca percorreu sobre o ventre liso foi acompanhado pelo toque sutil da língua, brincando e provocando, prometendo e antecipando. Ela mordeu os lábios ao sentir o contato úmido em sua intimidade, enquanto a língua experiente explorava seus recantos mais secretos.

Harry parecia adivinhar seus desejos ao estimular com movimentos ritmados os pontos sensíveis, num crescendo de prazer. A deliciosa tortura se prolongou até que ela se contorcesse num espasmo que se expandiu do ventre para todo o corpo. Num impulso incontido, Ginevra se agarrou aos cabelos fartos e puxou Harry para beijá-lo com sofreguidão. Enlaçou-o pelo quadril, como se suas pernas agissem por vontade própria, convidando-o para aprofundar o contato.

Ela estremeceu de prazer _**ao **_sentir o peso do corpo vigoroso sobre o seu. Sentiu a força dos músculos viris se flexionarem num ritmo sensual, estimulando-a a prosseguir.

— Oh, meu Deus! — gemeu ao sentir a força da virilidade penetrá-la.

— Você está bem? — Harry mal conseguiu falar.

— Estou... Ótima... — Ginevra gemeu enquanto seu corpo acompanhava o ritmo firme e cadenciado que ele impunha.

As formas se fundiram em perfeita harmonia, e um gemido de prazer rompeu o silêncio do quarto quando os dois corpos se movimentaram na dança primitiva e única dos amantes.

Ginevra se entregou de corpo e alma, consciente apenas das sensações despertadas pelo contato que estimulava os pontos mais sensíveis de sua feminilidade. Como se adivinhasse sua urgência, Harry aprofundou as investidas no momento exato em que ela era tragada numa vertigem que contraiu todos os músculos do ventre.

Ginevra cravou as unhas nos músculos vigorosos das costas ao experimentar um novo clímax, mais intenso e profundo, ao mesmo tempo em que era inundada por uma explosão quente e fluida.

Um instante depois, a respiração pesada de Harry confirmou que ele estava em perfeita sintonia com seu prazer.

Quando a necessidade que os consumia foi satisfeita, abraçaram-se e flutuaram da esfera de paixão para a paz da total plenitude. A respiração ofegante de ambos era o único som que se podia ouvir. Ginevra percebia vagamente o braço forte a envolvendo e repousou a cabeça sobre os ombros largos, exausta e saciada.

Harry girou o corpo para o lado e acariciou seus cabelos em desalinho. Ela ergueu a cabeça e sorriu, e foi recompensada com um olhar risonho que a tocou no coração. Sabia que havia caído nas tramas da própria teia que armara, mas não se importou. Suas prioridades nunca haviam sido inflexíveis. A experiência a ensinara a aceitar o prazer e se preocupar com as conseqüências quando surgissem. Seu otimismo nunca havia falhado, apesar de que nunca o colocara em teste com um homem como Harry.

— Que tal se ficássemos aqui o dia todo? — A proposta a fez sorrir, e ela desejou ardentemente dizer sim.

— Não podemos. Temos um trabalho a fazer.

— Vamos nos esquecer do trabalho, Gina. Afinal, ainda estamos de férias.

Ginevra olhou para ele e pestanejou sem acreditar no que ouvira.

— O que aconteceu com sua disciplina irretocável?

— Eu disse que tinha muito a aprender _**com **__**você, **__**não **_foi? Preciso exercitar a capacidade de deixar os problemas e os negócios para trás quando estou em férias. — Beijou-a no queixo. — E você é uma boa professora, Ginevra, mas, só para saber que estou no caminho certo, talvez seja melhor repetir a lição mais uma vez...

Rindo, Ginevra se afastou dele e apanhou o lençol que caíra _**no **__**chão **_para se cobrir.

— Nada de aulas por enquanto. Temos de telefonar para Bill Robards.

Harry, sem estar completamente convencido de que ela não voltaria para a cama, estendeu o braço e puxou a ponta do lençol. Ginevra prendeu-o, e puseram-se a brincar como duas crianças quando o telefone tocou.

Ambos pararam e se olharam como se nunca tivessem ouvido a campainha de um telefone antes.

— Aposto que é Robards. — Ginevra puxou o lençol e enrolou-se nele.

— Tenho certeza! — Harry resmungou, desapontado com o fim da brincadeira. — Quer falar com ele, ou quer que eu fale?

— Sob essas circunstâncias, acho que é mais sensato que eu mesma atenda o telefone no meu apartamento, não acha?

Ela adiantou-se e apanhou o receptor.

— Alô? Olá, Bill. Eu já esperava que fosse você.

— Ginevra, desculpe por incomodá-la, mas... — Ele suspirou, visivelmente nervoso. — Você já falou com Harry Potter?

— Sim. Ele está aqui, e estávamos discutindo a situação.

— Sorriu para Harry em cumplicidade. — Decidimos que, já que passamos uma semana no acampamento...

— Vocês poderão passar mais alguns dias — ele completou, excitado. — Isso é ótimo! Vocês não sabem como...

—Espere um pouco, Bill. Nós não estávamos planejando...

— Fico muito feliz com a cooperação de ambos. Estava preocupado que você tivesse decidido ir para Newport. A situação é desesperadora, Ginevra. O acampamento está lotado, e...

— Eu ainda não decidi sobre Newport — ela o interrompeu.

— O problema é que tenho outras coisas para fazer. Imagino que você deve estar aflito, e...

— Aflito? Estou desesperado! Desde que falei com Harry hoje de manhã, já telefonei para todos da minha lista de emergência, mas a maioria não está disponível. Todos estão de férias.

— Bem, eu também estou de férias — ela tentou dizer, mas Bill não deu atenção.

— Um casal que conheço prometeu estar aqui na terça-feira à tarde. Se vocês puderem ficar até lá, o problema estará resolvido.

— Bill, você não entendeu... — ela persistiu.

— Nós planejamos...

Ela se calou, indecisa. Afinal, o que haviam planejado?

—Tenho certeza de que estiveram fazendo planos a manhã toda, e ficarei eternamente grato por pensarem em adiá-los.

Ginevra olhou para Harry para pedir apoio, mas encontrou apenas o sorriso divertido nos lábios dele. Conversou com Bill Robards mais alguns minutos e desligou.

— E então? — Harry a encarou em expectativa.

— Vamos fazer as malas.

— Gina! Você quer dizer que deixou o gerente do acampamento convencê-la a voltar?

— Ele não _**me **_convenceu. Não sou eu quem vai voltar. Somos nós.

— Nós! — Harry fez uma careta exagerada. — Sinto-me manipulado, chantageado e usado!

— E a culpa é sua! — ela lembrou, sentando-se na cama. — Se tivesse sido firme com ele na primeira vez que ligou, nós não estaríamos metidos nessa enrascada.

— Acho que você tem razão. Na verdade, isso é porque _**você **__**é **_o melhor ser humano que conheço Ginevra.

Deslizando a mão sobre o lençol, Harry soltou-o e puxou Ginevra sobre si. Cobriu-a de beijos e mais uma vez o desejo se reacendeu entre eles.

Juntos, recriaram o mesmo ritmo que os embalara mo mentos antes. Amaram-se sem urgência, explorando um ao outro até que o desejo se consumisse no fogo da paixão que os queimava.

Na manhã seguinte, Ginevra acordou com os raios de sol batendo em seu rosto e a brisa suave agitando as cortinas.

Depois de alguns minutos, conseguiu abrir os olhos e virar a cabeça, esperando encontrar Harry do seu lado. Ficou desapontada ao se deparar com o travesseiro vazio.

Esperava vê-lo apoiado nos cotovelos, observando-a dormir, para depois sussurrar palavras doces em seu ouvido.

Ansiava por ouvi-lo dizer como fora maravilhosa a noite que haviam compartilhado, e a ausência dele provocou um vazio que não pôde explicar.

Não o ouvira se levantar, e receou que tivesse ido embora. Sentou-se e olhou ao redor. As roupas dele não estavam no quarto.

Aflita, Ginevra se levantou e vestiu o robe. Ele não estava no banheiro, tampouco havia aroma de café fresco vindo da cozinha.

Aonde ele teria ido?

A pergunta foi respondida no mesmo instante quando ela foi para a sala. Lá, na poltrona favorita dela, Harry folheava o jornal, absorto na leitura.

Estava vestido, mas não fizera a barba. Parecia mais jovem e infinitamente mais atraente!

Ele ergueu os olhos quando ela entrou e cumprimentou-a com um gesto indiferente.

— O presidente do Comitê de Reservas Federal elevou a taxa de juros dos empréstimos! — ele comentou, irritado.

— Bem, não há nada que possamos fazer. Temos de viver com isso.

Harry fechou o jornal e soltou o ar dos pulmões com força.

— Você tem idéia dos efeitos que terá no departamento de empréstimos?

— Claro que sim, mas eu não tomo a decisão do presidente como uma ofensa pessoal. Afinal, não foi minha decisão.

— O problema é que os efeitos da medida podem suscitar ofensas pessoais dos clientes.

— Certamente — Ginevra concordou pouco disposta a falar de negócios.

— Essa medida será seguida por outro aumento da inflação que terá como conseqüência um novo período de recessão.

Ginevra assentiu, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do robe.

— Você é homem mais pessimista que conheço. Se quiser ficar sentado aí reclamando do sistema financeiro do país, não conte com a minha companhia.

Ele ergueu os olhos, surpreso.

— Obrigado! Agradeço o apoio — murmurou com sarcasmo, voltando a atenção para o jornal.

Frustrada, Ginevra seguiu para a cozinha, imaginando o que teria acontecido com o maravilhoso amante da noite anterior. Como alguém podia ser tão gentil, atencioso e carinhoso a noite toda, e se transformar em um executivo frio e insensível na manhã seguinte?

Resignada, ponderou que não era a primeira vez que se deparava com o mau humor matinal de Harry. Se tivesse se lembrado, não teria sequer se dirigido a ele antes que tomasse uma xícara de café.

Encheu duas canecas com esperança de que fosse exatamente o que ele precisava para voltar a ser o mesmo homem que conhecia e foi para a sala. Talvez aquela insignificante dose de cafeína não fosse o bastante, receou.

A julgar pela expressão carrancuda no rosto dele, Harry necessitava de uma transfusão de cafeína diretamente na veia!

Sentou-se na poltrona do lado dele e estendeu a caneca sem dizer nada.

Em poucos minutos, ela descobriu que estava enganada. O café provocou transformação imediata. Harry não apenas descartou a seção financeira do jornal como passou a provocá-la, prendendo as pernas dela com os tornozelos.

Ginevra, no entanto, se recusou a ser seduzida com tanta facilidade. Harry tinha de aprender que ela não era um mero brinquedo que ele podia dispensar conforme sua vontade. Continuou a encará-lo com expressão séria, forçando-se a se manter indiferente.

Porém, não contava que ele fosse tão persistente...

— Até quando vai ficar aborrecida? — ele provocou com um sorriso.

— Até quando meu estado de espírito melhorar — respondeu mal-humorada.

— E quanto tempo isso vai levar?

— Não sei.

— Quer o caderno de lazer? — Harry estendeu-lhe o jornal. — Você deve estar ansiosa para ler.

— Mais tarde — ela replicou sem resistir, fitando-o sobre o jornal.

Os olhos dele percorriam com agilidade a seção feminina.

—Há um artigo sobre como reformar roupas e uma receita de picles de pepino.

Um sorriso discreto curvou os lábios de Ginevra. Estava consciente de que não conseguiria manter a indiferença por muito tempo.

— Ótimo. Será muito útil para você.

Harry desviou os olhos do jornal com uma gargalhada.

— Você é uma mulher cruel, Ginevra. — Suas mãos deslizaram pelas pernas dela e perderam-se sob o robe. — Meu mau humor matinal vai deixá-la brava por muito tempo?

Um arrepio de prazer percorreu a espinha de Ginevra quando as mãos viris tocaram o ponto mais sensível da sua anatomia.

— Hum... Não muito tempo — murmurou, rendendo-se à doce sedução.

Ginevra escolheu roupas confortáveis, próprias para a vida no campo, e conseguiu restringir a bagagem a uma só mala. Vestiu short vermelho e camiseta branca, o único traje que combinava com as bijuterias que as meninas haviam lhe dado no dia anterior. Sentia-se pronta para uma festa a fantasia com o colar, anel, pulseiras e brincos, mas estava orgulhosa de ostentar os presentes que recebera.

Quando Harry a viu pronta para a viagem, dirigiu-lhe um sorriso divertido.

— Suas jóias são esplêndidas! São da Tiffany's?

— Não zombe das minhas jóias! As meninas da minha cabana fizeram especialmente para mim. Melissa confeccionou o cordão do apito.

— É mesmo? Não sabia que minha filha era tão talentosa. Ela nunca fez nada parecido para mim.

— E você usaria algo feito pela sua filha?

— Por Deus! E claro que não!

— Então, pare de reclamar — Ginevra ralhou com uma risada.

Harry abriu a porta do carro e estendeu o braço para ajudá-la a entrar.

— Não estou reclamando, mas confesso que sinto ciúme quando vejo a forma como as meninas se relacionam com você. Elas a adoraram — ele comentou enquanto contornava o carro para entrar. — Você é uma pessoa especial, Gina.

As palavras eram tão doces e ternas, que um sorriso espontâneo iluminou o rosto de Ginevra. A declaração fora o mais próximo que Harry chegara para dizer que a amava, e deixou-a à beira das lágrimas de felicidade.

Ao final da manhã, deixavam o apartamento em direção ao Acampamento Wakahoola.

Quando chegaram à via expressa, ela relaxou no assento com um suspiro satisfeito. Algo maravilhoso havia acontecido.

Estava apaixonada por um homem e tinha certeza de que era correspondida, embora ele nunca tivesse explicitado o sentimento. Estava certa de que, um dia, ele estaria pronto para declarar seu amor.

Os momentos que haviam compartilhado tinham sido ma ravilhosos. Era difícil acreditar que seriam tão perfeitos se não houvesse paixão. Amaram-se à luz do sol e na penumbra do luar, e a intimidade que se instalara entre eles, somente era possível entre verdadeiros amantes. Nada poderia apagar as lembranças, que ficariam guardadas eternamente em sua memória.

Para surpresa de Ginevra, logo que chegaram ao acampamento, Stevie os esperava com um sorriso de pura felicidade. Correu ao encontro deles e fez Harry prometer que seria o juiz da partida de futebol que começaria dentro de quinze minutos. Ele concordou de imediato, e se apressou a levar a bagagem para seu chalé.

— E será ainda mais rápido se vocês me ajudarem a descarregar o carro — Harry insinuou, e Stevie se prontificou a ajudá-los.

Em poucos minutos, haviam descarregado toda a bagagem do carro, com os meninos o rodeando, apressando-o para entrarem em campo.

— E o preço que se paga por ser popular... — ele comentou rindo, voltando-se para Ginevra. —Eles estão tão ansiosos para jogar que não duvido que concordassem em carregar um piano até o topo da colina!

— Enquanto isso, eu terei de levar minha própria bagagem...

— Posso pedir que ajudem a...

— Não se preocupe, Harry — Ginevra assegurou com um sorriso. — Posso fazer isso sozinha. Dessa vez, eu trouxe pouca bagagem. Vá para o campo. Os meninos estão esperando.

Harry hesitou antes de seguir com o grupo. Ginevra soube que ele estava tentado a beijá-la, mas era óbvio que não teria tamanha ousadia diante de todos. Apesar de ter se mostrado um homem novo nos últimos dias, ela não esperava que tivesse mudado tão radicalmente a ponto de ignorar as regras.

Porém, não se importou. Estariam juntos em apenas dois dias.

Mesmo sem terem tocado no assunto, ambos sabiam que haviam abandonado os planos de jogar golfe ou ir para Newport.

Jamais havia pensado em voltar ao acampamento, mas estava adorando estar ali novamente.

Agnes ainda estava lá, assim como a maioria das meninas do seu chalé, que ficaram radiantes ao vê-la, e lisonjeadas por estar usando as bijuterias que elas haviam confeccionado.

Até o clima estava cooperando, proporcionando a agradável combinação de calor do sol com a brisa suave. Todos pareciam transpirar vitalidade e alegria.

Ginevra aceitou o convite para dar um mergulho no rio Potomac com um grupo de meninas. A maioria dos campistas estava na praia no começo da tarde.

Todos, especialmente Stevie e Harry, aplaudiram sua decisão corajosa de dar um mergulho do deque. Estavam tão orgulhosos dela que Ginevra não se importou de congelar até os ossos ao contato da água fria. Saiu o mais rápido possível, enrolou-se em uma toalha e passou o restante da tarde estendida ao sol.

Passava das quatro horas quando ela decidiu voltar para o chalé, e percebeu que a distância parecia menor que na semana anterior.

Ao entrar, encontrou Coleen deitada na cama.

— Você não vai nadar?

— Não estou me sentindo bem — Coleen replicou sem entusiasmo.

Ginevra sorriu em segredo. Deixara de acreditar nas constantes queixas e reclamações da criança mimada pelos pais.

Daquela vez, entretanto, não se tratava de manha. O rosto da menina estava corado e a expressão abatida.

Preocupada, Ginevra sentou-se na cama ao lado dela e pousou a mão no rosto febril. A temperatura estava alta, e os olhos injetados e brilhantes sugeriam febre.

— Venha querida. Vou ajudá-la a se vestir para irmos à enfermaria. A Sra. Snyder vai medir sua temperatura e examinar a garganta.

— Não quero ir para a enfermaria!

— Por que não? Você vai adorar! Eles têm muitos brinquedos para mantê-la ocupada, e você poderá assistir aos seus programas favoritos na televisão.

Não foi fácil convencer Coleen, mas Ginevra foi insistente.

Tinha de levá-la para ser examinada. Aquela era uma das suas funções no acampamento.

A Sra. Snyder, uma simpática enfermeira, tomou imediatamente Coleen sob seus cuidados. Colocou-a na maca, me diu a temperatura e preparou uma compressa fria, colocando-a sobre a testa de Coleen antes de voltar a atenção para Ginevra.

— Ela está com febre — disse em tom baixo para que a criança não ouvisse.—Não creio que seja nada grave. Talvez a febre baixe por si.

— Quer que eu telefone para a mãe dela? Nós trabalhamos juntas durante muitos anos.

— Não é preciso alarmá-la — a enfermeira afirmou.

— Não se preocupe. Barbara não se deixa abalar com facilidade. E preciso muito mais do que uma febre para aborrecê-la.

— Bem, se você quiser avisá-la, eu não me oponho.

— Acho que é o melhor a fazer. Eu gostaria que me avisassem se Stevie não estivesse bem. — Ginevra relanceou o olhar para Coleen, que parecia estar dormindo. — Vou telefonar da recepção — sussurrou antes de sair.

Pareceu estranho discar os números antigos do setor que ela trabalhara antes de ser transferida para o departamento de empréstimo do banco.

— Gina! — a voz excitada de Barbara soou do outro lado da linha. — Eu acabei de falar seu nome!

— E depois dizem que as mulheres não têm intuição! — Ginevra riu, feliz ao ouvir a voz da amiga. — Você não vai acreditar, mas ainda estou no acampamento.

E ela explicou por que ficara mais tempo do que pretendia antes de contar sobre Coleen.

— A enfermeira acha que não é nada grave, mas achei melhor avisá-la.

— O rosto dela está inchado? Ela está com dor de cabeça?

— Sim. Talvez ela tenha tomado muito sol.

— Não creio que seja nada para se preocupar — Barb tranqüilizou-a. — Quando ela fica muito excitada, costuma ter febre, mas cede em poucas horas. Sempre foi assim. Espero que ela consiga superar as reações somáticas quando amadurecer.

— Claro que conseguirá.

Quando eu era criança, costumava ter dor de estômago quando ficava excitada... E veja como sou saudável agora! — Gina riu.

— Foi bom ter me dado notícias, querida. E por falar em notícias... — Barb abaixou a voz e disse em tom de confidencia: — Ficamos sabendo sobre sua transferência hoje de manhã. Por que você não me contou nada?

— Transferência? — Ginevra repetiu, sentindo o corpo tenso.

— Não é maravilhoso? Você vai voltar para a sede do banco. Sei que você pode pensar que é uma espécie de rebaixamento na sua carreira profissional, mas eu não penso assim.

— Onde... Onde você ouviu essa notícia? — chocada, Ginevra mal conseguiu encontrar a voz.

— Conversei com Tallia Stromberger, do escritório regional, agora há pouco. Acho que a notícia deixou todos surpresos.

— E que surpresa! — ela balbuciou incrédula. — E parece que sou a última, a saber.

— Você não sabia? Ninguém lhe contou nada sobre isso?

— Você é a primeira a me dizer.

— Oh, Deus! Gina, eu sinto muito. Achei que você soubesse.

Ginevra pestanejou confusa. Não compreendia o curso dos acontecimentos. Sua primeira reação foi achar que fosse algum tipo de equívoco, mas enquanto Barb falava sobre como seria bom tê-la de volta, a verdade caiu sobre ela como o peso de séculos. A única sensação de que tinha consciência era o medo, e apertou o receptor com força.

Ela engoliu em seco e conseguiu dizer algumas palavras compreensíveis antes de desligar. Sentou-se e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

Na certa, não passava de mais um dos rumores sem fundamento que circulavam no ambiente de trabalho. No entanto, sabia que Tallia Stromberger não diria nada, a menos que tivesse absoluta certeza.

No fundo, Ginevra sabia que o boato era verdadeiro. Durante as poucas semanas em que estivera no setor de empréstimos, quase todas as recomendações que fizera foram rejeitadas... Por Harry Potter, o poderoso e implacável gerente do setor financeiro do banco.

Ginevra endireitou a coluna, forçando-se a encarar a realidade. A verdade era que Harry era capaz de transferi-la de setor ao mesmo tempo em que fazia amor com ela.

Não, não fazia sentido. Talvez houvesse algum engano. Tallia poderia ter confundido os nomes... Outra pessoa havia sido transferida do departamento de empréstimos, e não ela.

O otimismo a fez relaxar. Finalmente, se levantou e enxugou as lágrimas que inundavam seus olhos. Havia apenas uma forma de descobrir a verdade: perguntar a Harry.

Ginevra avistou Bill Robards atravessando o gramado à frente da recepção e chamou-o para perguntar por Harry.

— Na última vez que o vi, ele estava na beira do rio — ele respondeu. —As crianças quiseram assar _**marshmallows **_na fogueira, e ele se dispôs a ajudá-las.

Murmurando um agradecimento inaudível, Ginevra tomou a trilha para a praia com o coração na garganta.

O sol começava a se pôr no horizonte. Ela avistou Harry agachado ao lado da fogueira, recolhendo as cinzas, e se aproximou.

— Olá! — ele saudou-a com um sorriso que se desmanchou ao notar a expressão séria no rosto dela.

Ginevra permaneceu de pé, com os braços pendidos ao longo do corpo, e respirou fundo, armando-se de coragem.

— Acabei de falar com Barb Rhinehouse, do departamento em que eu trabalhava—começou, sentindo-se um pouco mais forte por se confrontar com um problema. — Ela me contou sobre os rumores de que eu seria transferida do departamento de empréstimos para a sede do banco. É verdade?

Harry se levantou e limpou as cinzas das mãos.

— Sim, verdade — ele admitiu sem demonstrar remorso.— Lamento que você tenha ficado sabendo dessa maneira. Eu mesmo gostaria de ter explicado, mas não tive chance.

— Explicado o quê? — ela exigiu, contendo a onda de fúria que crescia em seu ventre. — Que você transferiu a funcionária incompetente do seu departamento? Que se livrou de mim sem a mínima consideração? Que julgou que sou um objeto que pode ser descartado de acordo com a sua vontade?

Harry aproximou um passo, num gesto involuntário, mas ela recuou.

— Gina, pelo amor de Deus! O que há de errado com você?

— Você! E você o que há de errado comigo. O tempo todo você me beijava, fazia com que me sentisse a mulher mais especial do mundo, enquanto me apunhalava pelas costas!

— Não é verdade! Se você se lembrar, tentei conversar sobre a transferência, e foi você quem me impediu, reafirmando que não queria conversar sobre trabalho em nossas férias.

— E você concordou sem pestanejar — ela recriminou-o. — Fui tola o bastante para tornar tudo muito fácil! É claro que você sabia que, se me contasse sobre a transferência, sua aventura de verão teria fim!

Harry arregalou os olhos, mas conseguiu controlar a irritação, disfarçando-a com uma máscara de frieza. Quando falou, a voz era tão calma e controlada que não parecia vir do mesmo homem com quem ela compartilhara noites inesquecíveis.

No entanto, Ginevra estava preparada para enfrentá-lo. Apertou os olhos, numa evidente declaração de guerra.

— Você me traiu da forma mais vil e cruel, Harry!

— Você está enganada ao meu respeito, Ginevra, mas está certa em um ponto: se soubesse que seria transferida do meu departamento, teria interpretado como punição, e não teria se envolvido comigo. — Antes que Ginevra pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele se aproximou e colocou a mão nos ombros dela. — Diga-me, Ginevra, como se sentiria se eu dissesse que você estava me usando para conseguir uma promoção? Se eu a acusasse de ter um romance comigo com a intenção de progredir sob minha influência?

— Seu... Seu monstro! — ela gritou sem esconder a fúria. — Como ousa me acusar de usá-lo, quando foi exatamente o contrário?

Ela apertou o maxilar e, quando os olhares se encontraram, fulminou-o com toda a ira que explodia dentro dela.

— Talvez eu tenha me enganado no julgamento a seu respeito — Harry abaixou os braços e se afastou, colocando a maior distância possível entre eles.

— Fui eu quem se enganou ao julgar que Harry Potter era um homem de caráter! Jamais deveria ter me envolvido com você — Ginevra explodiu, obrigando-se a engolir as lágrimas.

Então, ergueu o queixo com determinação antes de lhe dar as costas e deixar a prainha.

Ao chegar à cabana, sentiu a cabeça latejar com tanta intensidade que receou que fosse estourar. Para seu alívio, as meninas haviam saído para jantar, dando-lhe chance de se deitar e fechar os olhos com privacidade.

Abraçou o travesseiro, fingindo que nada daquilo estava acontecendo. Entretanto, nada poderia bloquear a visão do rosto furioso de Harry e a discussão cruel que haviam travado. As palavras ecoavam em sua mente como um pesadelo que se recusava a desaparecer à luz do dia.

Ela permaneceu deitada até ser envolvida pela escuridão da noite. Não era apenas a medida traiçoeira de Harry que a perturbava, mas seus próprios pensamentos torturantes.

Ficara tão furiosa que não conseguira conversar para compreender a atitude dele. Apesar das palavras, Ginevra sabia que Harry nunca a usara. Sabia que ela significava mais do que uma aventura de verão para ele. E era óbvio que não acreditava que ela também o usara. Aquela fora a acusação mais estúpida que pudera fazer, e fora apenas para machucá-la.

Porém, a auto-analise não aliviou a dor pungente da verdade. Harry a transferira sem consultá-la. Apesar de terem se comprometido a não falar de trabalho nas férias, uma decisão como aquela não podia ter sido omitida. Ao evitá-la, ele comprometera a confiança que havia entre eles.

Ginevra mergulhou o rosto no travesseiro, entregando-se ao pranto convulsivo. Tudo que sabia era que perdera algo precioso.

As meninas não retornaram ao chalé até que o último _**marshmallow **_fosse tirado da fogueira.

Desde o momento em que vira Harry, Ginevra tivera de se deparar com alguns fatos difíceis e tomar decisões. Trabalhava no banco havia nove anos, durante os quais tivera apenas duas promoções importantes.

Uma delas fora a transferência para o setor de administração da sede, e a outra, o cargo de subgerente no departamento regional de empréstimos.

Trabalhara muitas horas além do expediente e se dedicara de corpo e alma, mas o esforço não fora recompensado.

Desolada, Ginevra concluiu que não se envolveria mais com o trabalho. No que dizia respeito a sua carreira na instituição, não havia muita esperança. Decidiu que procuraria um novo emprego, em outro banco. Ainda restava o final das férias, o que lhe daria tempo suficiente para distribuir currículos e agendar entrevistas.

Em vez de ficar se lamentando por um amor fracassado, trataria de pensar no futuro. Além disso, afastar-se do banco significava afastar-se de Harry, o que era o melhor que ela tinha a fazer.

Depois de tomar tal decisão, ela se deparou com um problema imediato. Como iria embora do acampamento? Sabia que Harry planejava partir logo depois do desjejum do dia seguinte, e embora tivesse certeza de que ele se ofereceria para levá-la de volta a Baltimore, era impensável viajarem juntos e estar ao lado dele por mais do que um segundo. A única alternativa seria ligar para sua mãe e pedir que fosse buscá-la.

Quando o dia clareou na manhã seguinte, Ginevra ficou na cama até que todas as meninas tivessem deixado o chalé. Então, fez as malas e tomou um banho rápido. Ainda teve tempo de secar os cabelos e aplicar uma ligeira maquiagem. Não pretendia que ninguém dissesse que se deixara abater por um simples problema. Sabia que Bill Robards estranharia o fato de Harry partir sem ela, mas não tinha de dar satisfações a ele. Seu objetivo era deixar o acampamento o mais discretamente possível, sem perder a dignidade ou ir romper em lágrimas quando alguém a questionasse.

Melissa foi a primeira a voltar do café da manhã, e quando viu as malas de Ginevra sobre a cama, uma cascata de lágrimas brotou de seus olhos.

— Não chore querida — Ginevra abraçou-a com cari nho. — Prometo que nos veremos com freqüência quando você voltar para casa.

— Mas, até lá, eu vou sentir saudade!

— Em muito pouco tempo, você vai se envolver com alguma atividade e se esquecer de mim — Ginevra provocou, sentando-se ao lado dela. — Mas antes disso, gostaria que fizessem algo por seu pai.

Melissa ergueu o rosto, curiosa.

— O quê?

— Bem... — Ginevra abaixou a voz em tom de confi dencia.

— Ele adorou o cordão que você fez para mim e me disse que nunca teve um igual. Creio que adoraria se _**você **_confeccionasse um idêntico para ele.

— Você acha? — Os olhos vermelhos pelo pranto se animaram.

— Posso fazer amanhã mesmo, no grupo de artesanato!

— Ótima idéia, Melissa. Sábado, quando eu vier buscar Stevie, trarei um apito para completar o presente.

Melissa sorriu, e Ginevra quase pôde ver o gênio criativo dançando nos olhos dela.

— Farei um extragrande. Acho que vou usar preto, vermelho e azul... Ou amarelo e dourado...

Quando Melissa saiu do chalé, ainda estava pensando em todas as possibilidades para o cordão, esquecida dos problemas.

Ginevra observou-a se afastar e seu peito se apertou pela tristeza. Não podia ficar ali, esperando que a situação se resolvesse por milagres na ausência dela.

Despediu-se do chalé _**com **_um longo olhar e subiu a colina para a recepção. Acabara de atravessar o campo de futebol quando ouviu passos atrás dela, um segundo antes que a mão firme pousasse em seu braço.

— Quer dar uma caminhada pelo bosque? — a voz calma e suave de Harry a sobressaltou.

— Não — ela protestou, afastando-se.

Porém, ele sustentou o contato. Sem desejar atrair mais atenção do que o necessário, Ginevra permitiu-se conduzir por uma trilha entre as árvores próximas ao local onde a fogueira fora acesa.

Quando estavam escondidos da vista das crianças e dos monitores, ela parou e recuou um passo, endireitando a coluna em um gesto de desafio.

— Você já foi longe demais — anunciou, desejando que a voz fosse mais autoritária.

Apesar de tudo que decidira na noite anterior, uma estranha e incômoda excitação a preencheu. Sentiu-se a ponto de ceder ao magnetismo sexual que emanava daquele homem. Com esforço sobre-humano, fingiu ser invulnerável.

Vestiu a máscara de fria indiferença, disposta a não se deixar enganar mais uma vez.

Sem dizer nem uma palavra, Harry tomou-a pelo braço novamente e conduziu-a para uma clareira.

Ginevra repeliu a mão com gesto decidido, consciente da sensação de calor que queimou a pele ao contato dos de dos. Respirou fundo, tentando se convencer de que não se importava com aquele homem. Porém, em seu íntimo, sabia que seria impossível ter uma conversa impessoal.

Olhou ao redor, admirando a paisagem verdejante, e respirou fundo antes de encarar seu raptor, que a fitava com os olhos adoráveis que sempre tiveram o poder de cativá-la.

— Estou me sentindo como uma vítima de seqüestro — reclamou mal-humorada.

— E quanto a mim? Eu a esperei por quase uma hora na colina.

— Sinto informá-lo que você perdeu seu tempo, Harry. Acredito que dissemos tudo o que precisávamos ontem à noite.

— Não. Acho que está enganada. Sente-se.

Harry fez um gesto na direção das raízes de uma árvore frondosa, mas Ginevra recusou com um gesto firme. As batidas descompassadas do coração advertiram-na de que estava entrando em terreno perigoso.

Ignorando a expressão fechada, Harry a conduziu com gentileza, forçando-a a se sentar ao lado dele. Autoritarismo era um traço marcante nele, mas Ginevra aprendera a lidar com a situação.

Afastou-se o suficiente para deixar claro que não queria nenhum tipo de proximidade. Não quando ele a forçara àquela situação. Assimilara bem a lição na noite passada.

A silenciosa obstinação não perturbou Harry. Ele parecia perfeitamente à vontade com as pernas dobradas e os braços abraçando os tornozelos.

— Em primeiro lugar, quero me desculpar por tudo que disse ontem à noite — ele começou em uma voz tão suave que Ginevra teve de se controlar para manter a postura rígida.

Ela desviou o rosto e apanhou uma folha seca, alisando-a com expressão ausente.

— Eu também disse muita coisa que não deveria — admitiu, contrariada. — Estava aborrecida, e falei sem pensar.

— É compreensível. Tenho certeza de que, se estivesse no seu lugar, eu teria reagido da mesma forma.

Ginevra ergueu o rosto e o encarou, surpresa. Não esperava que ele compreendesse.

— Mas quero que saiba que não mudei de idéia, Harry. Sua decisão foi baseada em fatos específicos, e embora não concorde com sua atitude ao me transferir, eu também compreendo.

Ela enxugou uma lágrima furtiva e desviou o rosto. No mesmo instante, sentiu a mão de Harry nobraço e viu o lenço que ele oferecia. Tomou-o com relutância, lembrando-se da primeira vez que ele fizera o mesmo gesto, antes de decidi rem embarcar na aventura que mudaria sua vida.

Harry se aproximou e passou os braços pelos ombros dela, puxando-a para perto.

— Enquanto você reclama, gostaria de dizer uma coisa...

— Vá em frente — Ginevra respondeu com um gesto dramático das mãos. — O palco é todo seu.

— Obrigado. —Harry beijou-lhe os cabelos flamejantes.

— Quero que saiba que nunca, em momento algum, achei que você estava me usando para conseguir uma promoção.

— Eu sei.

— Muitas vezes, você é impulsiva, incoerente, excêntrica e a mulher mais teimosa que já vi, mas também é a melhor pessoa que poderia existir, Ginevra. — Beijou-a no lóbulo da orelha. — Por outro lado, eu, infelizmente, não tenho as mesmas qualidades valiosas que você.

Ginevra pestanejou certa de que não ouvira direito.

— O que quer dizer?

— Ontem, quando você me contou sobre os boatos a respeito da sua transferência, eu sabia que eram verdadeiros, mas estava tão furioso que, propositalmente, deixei que acreditasse no pior.

— Harry, acho que não entendi...

Ele deslizou para a relva e puxou-a para seus braços. Então, fazendo com que o fitasse, beijou-a com ternura na ponta do nariz.

— É verdade que você foi transferida do meu departamento, mas não vai voltar ao seu antigo posto. — Aninhando-a no peito, esperou até que ela estivesse confortável antes de prosseguir.

— Na última quarta-feira, liguei para um dos vice-presidentes executivos do banco, George McGuire. Estamos discutindo há meses a possibilidade de encontrar a pessoa certa para a gerência do departamento de relações públicas. Queremos alguém tão eficiente quanto DuBois. Ginevra ouvia esquecida de respirar.

—Mas, apesar das inúmeras entrevistas que fizemos, não encontramos ninguém que pudesse preencher os requisitos — Harry continuou no mesmo tom calmo. — Precisamos de alguém que não seja apenas atraente, mas criativo, expansivo, inteligente, eficiente e que também tenha experiência na área bancária. Acredite Gina, não encontramos ninguém com o perfil adequado.

Gentilmente, ele afastou uma mecha dos cabelos do rosto de Ginevra e fixou-a profundamente nos olhos.

— Não encontramos ninguém, exceto você.

— O... o quê? — ela balbuciou incrédula.

— Você não só é flexível e inteligente, como muito bem informada e comunicativa. Tem senso artístico, além da capacidade de organizar e delegar tarefas. Você é perfeita para o cargo de gerente do departamento de relações públicas.

Ginevra estava tão chocada que não encontrou palavras. Pestanejou, como se isso ajudasse a clarear as idéias.

— Você quer dizer... Você quer dizer que fui promovida?

Harry aumentou a pressão dos braços ao redor dela.

— Sim. Liguei para George na noite passada. Ao voltar das férias, encontrará uma sala com ar-condicionado, uma secretária a sua disposição e uma placa com seu nome na porta do seu novo escritório.

— Mas, Harry... Não sei se posso assumir tamanha responsabilidade. Tudo que sei sobre relações públicas foi o que aprendi com Sr. DuBois!

— Ele não era ingênuo, Gina Sabia reconhecer um talento quando via. Era por isso que exigia sempre que a liberássemos para tê-la no comitê de organização dos eventos de arte.

— Ele fazia isso? — Ginevra enxugou os olhos, como vida.

— Eu nunca soube.

—Você tem talento natural para esse trabalho, Ginevra. Eu poderia mantê-la no departamento financeiro e ensinar-lhe tudo o que pretendo para o desenvolvimento do setor, mas seria perda de tempo. Por mais que eu a ame e queira que você esteja perto de mim o tempo todo, não admitiria vê-la desperdiçar seu talento em um trabalho que não combina com sua personalidade.

Os olhos de Ginevra se arregalaram, e ela não conteve um sorriso largo.

— O que você disse?

— Eu não quero que perca tempo em um trabalho que não comb...

— Não! O que disse antes disso?

Gentilmente, Harry segurou-a pelo queixo e fitou-a com reverência.

— Eu disse que te amo, Ginevra, e quero você perto de mim o tempo todo.

— Eu também amo você. — Ela finalmente pode confessar, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

Por um longo momento, permaneceram nos braços um do outro, até que os lábios se encontrassem em um beijo que Ginevra desejou que nunca mais terminasse. A resposta imediata do seu corpo fez brotar o desejo incandescente que a consumia, e sabia que Harry sentia o mesmo.

Afastando-se, ele sorriu de encontro aos lábios dela.

— Por que não vamos para outro lugar? Algo me diz que precisamos de mais espaço e mais privacidade do que isso.

— Vou para onde você quiser, meu amor... Minha bagagem já está pronta.

— Então, o que estamos esperando? — Harry se levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la.

Com um último beijo, seguiram de mãos dadas para a recepção do acampamento.

— Não seria melhor apanhar minha bagagem primeiro? — Ginevra indagou quando seguiam pela trilha dos chalés.

— Você se importa de esperar que eu tome uma xícara de café?

Ginevra parou e o encarou, admirada.

— Você ainda não tomou café?

— Não.

— Não acredito! Você está tão amável... Mais do que amável, está adorável. Normalmente, parece um urso feroz antes da primeira xícara de café.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Estava pensando o mesmo sobre você. Na verdade, quando a esperava hoje cedo, ponderei que deveria ter levado uma xícara de café para aplacar seu mau humor matinal antes de conversarmos.

— O amor é capaz de coisas estranhas, não acha?

— E verdade. O amor é capaz de...

Harry parou no meio da sentença quando viu Agnes acenando para eles.

— Aí estão! Bill Robards está à procura de vocês. Parece que o casal que viria substituí-los...

Harry sequer esperou que ela terminasse a frase. Segurou o braço de Ginevra e correu na direção dos chalés.

— Venha! Vamos apanhar sua bagagem e ir embora o mais depressa possível! — sussurrou com urgência, sem es perar pela resposta.

— Harry, homens não podem entrar nos chalés das meninas...

— Não me importo com as regras. Vamos embora antes que Bill nos peça que fizemos até o final da semana.

— E quando chegarmos em casa, vamos desconectar o telefone — Ginevra completou com uma risada.

— Combinado. E vamos mantê-lo fora do gancho pelo restante da semana.

— É uma promessa? — ela provocou. Envolvendo-a com os braços, Harry beijou-a de leve na testa.

— Pode apostar que sim!

*******FIM*******

**N/A: E Chegamos ao fim...**

**Confesso que de início fiquei hesitante em postar essa adaptação, não tinha certeza se gostariam tanto quanto eu de realizá-la. Porém fico feliz de ter agradado a vocês, fiéis leitoras(es).**

**Agradecimentos mais do que necessários a todos que acompanham minhas fics e adaptações, vocês realmente são uns fofos.**

**Seja acompanhando ou com alertas de favoritos, follow, etc.**

**Por terem comentados, obrigada: Mylle W. Potter, Liie Lovegood, Larissa Cardoso, Joana Patricia, Thai, YukiYuri, L, Gabi G. W. Potter e Gigi W. B Potter.**

**Por cada alerta recebido: itsalexland, cath.z, Nicla potter, Liie Lovegood, GinalovePotter, Gabi G. W. Potter, raquelpinheir0, Karlla Darcy Culen e Joana Patricia.**

**Estou curiosa pela opinião de vocês sobre o encerramento e espero contar novamente com suas presenças na nova adaptação (já postada) Manual da Conquista.**

**Obrigado em geral a todos que leram antes ou depois do seu encerramento.**

**.**

**Respostas aos comentários:**

**.**

**_Mylle W. Potter: _**

_Fico feliz que ninguém venha a se machucar subindo em telhados alheios. rsrsrs_  
_Fico mais contente ainda ao saber que gostaram da adaptação e curiosa para saber a opinião sobre o encerramento da mesma. Com relação a nova adaptação já esta postada, espero que divirtam-se com ela também (você e sua irmã)._  
_Obrigado pelo comentário._**  
_._  
_Joana Patricia:_  
**_Ola, que bom que gostou da adaptação, espero que o final tenha lhe agradado também._  
_Realmente a cena da Praia foi encantadora, pena que foi frustrada com a briga na fogueira._  
_São dois cabeças duras que precisavam controlar um pouco o orgulho e o impulso. Mas acho que no final tudo foi compensado, ou não?_  
_Obrigado pelo comentário._**  
_._  
_Gigi W B Potter: _**

_Obrigado pelo elogio, irei tentar continuar agradando com as adaptações e fics, torço para não decepcioná-los._  
_Quando postar me manda uma PM ou deixe um comentários que irei ler sua fic. Dou todo apoio, afinal também sou uma pequena(não, não sou pequena, mas ninguém precisa saber! =P) orfã de fan fics H/G._  
_Obrigado pelo comentário._**  
_._  
_Larissa Cardoso:_  
**_Ola, comigo tudo ótimo e com vc?_  
_Nem precisa pedir desculpas, mas confesso que senti falta dos seus comentários. Inclusive passei a semana toda corrigindo erros de português dos capítulos anteriores (fica tranquila não mudei, só corrigi alguns erros de gramatica, ortografia) da Será. Afinal promessa é dívida e amanhã tem capítulo novo._  
_Voltando a essa adaptação, espero que o final tenha lhe agradado, e concordo com você sobre o fato de ser uma pena ser tão pequena, até eu estou com gostinho de quero mais. (okay, eu sempre fico com esses livros!)_  
_Aguardo sua opinião, tanto aqui quanto na nova adaptação "Manual da Conquista"._  
_Obrigado pelo comentário._****

_Thai:_  
_Fico contente que tenha arrumado de novo um tempo para passar por aqui. _  
_Que bom que gostou da adaptação, eu pelo menos gosto bastante desse livro, ele foge um pouco daquele costumeiro triangulo amoroso e não deixa de ser encantador._  
_Espero que tenha agradado o final da adaptação e se achar um Harry desse por aí, me passa por mensagem o endereço do local que encontrou, pq eu PRECISO ir lá._  
_Adaptação nova postado com nome de "Manual da Conquista", acho que irá agradar, ao menos eu amo a Nancy (autora)!_  
_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Obs: Aguardo todos na nova adaptação "Manual da Conquista"!_**

_**Lily Van Phailaxies (ou Darklokura)**  
_


End file.
